Fail to Remember You
by MoonlightRush
Summary: Nagihiko proposes to Rima, but what happens when he gets in an accident and forgets everything about Rima? What will Rima do to help him remember? Will Nagihiko's memories return? RimaXNagihiko
1. Amusement Park

**A/N: Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko are 19. Kukai is 20. Ikuto is 23. Utau is 22. Yaya is:18**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fail to Remember You**

Mashiro Rima stood in front of her boyfriend, Fujisaki Nagihiko's apartment door. She gently knocked on the door, and began twirling her blonde curly hair around her index finger. A few seconds later the door creaked open and out came the tall and long violet hair, Nagihiko.

"Good Afternoon, Rima." He smiled.

"Same to you," Rima returned the smile. "I was wondering, Amu and the gang are going to the amusement park tomorrow and they were wondering if we wanted to go together." Rima explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nagihiko leaned against the door frame.

Rima nodded, "Okay" she replied shyly and waved to him as she turned and began walking away.

"Rima," Nagihiko called and she turned around. "Why not come in?"

"Well, if you insist…" Rima joked and entered the apartment door.

**.:Next Day:.**

"Come on, Kukai!" Yaya begged as she dragged Kukai through the entrance of the amusement park.

"Slow down Yaya!" Kukai protested. Utau crossed her arms, fuming from the jealousy and following the two.

"Amu, shall we ride the tea cups?" Ikuto lifted Amu right off her feet.

"Ikuto?!" Her face turned red like an apple and she panicked. Ikuto quickly carried her away.

I guess everyone went their separate ways…" Rima pointed out the obvious. Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand,

"Well, where to?" Nagihiko smiled his usual smile. Rima blushed a bit and turned her head away.

"Roller Coaster!" She randomly shouted. They both began strolling to the largest roller coaster of the park. Once there, Rima stood in line.

"I'll watch you." Nagihiko waved and started walking away from line.

"What?" Rima placed a hand on her hip. "You don't like roller coasters?"

Nagihiko shrugged, I'm not too fond of them."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

Nagihiko's golden eyes narrowed, "Of course not."

Rima pointed a finger at him, "Prove it! I dare you to ride one!"

Nagihiko stood in the same position for a while. "Fine." Rima smirked and yanked Nagihiko back in line with her.

When their turn came they both sat next to each other. Once buckled up the coaster began moving up a large hill slowly.

The blonde observed the violet, "What's wrong, Nagi? You seem stiff." Nagihiko scratched the back of his head, "That's just your imagination."

Rima gripped the railing tightly, as the coaster began shifting a bit when it was at the very top of the hill.

"What a long drop…" Nagihiko notified. Rima gulped, "Yeah…"

Next thing you know you hear a billion screeching screams and the rattling of the coaster. After, a couple down hills and upside down crazy loops the ride ended. The blonde dizzily got out of her seat. She looked up to see Nagihiko's face expression which explained everything. She burst out laughing, but stopped when her sides began to ache.

Soon after, the two met up with the others. "Let's go to the water park!" Yaya shouted and lead the way. Pink head, Red head, and the two blondes entered the woman's dressing room.

"Damn, I wish I didn't bring a bikini, Ikuto is going to be all perverted." Amu complained.

Rima thought of an idea, "Amu, I have a 1-piece, we can switch."

"Really, Thanks so much!" Amu smiled and they exchanged bathing suits. Utau was wearing a black polka-dot dress bathing suit. Yaya was wearing a lavender top with purple shorts. Amu wore Rima's dark blue one piece with frills on the bottom. While Rima wore Amu's magenta and pink striped bikini.

Rima began tugging on the sides of the bikini, "This is kinds small…"

"Wow Rima! It really shows your developed features!" Yaya giggled, but Rima hit her over the head.

"It's not that bad…" Amu tried to convince Rima. Rima really started to regret switching with Amu. The girls exited out of the dressing room. They observed other girls with revealing and small bathing suits.

"Welcome to Hoe City." Utau said with enthusiasm.

"And we're joining the party!" Yaya cheered.

"See Rima, you're not the only one." Amu joked.

The girls heard a whistle from Kukai. "Let's get on some water rides." As Kukai began walking away Utau and Yaya shared death glares and followed closely behind him. Rima immediately covered her chest with her pale arms. She was too embarrassed to look at Nagihiko. On the other hand, Nagihiko chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rima's shoulder.

Ikuto looked disappointed when he saw Amu. Amu stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

They all rode extreme water rides, meaning they all got drenched. After the sun had begun to set, the sky turned a bright red with a mix of light orange. They all changed and decided to end the day on the Ferris wheel.

"Kukai ride with me!" Yaya and Utau asked at the exact same time. Kukai looked as though he was in pain. Rima giggled slightly as she watched the two girls drape over Kukai.

"Amu, sit on my lap." Ikuto smirked. He pulled her into a hug.

"Eh?!" Amu tried to squirm away from his grip.

"Noo!" She mouthed to Nagihiko. Nagihiko just gave a thumbs-up, "Good luck." He mouthed back.

They all got in the Ferris wheel as pairs, except the three-sum squeezed in one cage. Rima and Nagihiko began to eavesdrop to the others conversations. Amu and Ikuto were in the cage below them, while Utau, Yaya, and Kukai, were in the cage above them.

"Kukai, are you into older or younger girls?" Utau asked. She and Yaya glared at each other. Kukai ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "It depends."

"So do you like cold hearted singers or cute girly girls?" Yaya eyed Utau. Kukai sighed heavily.

All you could hear Amu shouting was "Stop! NOO!"

Rima and Nagihiko exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Yes, they had the strangest friends. Rima quietly called, "Nagi." Nagihiko was deeply staring into her golden eyes.

"Hm?"

"You make me feel self-conscious."

Nagihiko smiled, "Is that so?"

Rima blushed a light pink, her hear began pounding furiously. She was wondering if Nagihiko's heart was doing the same. She didn't want to look into his eyes because she knew she would blush red. She looked at the scenery to slow her heart down. It was beautiful; the sky was a marvelous dark blue shade with a tint of black. The stars began to appear. The stars were twinkling brightly. From far you could see snow covered mountains.

"What's so romantic about Ferris wheels?" Rima started, "I hear all these things about them." Nagihiko lightly chuckled as he watched Rima's puzzled expression.

Rima felt a cold drip of water fall onto her arm. More drops started to fall. Rima slid down her seat closer to Nagihiko because the rain was starting to make her feel cold. She rested her head on his chest. She couldn't hear his heart because of Amu's screaming. Nagihiko took hold of Rima's small and tender hands. Rima looked up into Nagihiko's bright eyes. Her heart began thumping again.

"Nag-

She was interrupted when Nagihiko leaned in and they shared a warm, pure, yet soothing kiss. When Nagihiko broke from the kiss he smirked,

"Is that romantic enough for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay that was the first chapter of my first story so hope you liked it! Please review and tell my what you liked and all that. Or if I made any mistakes. Thanks! :)**


	2. The Proposal

**.:The Same Night as the Amusement Park:.**

Drowsy-eyed Rima hooked her arm around Nagihiko's. She was so exhausted from the amusement park, but wouldn't admit it.

Nagihiko dug his hands in his jacket pocket to pull out his apartment keys. The keys jingled as he stuck the key in the lock and twisted it open.

They stepped inside and Nagihiko flicked on the light switch.

"Wow it's bright in here!" Rima yawned and squinted her eyes. "Where's the couch?" She stumbled a bit and landed face first onto the couch pillow.

"Found it." She muffled into the pillow.

Nagihiko began chuckling, "Are you sure you're not tired?"

Rima lifted her head from the pillow, "Yeah I'm fine…" She lied, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll be back." Nagihiko turned away and walked into his room.

"I'll just close my eyes for a bit…" Rima mumbled, struggling to sit up straight. A few minutes of silence went by and Nagihiko came out of his room, holding a tiny dark blue velvet box.

He grinned when he noticed Rima sitting up fast asleep. He slid across the cherry wooden floors over to the couch. He gently poked Rima's shoulder; therefore she collapsed back onto the pillow.

Nagihiko opened the mini box he was holding, which turned out to be a 3 karat diamond ring. Nagihiko gently took a hold of Rima's left hand. He then carefully slid the shining ring onto Rima's ring-finger. She shuffled a bit, Nagihiko placed a warm blanket on top of her.

**.:Morning:.**

It was the following morning and the bright shining sun could be seen through the thin silky curtains. Rima slowly opened her eyes. She quickly glanced around the room, and remembered that she had fallen asleep. She stretched and felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She observed her phone and it was a text from Amu. Rima slid open the key pad and began gliding her fingers across the letters when she saw "it."

Right there on her left hand was a glistening huge ring. Rima's golden eyes widened as her mind processed what she was seeing.

"Oh my…" She started and her cheeks flushed. She brought her hands up to her cheeks and let out a loud squeal.

"N-Nagihiko!" She called, jumping up from the couch. She spotted him sleeping on the floor.

"What a heavy sleeper…" She thought to herself. Nagihiko looked all peaceful when he is sleeping. Rima didn't want to ruin the cute moment.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a loose string on the couch and she stumbled, landing on top of Nagihiko. Rima quickly looked up at Nagihiko. He didn't even budge.

"Nagihiko!" Still nothing.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm, which made him slowly open his eyes. "Rima…?"

"Are you serious?!" Rima blurted out. Nagihiko had a confused expression on his face.

"Serious about what?" Nagihiko asked. Rima rolled her eyes.

"This!" She shoved her left hand in his face. He laughed when he saw Rima's expression.

"Oh, that." Nagihiko grinned, "Yes."

Rima's face was speechless.

"Mashiro Rima, will you marry m-

"Yes!" Rima interrupted and quickly kissed him on the cheek. They tightly embraced one another.

"I love you Rima, with all my heart." Nagihiko whispered.

"I love you too, Nagihiko." Rima returned the whisper.

**.:Later That Day:.**

"You're getting married?!" Amu screamed to the whole world.

"I need some proof!" Utau crossed her arms. Rima waved the ring around.

"Wow! You're so lucky!" Yaya squeaked like a mouse.

"But you two are so young. I heard young marriages don't last." Utau notified.

"Who cares! They love each other." Amu shouted again.

Rima fiddled with the end of her skirt.

"Have you told each other's families?" Yaya questioned whiling munching on potato chips.

"Well we told my parents…" Rima sighed.

"How'd it go?" Yaya urged.

"Let's just say we're not inviting my dad to the wedding. He was really angry and said I'm making a huge mistake. My mom didn't seem to care."

"Yes, fathers are over protective." Amu added. "What about Nagi's Mother?"

Rima nodded, "Tomorrow, wish me luck!"

**.:Next Day:.**

Nagihiko and Rima held hands as the door bell rang throughout the mansion.

"What will your mother think?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko smirked, "You'll see."

"What do you mean by tha-

The gates slowly creaked open. Nagihiko's Mother stood there at the entrance. Her brown hair was clipped up. She wore a pink kimono.

"My Sweetheart!" She ran up to Nagihiko and hugged him.

"Hello Mother." He greeted. Rima giggled because Nagihiko looked embarrassed.

"Rima-Chan! It's been a while!" She hugged Rima. "Has Nagihiko been nice to you?" She whispered eyeing her son.

"Don't worry everything is fine." Rima assured.

"Well what are we doing out here?" Nagihiko's mom questioned, "In we go!" The two love birds followed her inside.

They all sat on the floor mats, which sucked for Rima because her leg had fallen asleep, therefore she began wobbling.

"Mother, we came here to let you know we are getting married." A smile slowly crept up upon his Mother's lips.

"Nagi! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed. "That's my boy!" She glanced at wobbling Rima.

"Rima! You lucky girl! You're practically going to be my daughter!"

Rima smiled.

"We're going to do everything together! I'll help you prepare for the wedding and everything! It will be so much fun!" Rima didn't expect Nagihiko's Mother to be this excited. Rima looked at Nagihiko for help, but he just smiled evilly.

"Just call me Mama for now on!" Nagihiko Mother grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews and favoriting this story! :) It totally makes my day! And I'm super sorry for updating the second chapter late! :( **

**I promise I will post the 3rd chapter so fast that you'll be like.."WHOA!" Lol! ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter :) It means a lot to me! ^^ Thanks again everyone!!**


	3. A Game

**A/N: Bold=Text Messages**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Over here, Rima!" Nagihiko's Mother twirled around happily. Rima was being dragged to every single store in the crowded mall. The last time she walked this much was when she had to run the 3 miles in high school.

Rima had the urge to pull the fire-alarm she passed five minutes ago, meaning everyone one would evacuate the building, which could give her the time to leave.

"Wait here Rima, I'll be back!" Nagihiko's Mother exclaimed. Rima gave her a smile and collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Don't go running off now!" Nagihiko's Mother added, and skipped away.

Rima took a long sigh. This was Nagihiko's plan all along. He wants Rima and his mom to do all the wedding plans, while he does whatever he wants.

Rima was lost in thought. She was thinking of sneaky ways of how to get Nagihiko back, and began counting the number of change in the wishing well in front of her, when a ring in her pocked startled her. She pulled out her cell phone and read the text from her fiancé.

**Hello Rima :) **

Rima gripped her phone and madly texted back.

**Stop trying 2 act all innocent with the :) face! B cuz of u my legs are jello! :(**

Rima turned her head to the side to see this annoying teen girl laughing like a hyena. Rima was about to shut her up when her phone rang again.

**Haha! :D**

Rima immediately texted him back.

**You're so mean! U knew this wuz gunna happen all along!**

Another, minute went by and Rima took a look at her watch that read "4:00pm". Rima couldn't believe she has been shopping for over 7 hours now. Finally she received a text.

**Ok I'm sorry. :( Please forgive me Rima.**

Rima bit her lip thinking about it for a moment. Seeing that sad smiley face icon made her feel guilty.

**Okay fine. I forgive you. But you know I'll get you back!**

Rima felt the bench shift a bit. In the corner of her eye she saw a little boy staring at her.

**Let's…play a game.**

Rima's eyebrows narrowed, and slowly texted him back.

**Trying 2 change the subject? But ok, what game? :O**

In less than a second her cell phone rang.

**Go to the local park.**

Rima noticed the little boy scoot closer to her. He had giant blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Rima asked a little too rudely.

"Whatcha' doing?" He asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Are you lost or something?" Rima questioned, not even bothering to look at him. The boy shook his head from side to side. Rima got up from the bench and brushed off her jacket.

She rolled her eyes, "Look kid, I-

"Rima!" Rima turned her head to see Nagihiko's mom over loaded with tons more shopping bags. "Where does she get all this money?" Rima thought to herself.

"While you were resting, I picked out the flowers for your wedding!" Rima nodded. "Look in this bag!" Nagihiko's mom instructed and shoved a pink bag in Rima's face. Rima stuck her head half-way in when; Nagihiko's mom snatched the bag away.

"Just kidding! The flowers are a complete surprise!" Nagihiko's Mom laughed. Rima a bit startled joined in with the laughter.

"Um…Nagihiko wants me to meet him at the park…" Rima started.

"Could it be a romantic date? Go for it Rima!" She squeaked, and squeezed Rima's shoulders.

Rima giggled, "Thanks for everything!" She waved and skipped away. "That was easy…" Rima mumbled to herself. Rima remembered that weird little boy and turned her head to see him gone.

"Wonder where he went?" She thought to herself, but shrugged it off and continued exiting the mall. Her heart was throbbing; she was excited to see _him_.

Rima ran a few blocks down the sidewalk, pass the old Seiyo Elementary. She crossed the street to the park. She realized the sun was setting; it was dark pink and a mix or red-orange. There were kites gliding in the air, and people laughing while having a good time.

Suddenly, a ring filled the evening air. Rima reached into her pocket to read the new text from Nagihiko.

**I can see you.**

Rima quickly took a glance around the park, but couldn't see him. Rima could smell the scent of teriyaki chicken and yakisoba, which made her hungry. She texted back,

**Where r u?**

Less than 10 seconds later Rima received another text.

**You have to find me.**

Rima sighed, she wanted to see him, not search for him. Rima carefully observed thecrowded park. She strides up to a huge sakura tree, and slowly came up from behind it and saw nothing.

**You're cold.**

Rima sighed for the 100th time today and strides toward the playground, where she found no Nagihiko. Only screaming, running, children. Rima looked under the slide, behind the rusty merry-go-round, in bushes, and even glanced up to look at the tree branches.

**You're still cold.**

She began to get real frustrated and texted him.

**I hate this game!**

She began parading up a hill. The grass was tall, which began scratching Rima's legs. A short moment went by and the text made her happy.

**You're warm.**

Rima smiled and began running up the hill. The wind began to pick up and she heard a bush rustle and decided to peer inside.

**Warmer.**

A humungous, bulky oak tree caught her attention. She decided to take a short rest and sat on an old tire swing.

**Hot!**

She rapidly turned around, but didn't see anything, just a meadow of flowers. Suddenly, the tire wing began drifting by itself. The wind wasn't even blowing. Rima was confused.

"If I'm not swinging, then why…"

**Look up.**

She did and her eyes widened as she saw Nagihiko sitting on the tree branch.

"Out of all the places I could hide, I picked the most obvious place, and yet it took you forever to find me." He laughed. Hearing his laugh made Rima blush, and turn away.

"How is this obvious?" Rima questioned him.

"This is the biggest tree in the park." He notified.

Rima felt like a complete idiot, "No wonder you could see me." She mumbled.

"Dummy, sit up here." Nagihiko patted the area of the branch right beside him.

"I'm not a dummy!" Rima spat, and jumped on the lowest branch and started working her way up the tree. As Rima was climbing, the tree began making all these cracking noises, and began rusting a bit.

"Rima, you need to lay off the cake. You're breaking the tree." Nagihiko joked. Rima stuck out her tongue out at him, "I hate your guts!" and hopped onto the branch Nagihiko was sitting on. Nagihiko scooted closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Nagihiko smirked, "Are you sure you hate me?" He slowly began leaning towards her face. She began slowly sliding away, until she couldn't slide over anymore. How could she resist him? She began to lean in towards him too.

When suddenly, she shoved him away. "Tag you're it!" She quickly jumped down the branches of the old tree onto the grass. She giggled at the dumbfounded Nagihiko.

"Told you I'd get revenge on you!" Rima crossed her arms, "If you want that kiss, you have to catch me!"

Nagihiko smiled, "This should be easy." He jumped down from the tree, and Rima screamed. She started sprinting down the hill, being careful not to slip.

She looked behind her to see Nagihiko only a few feet away. Nagihiko had all this energy, while Rima was gasping for air. Once she made it down the hill she ran towards the playground. It was completely deserted.

She hopped onto the merry-go-round, and began regaining oxygen. On the other hand, Nagihiko smiled the evil smile. He took hold of the metal handle bars and spun the merry-go-round. It began creaking and spinning at full speed, Rima held on for dear life.

"Cheater!" She shouted at him. She was feeling extremely dizzy, as the merry-go-round's speed was decreasing. She saw two of everything and decided to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment.

When she re-opened them she saw those seductive bright eyes.

"AAAH!" She screamed startled, she stumbled back a bit, when Nagihiko grasped her hand, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Got you!" He smirked. Rima's face turned apple red. "Don't I get my winning kiss?" He teased.

"No, I still hate your guts!" Rima pulled away from the hug and pouted.

"Why is that?" He wondered.

"Because you always win! But this time I'll win!" Rima smirked.

"How are you going to do that?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to beat you to a kiss!" With that said, Rima rapidly collided her tender lips onto Nagihiko's.

When she pulled away, she teased back, "Got you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: OMG!!! Sorry 4 taking soooooo long to update!! I've been super busy with school! I started 3 weeks ago.**

**I finally got ahead on my homework, so I get to update a lot quicker now. You'll probably see the next chapter Saturday or Sunday! I'm sorry again!**

**Oh and thanks SO MUCH 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm SO HAPPY! :) The reviews totally get me motivated! You guys are the best! **

**Oh and you're probably thinking when is Nagihiko going to lose his memory? Don't worry, it's a lot closer than you think! ;) So beware! Lol!**

**What do you think of weird little boy? xD You'll get it later don't worry! I hope this wasn't too cheesy, I typed this in a hurry :/**

**Anyways, thanks hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Jealousy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nagihiko!"

When he heard his name he reeled around to see Amu running towards him waving something in her hand. Once she reached him and regained her breath she began babbling,

"Okay! Okay! I was reading through a magazine today and found these 2 free passes to go river rafting!"

Nagihiko smiled, "Great…and?"

Amu brushed her pink bangs from her face and took a deep breath, "I don't need them, meaning you and Rima should go!" There were sparkles in her eyes.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Rima going river rafting? I honestly think these will not be of use."

Amu sighed, "There's a lot of fun things you can do. If you know what I mean." Amu giggled and nudged Nagihiko. Nagihiko smiled his evil smile. "This will be fun."

"That's the spirit!" Amu cheered and handed him the passes and skipped off. Amu made a sharp turn around a corner and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Step 1 completed." She smirked.

--

"Open." Nagihiko removed his hands from Rima's eyes. Rima opened her big eyes to see a huge river, rushing out of control, and fluttering butterflies.

"It's…beautiful?" Rima didn't know how to respond. Nagihiko laughed,

"We're going river rafting."

"Rafting?" Rima gulped. She's never even been this high up in the mountains before. The fresh scent made her nose tickle.

"I can't even swim!" Rima admitted.

"That's why you wear a life jacket." Nagihiko pointed out the obvious and Rima crossed her arms. The sound of the river was killing her ears.

"We're doing this why?" Rima wanted to turn around and head home.

"Welcome, welcome!" Rima and Nagihiko whirled around to see a young teen with black velvet hair and emerald eyes. She wore a baseball cap and a revealing bathing suit.

"I'm going to be your instructor today, so listen and watch carefully." The instructor giggled and waved at Nagihiko.

Rima observed the teen carefully and narrowed her eyebrows. "I don't like her." She mumbled.

Nagihiko sighed, "Don't judge people so quickly."

"You're on her side, aren't you?" Rima pointed a finger at him. Nagihiko blinked a few times, "What sides?"

"I'm Yumiko Hitomi!" The instructor happily introduced herself.

"Yumiko-san," Nagihiko started.

"No, no, no, call me Hitomi." She winked at him and hugged him.

Rima clenched a fist, "call me Hitomi." She annoyingly mocked. "Hey, how come I don't get a hug?" Rima crossed her arms.

"Sorry you're so short! I didn't see you there!" Hitomi hugged Rima a little too hard. Rima felt like slapping the perfect shaped teen.

What Rima and Nagihiko didn't know was from a distance, two girls were spying on them.

--

Yaya was munching on a peach.

"I can't wait until the wedding!" Yaya danced around like a maniac from all the sugar stored in her.

"Don't do that Yaya! You'll make the raft flip over!" Amu snapped. Yaya stuck her tongue out, and snatched the binoculars from Amu and peered in it.

"Hey, why does Rima look so tense?" Yaya wondered.

"Let me see," Amu snatched the binoculars back, "Who's that girl with black hair?" The sun shined in their eyes, and blocked the view. "Here, let's move closer." Amu tossed Yaya a paddle and they started rowing away.

--

Rima inserted the life jacket on her and watched Nagihiko and Hitomi's conversation.

"So…what's your name?" Hitomi leaned close to Nagihiko.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching the lesson?" Rima interrupted.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "So what's your name?" She repeated the question. Nagihiko smiled, "Fujisaki Nagihiko." Rima popped-up between the two, "I'm Mashiro Rima!"

"Good! Keep them apart Rima!" Amu and Yaya high fived each other.

Rima sighed and groaned as Hitomi was demonstrating the rules. Rima didn't pay any attention, for she knew Hitomi was only talking directly to Nagihiko. The wind began to pick up which started sending chills.

"I have a question!" Rima interrupted.

"What?" Hitomi snapped.

"How come you're wearing all this make-up when it's going to be washed off anyway once we get in the water?"

Hitomi cleared her throat and proceeded, "Anyway, back to the topic."

"Can we just go in the water now?" Rima smirked.

"You actually want to do this now?" Nagihiko asked shocked. A minuet ago Rima hated being here. Rima just simply nodded, "Might as well make the best of it."

The three got into an old raft and were handled paddles. The raft already began drifting rapidly.

"We'll start with a level three course." Hitomi clasped her hands together and eyed Nagihiko. The raft began sinking and popping right back up. Rima was sure she was going to fly off! She wasn't even using the paddle. She gripped onto Nagihiko's shirt. Suddenly the raft settled down and Rima made her first move.

"Nagi, look at those birds!" Rima randomly pointed a direction. Nagihiko glanced around, "Where?"

Rima used this advantage to "accidently" whack Hitomi with the paddle. Hitomi screamed, lost her balance, and headed for a big dip in the water. Rima smirked as she heard a big splash.

Nagihiko turned back to Rima, "Where's Yumiko-san?" Rima just shrugged and began whistling.

--

"Hahaha!" Amu started laughing.

"Go Rima!" Yaya cheered and joined in with the laughter.

--

Hitomi came back up to the surface for air and climbed back on board. "Watch where you're paddling, Rima!" They both glared at each other.

"Oh! Where'd you go, Hitomi?" Rima played innocent. Nagihiko sighed and patted Rima on the head. The raft ride began to bore everyone since it was moving like a snail.

"Want to hear a cool fact?" Hitomi smiled.

"Why not?" Nagihiko returned the smile. Rima rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled,

"No thanks."

"Well, people call this river the River of Jealousy." Hitomi laughed.

"You don't say?" Rima replied sarcastically. Nagihiko sighed; this whole trip was not going as planned.

"So what's your relationship?" Hitomi asked, and sat right next to Nagihiko.

"Well-

Rima tugged Nagihiko away from Hitomi, and answered the question, "He's my fiancé."

"Wow, when are you getting married?"

"In-

"A lot closer than you think!" Rima interrupted Nagihiko again.

"Rima, be nice." Nagihiko whispered. Rima shook her head,

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be on the look-out?" Rima questioned Hitomi. Nagihiko was about to tell Rima something when the raft's speed began increasing again. The ride was getting bumpier because of the huge rocks.

Then, Rima and Hitomi screamed as the raft flipped over and they all fell out. Rima floated back up to the surface and started coughing up water. She climbed back onto the empty raft.

"Nagihiko?" She called, and glanced around her."Nagihiko!" Rima couldn't even hear her own voice from the loudness of the running river.

"Where are you?!" She shouted once more and began panicking. She was completely drenched, and was freezing.

--

"What's going on?!" Amu panicked as well while she witnessed the whole scene.

"Where's Nagihiko?!" Yaya stood up from the raft.

"No don't stand! We'll-

Yaya and Amu screamed as their raft had flipped over too.

--

Rima examined the river, but it was all a blur. The water was burning her eyes.

"Over here!" Rima whirled around to see Nagihiko getting back onto the raft.

"I was so scared!" Rima hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He replied sincerely.

"Where's Yumiko-san?" Nagihiko glanced through the rushing river. Rima balled up a fist, "Does he really care about her?" She thought to herself.

"Help!" Hitomi waved her hand above the surface.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko helped her up into the raft again. The raft gently floated up on shore, as they all hopped back onto the deck. Hitomi whispered something in Nagihiko's ear which made him laugh.

Rima angrily said, "I'm going to change…" and ran off to the girl's bathroom. Rima walked over to the old rusty sinks and gazed her reflection in the cracked mirror. She had a horrible expression on her pale face. "Look at me…" She shook her head and bit her lip, "Maybe I am overreacting…" She sighed and began getting dressed in her spare clothes.

"I'm sure there's nothing going on between them. Nagihiko would never do such a thing." She smiled and exited the bathroom. "Get a hold on yourself, Rima!"

--

"Come on Yaya, let's move closer." Amu and Yaya were soaked. And because of it, Amu's hair looked red and Yaya's looked brown.

They got back onto shore and hid behind a stinky rotten berry bush and observed Nagihiko and Hitomi. The sun was violently shining high in the sky now and the wind slowly drifted leaves around.

"What are they talking about?" Yaya scratched her head.

"I can't even hear what their saying!" Amu sighed.

--

"Nagihiko, I had so much fun with you!" Hitomi giggled and walked closer to Nagihiko. Nagihiko backed away,

"You already know I love Rima. I'd appreciate it, if you would back off." He sat on a near bench.

"Oh! How manly." Hitomi sat right beside him and giggled again.

"Please stop interfering." Nagihiko said sternly. Hitomi dramatically sighed,

"I'm sorry, but just let me thank you for your time." Before Nagihiko could even protest, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. He tried to pull way, but Hitomi had a strong grip on him. She forced Nagihiko onto the ground and was on top of him. She began kissing him roughly.

"Nagi…hiko?" A shaky voice was heard.

Hitomi finally pulled away and licked her lips, as both she and Nagihiko saw Rima standing lifelessly, with her honey eyes wide.

"He was all over me!" Hitomi lied. Nagihiko's heart ached right when he saw tears roll down Rima's pale cheeks. Rima began trembling and looked at the ground. She clenched both her fists.

"Rima!" Nagihiko immediately pushed Hitomi off of him and stood up, while reaching a hand towards Rima.

"S-Stay Back!" Nagihiko flinched, as Rima took a few steps backward.

"My heart hurts!" She choked on a sob and started breathing heavily. A fresh round of tears rapidly began dripping down her face. Nagihiko listened as each tear of Rima's hit the ground.

Rima gripped her left ring finger and shoved the engagement ring right off and launched it at him.

"I-I can't b-believe you!" She started sobbing more, and angrily started wiping the tears away.

"I really hate you Nagihiko! And I will always hate you!" Rima screeched and dashed-off.

"Rima don't-

Nagihiko watched as his love was leaving his life.

"Rima!" Yaya popped up from the bush and ran after her.

"How could you?!" Amu yelled at Nagihiko and also ran after her best friend.

Nagihiko's long bangs covered his face expression. Hitomi just smirked and walked off. Rima ran to Nagihiko's apartment and quickly began shoving all her belongings in her bag. She tried to walk out but just fell to her knees.

"Why?" She felt as if she couldn't even breathe. Why did it feel like everything was moving too quickly?

Nagihiko dashed after Rima to his apartment and jammed the key into the lock. Once Rima heard the door open she dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Rima?!" Nagihiko ran around his apartment, and noticed a light under the bathroom door and began banging on it,

"Rima, please hear me out!" All he could hear was endless crying.

"So this is how it f-feels to get y-your heart b-broken! I didn't know it w-would hurt this b-bad!" Rima shouted at him.

"Rima, she kissed me! Please believe me!" Nagihiko shouted back and began trying to twist the door knob, but it wouldn't even budge.

"By the l-looks of it! You were r-ready to g-go to the n-next level w-with her!" She shouted and was shaking crazily.

"Rima! Please open up!" Nagihiko banged on the door one last time.

Rima shouted, "I wish you would just disappear!" Nagihiko flinched and slowly sank to the floor. Nagihiko shook his head, and put his hands to his head. He swallowed back tears.

"I know you hate me and don't ever want to speak to me again, but…"

He sighed shakily.

Rima heard his footsteps move away from the door. She slowly tried to stand up as she reached for the door knob and twisted it as quietly as possible. Then pushed the door open. She tried to hold in her sobs which was a challenge. She arrived at the front door; she pushed it open when suddenly she felt a cold hand grab her wrist and pull her back.

"NOOO!" She shouted and began struggling. "Let go of me!"

Nagihiko's grip was too strong. Rima began trying to free herself. "I just want to go! I never want to see you! Please let me go!" She screeched. Her legs fell weak and she had fallen to her knees, along with Nagihiko.

"Why won't you let me go?! I hate-

Rima tried to finish off the sentence, but lost her voice.

"Rima, please don't leave me! I love you more than anything!" Nagihiko admitted. Rima flinched and looked up to see one single tear roll down Nagihiko's face. Rima gasped and began crying even more.

Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. Rima tried to pull away, but couldn't. She gave up and rested her head on his chest. After 30 minutes of silence Rima spoke quietly between sobs.

"I-I don't know w-why but I can't l-leave you!"Nagihiko's eyes widened, and listened to every word carefully.

"I-I don't know why but I s-still l-love you!" Rima squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched Nagihiko's shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nagihiko kissed Rima's soft cheek. "I will always love you Rima, not any other girl." Rima slowly nodded,

"I-I really t-thought you l-liked her!" Rima whispered.

"I only have eyes for you…" Nagihiko whispered back and Rima sniffed.

"I don't want to hurt you ever again." Nagihiko caressed Rima's rosy cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Rima glanced up at Nagihiko, and Nagihiko asked,

"Will you promise to never leave me?"After Rima had calmed down she smiled,

"I promise." Nagihiko leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Rima's lips.

"As long as you promise to never forget about me." Rima smiled again. Nagihiko returned the smile and wiped away her tears.

"I promise." They pressed their lips on one another to finish off the warming kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter. Was it boring? Sappy? Yummy? Sad? Weird? Sexy? Haha Just kidding ;D LoL. Its the longest chapter so far! Lol I began thinking all couples get into fights so why not add a little drama? xD**

**I got the whole rafting idea from my brother and his wife because they went rafting and told me how they had a flirty instructor and how they fell off the raft. Then I'm like, "Wow! This could be a chapter for my story!" xD (By the way, so sorry for updating late again. I'm a busy bee! Haha Doesn't that sound cheesy? LOL!)**

**Oh yes, and thank you SO much for the reviews again! :) I woke up one morning and saw 6 reviews in one day! I'm like YAY! ^^ Like I said before you guys are the best and keep me wanting to write more! Yeah! High Five! **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter :) I will update as soon as possible! ^^ **


	5. Tadase

**A/N:** **Hey everybody! Wassup? :D**

**I'm SOOO sorryyyy! Like superly duperly sorry for not updating in like forever! :( Please forgive me you guys! I can explain! Well…kinda xD **

**Let's just say I haven't really been inspired to write…but I got that inspiration back so yeah! :] Aaaand my computer crashed and I just recently got one! So Yaay! Thank you everyone for supporting me with this story and stuff! It means a lot! And I don't go back to school for a while so expect a new chapter like once a week! Like don't worry I'll keep updating this story until I finish it so no worries! :] Deal? :D I pinky promsise! :]**

**Age reminders: ****Amu, Rima, Tadase,and Nagihiko are 19. Kukai is 20. Ikuto is 23. Utau is 22. Yaya is:18 **

****

Rima pressed her face against the shiny glass window. The scent consisted of Windex. Yaya joined Rima and peered through the glass and asked, "Whatcha looking at?" Rima then sighed, "I'm starving and this small cafe' actually looks good!"

"Let's go inside then!" Yaya giggled, and grabbed Rima's hand as they entered the tiny deserted café. "It smells so yummy!" Yaya smiled cutely. The aroma of grinded coffee beans, and chocolate pastries made Rima hungrier if that was possible. Both girls walked up to the counter, a tall girl with red wavy hair and red framed glassed greeted them,

"Good morning, how can I help you ladies?" Rima examined the menu on a bulletin board above the employees head. Yaya shouted, "I want a medium regular hot chocolate!"

Rima raised a thin eyebrow at the younger girl, "Hot Chocolate? In the middle of summer?"

"Yes!" Yaya squealed, "Oh! And a double fudge peanut butter brownie!" The employee slightly smiled, she looked rather annoyed, "Do you want whipped cream with your hot chocolate?"

Yaya chirped, "Duh!" Rima bit her soft bottom lip, "I guess I'll have a caramel iced coffee, with a blue berry muffin." The cashier begins punching numbers rapidly and replied, "Your total comes to $11.57." Rima dug her hand into her purse and yanked out a $20 bill. Yaya reached into her pocket when her phone began vibrating. She instantly answered it and strides over to a table.

Once Rima got her change back and was handed a receipt with number 17 on it, she sat at the table Yaya was sitting it. The little red head hung up the phone and began chatting, "Hey me, Kukai, and Utau are going to a club tonight, want to join?"

Rima bit her lip, the last time she went to a club it turned out horribly. She was offered a drink. Yes, it was only a drink. But, it began to stack up as the night continued which resulted as her becoming awfully drunk. "I don't know…" Rima shrugged.

"Come on, Utau can get us in. You need to have fun! Party! Live!" Yaya insisted. Since the recent fight between Nagihiko and her, Rima began feeling weird around him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something without him for once…right? They could use a little break from each other. After all, they'll be spending their whole lives together. Rima smirked, "Sure, you could use some fun."

"Great!" Yaya clapped. The two began gushing about random and girly things when something caught Rima's eye. It was blonde. She looked out of the corner of her eye and pretended to hear Yaya talk. She could see a tall, blonde handsome young man.

"He looks so familiar…" Rima muttered to herself. Yaya looked confused, "What?" Rima pointed at the blonde guy, "Him."

Yaya quirked an eyebrow and leaned closer over the small table to hear what Rima had to say. "I've seen him somewhere before."

Yaya looked at the man up and down before saying anything, "He's cute."

"Number 17". Rima got up from her chair as their number was called. She slowly walked pass the blonde guy to get a closer look. She still couldn't figure out who it was and it was bugging her. She just had to find out who he was. It was her own personal mission. She snatched the drinks and bag of pastries off of the counter and decided to walk by the standing guy again. She purposely dropped the pastry bag, as it reached the floor it made a crunching noise and he turned around and glanced at Rima, and picked up the bag. "Here," he smiled and handed it to her. His eyes narrowed and it hit him,

"Mashiro-san?"

Rima finally recognized the smooth voice, "Hotori-kun?" He lightly laughed and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Rima, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tadase Hotori.

"Yeah since elementary school." It was awkward when Rima was hugging him with her hands full; she pulled away. "Why not join me and my friend?"

Tadase nodded, "Thanks, this finally gives us time to catch up on everything we missed."

"Who's this?" Yaya folded her arms across her chest and glared at Rima. Rima smiled softly, "This is Hotori Tadase…a childhood friend I guess you could say."

Tadase shook the red pig tailed hair girl, "And you are…?"

"Yuiki Yaya." She spat out. Tadase nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you." Rima had to admit his eyes were amazing. The soft maroon colored glow was still there. It was hard for Rima to believe she was actually talking to Tadase. It's been so many years.

They both began chatting up a storm, and shot each other with questions. Yaya sipped on her hot chocolate slowly while eyeing the two carefully. There was something about him that she didn't like, but couldn't figure out what the hell it was. Something grabbed Yaya's attention. Did she just see Rima blush? Impossible. There was a soft pink glow on her pale cheeks.

"Number 18!"

Tadase's eyes left Rima's and he looked down at his expensive looking watch. "Looks like I'm running low on time, I better grab my coffee and book-out." He stood up, adjusting his green tie.

"Wait," Rima stopped him. "Me and my friends are heading to a club tonight…you should come."

Tadase was already at the counter and was handed his coffee he nodded, "Sound like fun." He was gone in a flash.

Rima can't believe she just did that. Why did she just invite a guy she hasn't seen in forever over her fiancé?

".That." Yaya spoke slowly and looked at Rima suspiciously trying to read her expression. Rima tossed her long hair behind her right shoulder. "What was what?"

Yaya shook her head from side to side. "Him! Why did you even invite him?" Rima just casually shrugged, "I have no idea."

Yaya took another bite of her scrumptious brownie and shouted. "You have a fiancé! You can't just be inviting random guys you don't even know to a club!"

Rima rolled her eyes, and calmly stated. "I do know him." Rima's eyes bored into Yaya's. "And why can't I?"

Yaya opened her mouth but nothing came out. How could she respond that? "Um…it just doesn't…sound right." The girl began nibbling on her perfect teal colored finger nail. Rima was more confused as to what Yaya was trying to say.

"I know what I'm doing." Rima spoke quietly. But really, in her head she had no clue what she was doing.

**.:Later that night:.**

"You look stunning." Nagihiko observed Rima, she blushed and she glanced at her reflection through the mirror. The blonde wore a hot pink silver sublimation dress.

"So where are you heading to tonight?" Nagihiko asked curiously as he flipped quickly through channels on the flat screen TV. Rima spun around to look at herself one last time and responded,

"A club with Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase." Nagihiko stopped switching through the channels and looked up at Rima. He was fine with everyone, but was not aware of the last guy listed.

"Who's Tadase?" Rima glanced up at her handsome fiancé, "A childhood friend I ran into today."

Nagihiko glanced back at the TV, "Oh." He finally found something amusing on TV. "I see."

Rima walked towards the door, "I'll see you later tonight...I love you."

Nagi waved and blew Rima a kiss, "Bye."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Soooo what did you guys think? I knowww super boring short chapter! But trust me next chapter is super juicy and long! I mean its party time! At a club, what do you expect? xD I mean there's dancing..and wait what's that..a drunk Rima I hear? xD Hehe maybe.**

**And I just haaad to add Tadase in the story because it will bring more drama just wait and see! So tell me Whatcha think! Again I apologize for taking SOOO long to update! Sorry! :( Oh and crap i forgot what I was gunna say..Oh yeah there might be spelling errors and all that because it's late at night and im super tired...=_=**

**Anyways, thank you everyone for being so patient! You guys are the best! ^O^**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming very soon! Pinky Promise! :D**


	6. Club Night

**A/N: I've apologized a lot with this story and I apologize again! D: It's not like I forgot about the story, it's just I got sick with long term writers block. xD But I know where this story is going now, so it's all good. I really need to finish this story, becaaaause I have another story idea up my sleeve :) Woohoo! Anyways, thank you guys for staying with me with this story. I hope you like this chapter! :D As soon as I get like 2 reviews I will upload the next chapter xD Just to make sure you're still with me! xD I don't wanna be writting more chapters if no one is reading them :'( I 3 every single one of you! :D**

**Age reminders: ****Amu, Rima, Tadase,and Nagihiko are 19. Kukai is 20. Ikuto is 23. Utau is 22. Yaya is:18 **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Utau's amazing hot limo pulled up along the curb. Rima fled down the remaining apartment steps, avoiding tripping on her heels. The curly hair blonde opened the door, and slid right inside a black leather seat.  
"Riiiiiimaaaaaa!" The youngest girl bounced up and down on the seat. Rima waved at Yaya, "Hello."

"Looking good, Rima." Startled, Rima tossed her long hair behind her and turned her bead to see Kukai flashing a mischievous grin. Rima rolled her honey orbs, and realized Yaya and Utau glaring at her; she just avoided their gaze and refused saying anything, not wanting to be in the quarrel of winning Kukai's heart.  
The car ride was rather short and everyone scrambled out. Yaya looked cute, with her red hair down for once. She wore a black sparkle and ruffled mini dress. Utau on the other hand looked like a model with a halter top and blue mini skirt. As for Kukai he wore nice black pants with a simple t shirt. Rima guessed a lot of girls would be all over him.  
As they entered the doors, they were stopped by scary security men, but Utau got everyone to pass. Music blasted from the stereos. The walls were rattling from the bass and underneath your feet felt like an earthquake. The neon lights blinked crazily, making it hard to see. Utau began complaining how they should give seizure warnings. Everywhere you glanced was crowded. Most people were spot either dirty dancing or making out. Rima fidgeted with the end of her dress as the uneasiness was overwhelming her. She felt scared and misplaced. There was a lot of freighting looking men that gave her the shivers. She wanted to turn around and run into Nagihiko's arms. Rima glanced over at Yaya who was already dancing. She was surprised that with Yaya's baby personality she didn't look the slightest scared. It was Rima's turn to feel like a baby. She clawed deep in her pocket to pull out her phone to text Nagihiko, but someone's butt bumped into her making her phone glide across the floor weaving past people's feet and legs. Rima panicked and immediately fell to her hands and knees and began searching for it. The floors were filthy which gave her goose bumps. Rima stood back up and brushed the dirt off her dress. She wanted to tell her friends where she was going, so they wouldn't be wondering. As she scanned the crowd she saw Kukai who was already jamming out on the dance floor with pretty girls around him. She could feel the dark aura from Yaya and Utau.

"What are you doing?" Utau shouted at Rima. The younger blonde responded back, "I'm going to look for my phone!"

Utau turned to Yaya and gave her a questioning look, "What'd she say?"

Yaya shrugged and hollered at Rima, "You better not be looking for that Tadase!"

Rima fell back on her knees and began crawling around, avoiding being stepped on. The scent of alcohol was strong and it made her stomach twist. At last she spotted orange, and reached out for it, but someone accidentally kicked it and the phone went sliding again. Rima growled and went after it, as soon as she went to grab it again, a pair of hands snatched it and Rima quickly stood up and yelled, "Hey!"  
Her soft colored eyes met up with dark ones and the young man held out the phone towards Rima.  
Rima's frown quickly turned to smile, as she took her bruised phone.  
Tadase smiled in return, "you look really-"  
He got cut off as an older man put a stern hand on Rima's shoulder, "Hey babe, I'd love to see you on the dance floor."  
Rima's eyes widened and flinched, she held her breath.  
"She's obviously with me." Tadase defended and grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her towards him. The older man stumbled back a few steps and apologized.  
"Thank you." Rima said. Tadase nodded and they both walked to the bar, where it was much quieter and you could hear clearly. Rima had to admit Tadase looked adorable. The way the neon lights hit his face really brought out his facial features. He changed a lot. In the past she would always tease him for being the shorter one, but, now he was practically a foot taller than her.

They sat upon the stools, "What can I get for you?" A bartender asked.  
"Whatever you recommend," Tadase said. The man huffed and walked away to get a few drinks. Rima was surprised he didn't ask for an ID, since they were obviously under age. She didn't even want to drink in the first place but thought why not. Tadase turned to Rima and spoke up first,

"There's so much to catch up on." Rima just nodded thinking of her past childhood. Two drinks slid in their direction and Rima slowly grabbed the odd looking class and took a sip and winced at the strong flavor.  
Tadase smiled, "What did I miss?" Rima's voice was quiet and simply said "Everything."  
She turned her head away. "You never came back for high school. You broke our pinky promise that we would keep in touch."  
Tadase half smiled, "I'm sorry some things came up after my family moved which made complications."  
Rima sighed, "You never answered my phone calls or responded to any of my letters."

It was Tadase's turn to sigh, and he ran a hand along his bleach blonde hair, "Like I said things came up."  
"You weren't there when I needed you most." Rima, bangs covered her pale face. Tadase was about to speak again, but Rima beat him to it,

"It's kinda funny how the guy I hated most was there for me all along."  
Tadase spoke, but Rima interrupted, "Now me and him are getting married." She had a huge smile on her face. "He changed me. I use to be a cold hearted spoiled girl, but now I'm different." She took another sip of the drink and stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
"You're getting married, congratulations." Tadase grinned, "He's a lucky one".

Rima shyly shrugged, "I'm the lucky one to have him." She gulped down the rest of the drink and felt her throat throbbing which made it burn.  
They began talking and catching up on things for over an hour. They talked about school, and hard times. They would take breaks and start laughing at events in the past. Rima found out that Tadase is starting college here, so he won't be moving for awhile. She continued drinking until she became dizzy.

"I'm really sorry about not responding to any of your calls back then." Tadase began explaining, "My grandmother grew very sick so we had to continue moving for better treatment, I just didn't have the time. This must sound like a stupid excuse."  
Rima shook her head, "I understand we'll just start over!"

"Since we're starting over, I'll be here for you, for now on."

Rima narrowed her eyes at him "You better." She said jokingly.

Tadase looked at his watch and got up," I better get going, will you be okay?" He had worried eyes.  
Rima nodded quickly, "Yes my friends are here." They gave each other a friendly hug and he was on his way out. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I call you sometime."

Yaya took this time to take a break from dancing and madly stomp over to Rima.  
"What was that?" Yaya whined.  
Rima took another gulp of her drink, "What?" She looked out of it.

"You And that one guy!"  
Rima shrugged, "Nothing."

Yaya put a hand on her hip "Uh-huh." But the blonde randomly started laughing hysterically.

"Are you tipsy?"Rima quickly put a finger to Yaya's lips, "Shhh don't tell anyone."  
Rima went for another drink but the red head quickly snatched it away. Rima rolled her eyes and realized her phone was vibrating and picked it up.  
"Helllloooooo" she slurred, and began stumbling about Yaya following closely behind. There was a chuckle on the other end, "Are you drunk?"  
"No way José! Not in a billion years!"  
"Is everyone else drunk?" Nagihiko sounded concerned. Rima observed the crowd and watched Kukai shaking his booty.  
"Kukai are you drunk?" Rima called. He shook his head and took a shot, "Nah."  
"He's clean!" Rima shouted into the phone, "Wait he just fell over." She burst out laughing. Kukai was on the floor lying on his stomach with his elbows propped up. He started slithering around like a snake, and started doing an army crawl across the floor.  
Nagihiko sighed in disappointment, "and Utau?"  
She was found passed out by a nearby couch.  
"Utau went nighty-night." Rima dashed towards Kukai and tossed her phone behind her, but Yaya thankfully caught before it hit the ground.  
"Your head looks huuuuuge!" Rima pointed at Kukai's head, and she clutched her sides from laughing so hard. He started laughing too and pointed at her, "You look tiny like an ant!"  
Rima turned around "Hey hey hey," she said to a slender man. He looked creeped out and stared at her. She poked his face "You're chubby!"  
The man looked offended, and Kukai joined in, "Yeah fat man lose a few." Rima and Kukai went to high five each other but missed. Yaya took over the phone call with Nagihiko.

"Everyone is drunk except me, but I don't have a license, so I can't drive."  
Yaya fussed and watched her immature friends to crazy things.  
"But didn't you come in a limo?" Nagihiko asked.  
Yaya shook her head and pushed the phone closer to her ear, "We did, but Utau is passed out, so Yaya doesn't know the phone number."  
"I'm on my way."

Rima began spinning around in circles while Yaya had Kukai close by, and Utau woke up dazed so Yaya helped her walk outside. Nagihiko arrived quickly and pulled up to the curb. The night air was cold, and passing cars made splashing sounds from the rain earlier today.  
Kukai was refusing to get into the car until he was convinced it was an ice cream truck. Rima on the other hand ran inside once her lover was in view. The car ride was a pain for both Nagihiko and Yaya. The drunkies began screaming along with the songs on the radio. Soon after everyone got dropped off one by one, this was such a hassle. It was about 3am in the morning by the time Nagihiko and Rima arrived at his apartment. He carried her inside, and placed her on his bed.  
"You need to sleep." He instructed and switched off the light, then exited the room.  
Before he even got halfway way to the living room, the bedroom door clicked open, and Rima sprinted full speed ahead and launched herself onto his back, "I can't go to sleep without youuuuuuu." She slurred and her cheeks were flustered. She got off his back, and grabbed both of his soft hands and tugged him towards the room, "pleeeeeease."  
Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a good idea, because you don't like me sleeping in the same bed as you in the first place."  
Rima's eyes grew watery, "but I need youuuu!"  
Nagihiko chuckled, "You're only saying this now because you're drunk, and so you're thinking differently."  
Rima pouted, "Just lay beside meeee!"  
Nagihiko sighed, "Something tells me you're going to freak out in the morning."He couldn't 't resist those big eyes, and followed her to the bedroom and they laid down together as Rima wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as if he was a teddy bear and fell asleep.

As morning came it was a different story, Rima slowly opened her eyes, and squeezed them when she felt as though her head was thrashing into a wall. She tried opening her eyes again, letting her vision greet what was around her. Next to her she saw golden eyes staring at her. Her eyes instantly expanded wide and saw Nagihiko grinning. She self consciously brought the sheets over her petite body, a solid blush stained her cheeks.  
"W-w-what happened?" She stuttered.  
She hid under the covers, "We d-didn't d-do anything did we?" She peeked back out while shouting, "Why are you in the same bed as me?" She pushed him off shreiking, "Get off!"  
She jumped up from the bed running out the room. Her voice was incredibly high pitched. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  
Nagihiko muttered to himself, "I knew it."  
Rima came back in the room throwing her fluffy slippers at his head, causing squeaky noises. Nagihiko rubbed his head in pain. And held up his hands in defense. "We didn't do anything."  
"I feel so exposed," Rima wrapped her arms around her body.  
Nagihiko walked towards Rima, "I swear, you just asked me to lay next to you."  
Rima turned away playfully, and felt her face go red again, "I believe you."  
Nagihiko sighed from relief, "Really?"  
Rima nervously looked at him from the corner of her eye; she thought he looked so cute standing there with his signature smile. She nodded and turned to face him,

"No! Get out!" Nagihiko put on his "oh no" face. When Rima suddenly had a hand full of slippers and chased Nagihiko out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: What you think? :D Good? Boring? It's okay I understand xD Sorry if there is any mistakes! It's been a long 2 days writting this xD Lemme no what you think ;)  
And don't worry I'm not going to ditch this story no more! My goal is to finish this story by June! :D Hip! Hip! Horaaay!  
Bye bye! Sayonaraaaa!**


	7. Mysterious Child

**A/N:Thank you soo much for the reviews! :D They made my day! You guys are the best! So here's the new chapter! To be honest, this chapter is really booooring. Well that's what I think XD I'm sorrryyy! :( I got one of those robotic babies for child development class for a week so I couldn't concentrate on this chapter. It cries nonstop! xD If there's mispellings and errors I'm sorry I don't have time to read over it again the robot baby is crying again! xD Like for real! But anyways Enjoy! :D**

**Age reminders: ****Amu, Rima, Tadase,and Nagihiko are 19. Kukai is 20. Ikuto is 23. Utau is 22. Yaya is:18 **

Rima slumped onto her couch after kicking her fiancé out for the day and tried to overcome her hangover. She grabbed her forehead with force and stared up at the ceiling fan which was spinning rapidly. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was she needed time alone to overcome this headache. Her stomach called for food, so she slid off the couch and dragged her feet to the fridge. She carefully opened it, and felt the cold air hit her face. She felt like breakfast but there were nothing that fit that category.

Therefore, She decided to go to the grocery store and stalk up on food. She flew down the aisles and tossed random things in the cart and proceeded to the checkout line. As she exited the store she had her hands full and heard her phone ringing wildly. she reached for her pocket but ended up dropping a bag and angrily grabbed her phone to flip it open.  
"Hello?" Rima's voice sounded grumpy.  
"Rima, it's Tadase, I was wondering if from a week from today you want to meet up at a restaurant?"  
Rima blinked a few times and reached for the bag she dropped, while placing the phone between her ear and shoulder,  
"Umm..." She honestly didn't know what to say. And began strolling again.  
"Just a friendly dinner."  
Rima couldn't multitask and stopped walking then responded, "Okay."  
Tadase spoke "I'll call you later you sound busy."  
Rima weakly laughed "Yeah a little."  
He lightly laughed on the other end "Bye." Rima wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and got her boot stuck inside the crack of the sidewalk,  
"By-aaaahh!" She lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

She felt something wiggle underneath her and freaked. She quickly gathered up her fallen items and glanced down to see a little boy.  
"I'm so sorry!" She stood up and then helped the boy up. Her eyes narrowed at him, "Hey,"  
She took a good look at him and the memory flashed. "You're that annoying kid at the mall that one day!" The boy's big sapphire blue eyes stared up at her. **(A/N: Kid from chapter 3 XD)**  
"If you're not hurt or anything I might as well get going." The boy had a dead expression and just continued staring at her. Rima rolled her eyes and lazily waved as she was on her way, but a weak tug on the end of her jacket stopped her and she slightly turned her head to see the boys fingers gripping on her jacket for dear life. She dropped her heavy groceries and crouched down to his level, "You lost ?"

The boy continued staring. "Look, kid I know you can talk because you did at the mall." Rima's voice was filled with irritation; her headache was forming back into her head. "Whatever." She grabbed her things once again stomped off. When she got just a few steps ahead She heard sneakers skidding against the side walk. She stopped walking and the sound stopped. She started again and heard it again. She glanced at the shiny blue car next to her and looked at her reflection and saw the boys reflection behind her. She turned around,  
"look kid," Rima momentary looked around and become aware of people staring at this scene this boy was causing. "If u keep following me people will begin to think your my kid and that would be strange."  
The boy finally opened his mouth, "Enjoy the time you spend with someone because you never know when it's going to be gone." Rima's eyes widened and took a few steps backwards.  
"W-what?"  
"Don't turn your back on the ones that need you most."  
Rima felt her chest ache from her heart beating rapidly. A sudden queasiness washed over her making her knees go weak. For Rima it felt like she was in a deserted world and her and this boy were the only two left. As she glanced around her everything was moving in slow motion. The sound around her such as the cars and people went mute. The only noise she could hear was the boy, her heart, and her ragged breathing.  
"Remember." The boys voice echoed making her feel insecure. She squeezed her eyes shut and shouted "Stop it!" She waited a few seconds, and crossed her fingers hoping to god the eerie boy would be gone and everything would be normal. She could hear the loud noise of traffic and people talking travel back to her ears. She opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her vanished. Everything was moving at normal speed again. Her heart was still beating like a hammer against tissue paper.

A woman walked up to the shocked blonde, "Are you alright?" Rima tried to speak but words went unspoken. All she could do was quickly nod. The older woman picked up Rima's groceries and handed them to her. Rima dimly smiled and gradually got her heart beat settled down.

A sudden terrifying sound caused Rima to scream, but she soon realized it was her phone. She shakily grabbed her phone and answered it, "H-hello?"

"Rima is everything okay, dear?" Rima sighed of relief as she recognized Hanako, Nagi's moms voice.  
"Yeah your call just scared me that's all."  
"I'm so sorry. I was just calling you to tell you that we need to shop for your dress!" Hanako sang. "How bout Tuesday afternoon?"  
Rima spoke, "sounds good." Rima felt more relaxed listening to Hanako's happy voice.  
"How are you and Nagi?" Hanako sounded so upbeat. 'Nagihiko' Rima thought about him and what the boy had said.  
"umm" Rima stalled, "good."  
"just good?" Hanako's voice chimed down.  
"I mean we had a fight about a week ago but, we're almost back to where we were." Rima admitted.  
"Nagihiko hurt your feelings? I'll fix that up rather quickly."  
"No! No its fine!" Rima laughed nervously.  
"Okay honey, I'll see you soon it's time for me to hit the hot springs."  
"Okay, goodbye." As soon as she hung up the phone she feared Nagihiko was in trouble and called him. When there was no answer She took this time to run back to the apartment to see if he was back home.

She nervously unlocked the door and noticed Nagihiko and Kukai sitting on the edge of their seats watching something on TV. Rima dropped the bags and whispered to herself, "Thank goodness."  
She walked over to Nagihiko and he looked up at her puzzled, "You look frightened."  
"Rima your blocking the screen!" Kukai complained. Rima ignored him and had her arms spread wide and tackle hugged Nagihiko.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She kissed his soft cheek.  
Kukai rolled his jade colored eyes, "Girls."  
Nagihiko chuckled, "Did something happen?"  
Rima beamed so fast you had to be a genius to understand what she said, "This creepy kid, said all this stuff and I was so scared! As soon as he said all those things I thought something happened, but you're obviously okay!" Nagihiko patted her head like she was a child, "Did you get hit on the head?"  
"No! I got to go I love you!" Rima got off him and dashed out the door.  
"What was that?" Kukai looked so confused.  
"I have no idea." Nagihiko laughed and both guys eyes were glued back watching TV.

Rima ran to Amu's house as fast as she could. Once she got there she anxiously knocked on the door while ringing the doorbell like a crazed lunatic.  
The door swung open, "Rima!" Amu shouted and yanked her friend inside the house. Amu shut her door and yelled, "Are you trying to break my doorbell?"  
"No of course not!"  
Clapping was heard and Rima turned the corner to it was from Utau.  
"Nice entrance." Utau spoke sarcastically.  
Rima noticed Yaya searching through the fridge, tossing out everything that seemed healthy.  
"So what's the emergency?" Amu placed a hand on her hip.  
"There's this kid that's completely crazy!" Rima whined.  
Yaya giggled, while stuffing a few pastries in her mouth, "All kids are crazy, silly."  
"Rima don't you think your over reacting?" Amu questioned and sat down on the floor, stretching her legs out and returning back to a violent video game.  
"No, this kid it's the second time I've seen him, but he was like," Rima put on her worst imitation of a little boys voice, "Don't betray the people who need you most." Rima paced around the kitchen hastily. Yaya glanced at Amu as Amu raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at Rima.  
"I'm sure a kid wouldn't say something like that."  
Rima stomped over to Amu, "Are you saying u don't believe me?" Yaya quickly stepped in and put a secure hand on Rima's shoulder, "Of course we do, we just think you might of been dreaming or something."  
Rima shook her shoulder back loosening Yaya's grip and threw her hands up in the air and said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yeah I dreamt it alright."  
"So if you did, maybe your so called _dream_is trying to warn you?" Amu wasn't too sure what she was saying.  
Yaya immediately took this opportunity to butt in, "It was just a dream, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."  
Rima threw her hands up in the air, "But I wasn't dreaming!"  
Unexpectedly Yaya was awfully close to Rima's face so Rima took step back from the awkwardness.  
"You must of hit your head." Yaya pointed.  
"That's what Nagihiko said." Rima sighed and gave in. Maybe she did hit her head in the grocery store. She began backtracking.  
"Is that the only reason why you came?" Amu sounded disappointed and continued playing the game. Rima nodded "Duh, who wouldn't freak out about that?"  
Yaya and Amu exchanged glances again.

"Subject change. This is boring me." Utau yawned and began fanning herself with a magazine.  
Rima wanted to say something real rude but decided against it.  
"Tadase wants discuss something with me in a week." Rima mumbled.  
"Tadase?" Amu was completely lost and needed answers.  
Yaya put a finger to her lips, "This is getting awfully suspicious."  
Rima shrugged, "Is it wrong?"  
Yaya nodded crazily "Yeah! What if u fall for him?"  
"Yaya, don't be ridiculous. " The girls turned their heads back to see Utau now filing her nails. They had completely forgotten her presence.  
"Rima can hang out with whoever she wants. Your looking too deep into this."  
"I always thought you have boundaries with opposite genders in marriage."  
Utau stopped filing her nails and faced her chair towards Yaya.  
"Technically they aren't married...yet." Utau flipped her blonde hair and looked at Rima "Meaning, Rima can hang out with Tadase as much as she wants. They are just talking it's not like their making out."

"Oh my goodness! Who's Tadase?" Amu grabbed a chunk of her pink hair and tugged it in frustration. The silence grew as no one decided to answer. The dead air was soon drowned out by the sound of Utau taking a long sip of soda.

"A childhood friend." Rima muffled.  
Amu sneered, "Just a childhood friend?" Rima began pacing around in circles as she felt eyes attached on her. She decided to give in and spoke too fast for the second time today, "To tell you the truth we actually liked each other when we were little so we pinky promised we would get married when we were older."  
"Whaaaaat?" Amu and Yaya screeched.  
Utau began laughing, "Wow this is amusing, your man has competition."  
Rima shook her head vigorously "I would never like Tadase _again_. My heart is set on Nagihiko and besides I don't think Tadase remembers the promise."  
"But-" Yaya and Amu started to speak at the same time but Utau held up a finger to them and talked directly to Rima.

"Not that it's any of my business but how _far_ have you gone with your man?"  
Rima's face immediately turned the brightest shade of red and she looked down at her tiny feet, "Well..."  
Utau listened carefully, while Amu paused her game just to hear this. Yaya hid in the corner plugging her ears.  
"Ummmm..."  
The girls leaned in the closer.  
"You see..."  
Rima confessed, "I'm really self conscious about that stuff, so not that far."  
"But do you _want_to?" Utau asked smirking.  
"None of your business!" Rima shouted and the girls backed away from the intensity of her voice.  
"You probably do, let me fix that for you." Utau quickly put her hand in Rima's pocket to draw out her phone.  
Rima panicked, "What are you doing!" She reached for her phone but Utau held it high above her head. Rima started jumping up for it, but is too short.  
"Utau! This is Rima and Nagi's business!" Amu rolled up her sleeves and tied her pink hair in a ponytail and attacked Utau trying to get the phone too.

Yaya got involved and helped tackle Utau onto the ground. Utau kept the phone closer to her and began searching for something on the phone.  
"She's sending a text to Nagi!" Yaya pointed out.  
All the girls were struggling to grab the phone, but Utau was too slick."Utau I'm going to kill you!" Rima was stuck and wouldn't budge.  
"I got it!" Amu held a phone up in the air.  
All the girls looked at Amu.  
"Hey that's my phone!" Yaya whined. Amu was dumbfounded.  
Utau used this distraction to break free and run into one of the bedrooms, then slammed the door shut making the house echo.  
Rima balled up a fist and began fake crying. She pounded on the door, "This is going to be your face!" Rima pounded harder on the door.  
"I got it! Yaya yanked something from Amu's hair which was followed by an "ow".  
Amu rubbed her head in pain.  
Yaya held up a bobby pin and skipped over to the door and wedged it in the hole of the knob and messed with it. Amu and Rima watched carefully. They all heard a click and Yaya quickly twisted the knob and the door creaked open. Utau yawned, casually walking out and tossed Rima her phone. "Too late."  
Rima immediately checked her texts, it read:

**"All messages deleted." **

Rima turned to Utau angrily, "What the hell did you say?"  
Utau smiled mischievously, "From what I've heard you and Nagihiko are going to have a romantic date tomorrow, then _afterwards_.."  
"You didn't?" Amu spoke the words that didn't leave Rima's mouth.  
Utau laughed, "Yes."  
Rima gasped Utau smiled,  
"I'm only trying to boost up your relationship."  
Rima sighed and looked down at her feet, she couldn't argue with that. Maybe there's a away she can avoid the situation tomorrow?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:Like I said in the beginning, I'm soooo ashamed of this chapter! :( I'd love to hear your thoughts onthe story so far! :) Next chapter will be better! So what will Rima do? Will things go as planned? Dun Dun Dun! Warning next chapter will be short! Only cuz..you'll see!**  
**And I wanna say it one more time, thank you for the reviews! :DDDDDD I love you all! Mwahaha! Hugs for all of you! x)**


	8. Rain

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaay! New Chapter! :D Thank you so much for your support! Like those silent readers that added my story to your alerts and stuff thats soo cool :D  
And a special thank you to those of you that have been reviewing my latest chapters! :D It keeps me going! (like seriously no joke! :D) Aslong as all of you still want the story I will keep on writting! ;D **

**Age reminders: ****Amu, Rima, Tadase,and Nagihiko are 19. Kukai is 20. Ikuto is 23. Utau is 22. Yaya is:18 **

The streets of Tokyo were deserted. The beautiful lights of the city began to slowly dim on as the bright orange sun was setting; hiding behind the horizon. The dark clouds started hovering over. Rain drops randomly spotted the ground. The fresh scent of water was relaxing and made your senses clear.  
The young wedded to be couple were roaming the streets quietly. Both their bellies full from eating at a fancy restaurant earlier tonight.

"You seem awfully nervous." Nagihiko looked down at Rima who was trudging her feet next to him. Of course she was nervous after what Utau planned yesterday, but a part of her was jumping for joy.  
Rima took a whiff of the fresh air and fake laughed, "Me nervous! No!"  
Nagihiko put his arm around Rima and pulled her close as she squeaked.  
"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" His voice felt like a hug; secure and strong.  
"Of course I'm sure!" Rima frowned.  
"_Uh huh_."  
"What's with the _uh huh_?" Rima looked up at him. She squinted her eye as a raindrop fell in it. Nagihiko laughed at her reaction,  
"I don't believe you. So I guess that means..."  
Rima continued the draft, "That means?"  
Nagihiko smiled, "That means I'm not going to talk to you until you tell me what's wrong."  
Rima whined, "That's not fair!"  
Nagihiko turned his head in the direction of the road. Rima groaned and pulled away from his arm. She knew she would figure out a way to get him to talk to her. She looked down at her feet then his. She smirked and lied, "Your shoes are untied."  
Nagihiko just kept looking in the other direction like she wasn't there at all. Rima growled and poked his shoulder,"Hey!" She got frustrated and began poking his shoulder repeatedly. "I'll keep annoying you!"  
Nagihiko rubbed his shoulder,  
"It feels as though something is on my arm... must be a fly."  
Rima gasped, "I'm not a fly!"  
"I can hear it buzzing again." He smiled, and looked around him.  
"Shut up! You know it's me!" Rima stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine I'll tell you."  
Nagihiko continued walking ahead of her. Rima quickly followed behind him, "The texts from yesterday. It was Utau and well she might have said something..."

Nagihiko stopped and handed Rima his phone. The text read:  
**I want to go out and eat tomorrow pleeeeeaseeeee. :3**

"Huh?" Rima was confused. "That's the only text you got yesterday?"  
Nagihiko nodded, "It's the only text I received from you."  
Rima sighed, "But Utau said that she said..."  
"Said what?"  
Rima waved her arms around. "Oh nothing never mind!" Rima rolled her eyes. That Utau really likes to mess with people.  
"So that's what all the fuss was about?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.  
Rima laughed nervously and whispered to herself, "Great all that worrying and excitement for nothing." To be honest she really wanted to go with what Utau had planned but was too nervous to ask herself. She sighed in disappointed. Maybe another time.

Rima ran ahead of Nagihiko, "I'll beat you home!" Nagihiko took the challenge and chased after her.  
Soon after Rima ended up winning by taking a shortcut.

By the time they reached the apartment the sun had said it's goodbyes and the full moon was slightly covered by a thick ugly cloud.  
They entered the door as Rima had the sudden craving for cupcakes.  
"I want cupcakes."  
Nagihiko laughed as he shut the door. "We just went out."  
The blonde sulked, "Okay...I guess I'll just sit here and do nothing." She made her way to the cherry wood table and pulled out a chair as it creaked and sat down.  
Nagihiko watched her, as she pulled out a book and flipped to a random page and started reading. He slipped off his shoes and pulled out a seat across from his fiancé.  
He raised an eyebrow "You never read."  
The solemn girl flipped to another random section of the book. Nagihiko chuckled as he noticed the book was upside down. He knew she was never going to let this down, "We can bake cupcakes."  
"Bake some?" Rima snapped back to her happy self. And slammed the book close. Except there's a downside. She has always been horrible at cooking. In high school she failed that class twice. On her final project to pass, she had to bake a dessert, so she made Nagihiko make it then she turned it in and thankfully passed.  
"I'll watch." Rima slowly opened the book again.  
"Come on, it will be fun."  
"Fine."  
Rima ran to the bedroom and in a flash came back wearing an oversized apron and had her hair tied back in a pony tail. Nagihiko had his sleeves rolled up and was already setting the ingredients out.  
Rima slid over the wooden floors to the counter.  
Nagihiko handed Rima two eggs. She stared at them, "What do I do?"  
Nagihiko weakly smiled, "I thought you knew the basics."  
Rima shrugged and walked over to the big plastic bowl. She took both eggs in each hand studying them carefully. She slammed them both together, making a smashing noise, and she dropped them both into the bowl. Nagihiko leaned into the bowl.  
"Good but we just need the yolk."  
Rima sighed annoyingly, "This is impossible."  
Nagihiko reassured her, "Here I will take care of the eggs. Just pour a 3/4 cup of vegetable oil."  
Rima walked over to the drawer underneath the sink and got out the measuring cups. She gently twisted the cap off the vegetable oil and poured. Then she handed the cup to Nagihiko and he poured it in along with the the water was added and flour. Rima picked up the blender, "I got this"

"Are you sure?" Nagihiko was hoping she'd change her mind. She nodded and switched it on as an annoying blender noise screeched. Nagihiko gulped and took a few steps back.  
Rima accidentally turned it on full power and inserted it into the bowl. With both hands sternly on the handle she began stirring.

Mix flew everywhere, covering her face and splattering all over the floors and onto the counter, "I don't know how to shut it off!" Rima panicked.  
Nagihiko walked over to the power outlet and unplugged it. Rima took a few steps back and slipped on the mix spilled on the floor, and elbowed the package of flour which fell down with her, making the whole kitchen explode entirely white. Nagihiko began coughing as flour went up his nose.

Rima's eyes were watery from the flour. Glancing around her she covered her face at the embarrassment mess. "I ruined everything!"  
Nagihiko sat next to her and joked "Looks like we have an early Christmas"  
Rima peeked at him through her fingers, and they both burst out laughing. Rima pointed at Nagihiko trying to catch her breath, "You look like a snowman!"  
Nagihiko pointed back at her, "You look like a ghost!" The laughing wouldn't stop, until both their sides ached and cheeks hurt from smiling.  
"So do you still want cupcakes?" Rima looked down at her hands that were still covered in flour, "Sadly yes."  
Nagihiko smiled, "I'll go change, and run to the pastry store and buy some." Rima smiled, "Okay I'll clean this up."

It took about a few minutes and Nagihiko came back out wearing a plain black T-shirt and cargo pants. His hair was a bit tousled which made Rima muttered to herself, "Sexy."

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes."  
Rima nodded, half way done cleaning up the flour. He threw on a jacket and slipped on his shoes.  
"Don't forget the keys!" Rima grabbed the keys off the counter and tossed it at him. He swiftly caught it, "I don't need it. I'll just walk since it's down the street."  
"I love y-"  
Rima's sentence got cut off as the door closed. She sighed wishing he had heard her.

Suddenly the door re-opened and Nagihiko winked and said, "I love you too." With that said he was gone in a flash. Rima caught herself smiling. And once she finished cleaning about 15min passed. Since Nagihiko was still not home she decided to take a quick shower to remove the remaining flour dust on her. She started singing random songs as the warm water began steaming up the mirrors. The mist was making her dizzy so she got out and heard a voice at the door, "That must Nagi." She smiled to herself.  
In one quick motion she got dressed into a night gown and covered herself with a robe.

She heard loud knocking and strides over to the door and unlocked it. It swung it open,  
"Finally, it took you-  
Rima stopped mid sentence when she realized it was Kukai drenched by the rain. The thunder roared and Rima questioned, "Kukai what are you-  
Kukai stepped inside the warm apartment, "I called Nagihiko several times to tell him I'm picking up my glasses I left yesterday."  
"Oh." Rima said shutting the door.  
"He's not answering his phone so I was around the neighborhood and decided to stop by anyways."  
"You wear glasses?" Rima asked.  
"Don't tell anyone, got that?" Kukai walked over to the TV stand and picked up his glasses and put them on his face. Rima burst out laughing the glasses were twice his eye size and the frames were thick and squared.  
"It's only for driving." Kukai sighed and whipped off his glasses then sat on a nearby loveseat.  
"Do you mind if I chill here until the rain stops?" Rima shook her head, "Go ahead."  
Kukai glanced around the room, "Where is that nerd anyways?"  
Rima responded, "He went to get some cupcakes. He said he would be back in fifteen minutes but it's been an hour."  
Rima's face looked worried. Kukai yawned, "The slacker probably lost track of time." Kukai switched on the TV, "The weather is pretty nasty."

Rima left the room for a quick second and brought back a towel with a change of clothes for Kukai. He thanked her and took off his shirt. Rima was surprised and awkwardly turned around not wanting to look. It was tempting to look but decided not to. She sat on the sofa, a few seats away from Kukai and faced away staring up at the clock. She was thinking of Nagihiko "Everything is fine." She reassured herself.  
She slowly turned around and saw Kukai was done changing and sighed from relief.

"There's nothing ever on TV." Kukai continued switching the channels.  
Rima tried to smile but couldn't; time was ticking and the worries were wearing her down.  
"Do you want a drink?" Rima offered. Kukai nodded, and the blonde got up to get a glass in the dishwasher. She picked it up, and walked over to the fridge but her hand was slightly trembling.  
The glass slipped out her hands and crashed onto the floor making Kukai jump at the sudden noise.  
"I must be tired." Rima tried convincing herself and carefully crouched down to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly a ring was heard throughout the room and Rima quickly ran over to the home phone answering it, "Hello?"  
Kukai turned around as soon as Rima said "Yes this is her."  
"Who is it?" Kukai whispered but Rima had all her concentration on the call. "What?" Rima sounded confused to the person she was talking to.  
Kukai watched Rima's sudden postures. Her shoulders tensed up and she pressed the phone closer to her ear. The room was dead silent when Kukai shut off the TV to eavesdrop into the conversation.  
"Excuse me?" Rima voice was shallow. Rima felt her heart pounding faster as her sweaty palms loosened the grip on the phone. Her pale lips were quivering.

The next sound that was heard throughout the room was the phone that clattered onto the ground.  
Rima collapsed onto the floor shaking uncontrollably.  
Kukai immediately jumped over the couch and rushed to her side. Her eyes were dilated.  
"What's going on?" Kukai hugged Rima and an overload of tears washed down her face. She began sobbing. Kukai sternly grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her in the eye,  
"Rima get a hold of yourself!"  
Kukai realized what was going on as she was going into shock; she kept repeating over and over, "_He_ got hit by a car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**A/N: Oh my goodness! Did Rima just say what I think she did? Dun! Dun Dun! Don't be mad I had to do this! The tragedy had to come sooner or later right? Hope you all enjoyed! And pretty please let me know what you think! :D I just love hearing what you guys think of it! :) :) :) Sorry if there's any errors...truth is, I'm way too lazy to read over it xD My bad! Anyways I'm writting the next chapter now! I'm really excited to upload it! Mwahahahah! I feel evil!**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Okay I'm going byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Continuous Storm

**A/N: Yahoo! I should be asleep right now since I have school tomorrow, but I decided to risk my sleep and upload this chapter right now, for you guys! :D Don't you feel so loved? Well thank you everyone for the reviews! I was so haaaaaaaaaappy! :D So here ya go!**

"Can't you drive any faster?" Rima asked sternly while staring out the window. She watched the rain drops race down the window. When Rima got her composure together her and Kukai immediately got into the car and were headed to the hospital.

"I'm trying." Kukai glared at the traffic ahead of them. The hospital was so close yet so far away and the thunder made her cringe. Another strike of lightning flashed from the distance, and the rain was pouring harder than ever.

Rima took a shaky breath, and promised herself that she would be strong and not cry anymore. She had to be strong because that's what Nagihiko would want her to do.

"Oh come on!" Kukai slammed his hand on the steering wheel as a car swerved and cut him off. Rima began nibbling on her nails nervously, as she watched Kukai from the corner of her eye. She's never really seen him this pissed and it made her feel uneasy.

After about twenty minutes they both hopped out the car and ran through the down pour into the hospital. The entrance doors slid open and they quickly made their way inside. The hospital looked really eerie and worn down. It smelled like old paint, and the tiles across the floor were chipped.

Kukai strides over to the lady at the counter and asked her, where the emergency facility is. She gave lousy directions, but they had to work with it. After two flights of stairs, and a creepy elevator they made it. The lights in the hallways were dimmed almost to pitch black. Making it seem like a horror movie. They both listened for the echoes of the footsteps and followed it until they reached another secretary. This lady was a bit older and was madly typing away on the keyboard.

"Can we speak to the doctor that is in charge tonight?" Kukai asked. The lady pushed her orange glasses to the bridge of the nose, and glanced at Kukai then at Rima. She leaned over her desk to get a closer look at the blonde.

"Are you Mashiro Rima?"

Rima slowly nodded.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'm the one that made the call about Fujisaki Nagihiko." Rima just nodded again looking down at her shoes.

The lady picked up the cordless phone and called a doctor's name to come here as soon as possible.

"Have a seat."

Kukai sat on a nearby armchair, and Rima sat across from him. Endless minutes passed and both could hear loud footsteps and shuffling of papers. Kukai turned his head behind him and saw an older looking doctor. He had the signature white over coat and pants, with a clipboard in his hands. He flipped over a few pages and read what was written on the paper.

"Mashiro Rima…and?" He directed his pause at Kukai, and he responded, "Souma Kukai." The doctor's dark mustache moved when he spoke. He cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Fujisaki-san is not in the best condition right now. As I had the nurse inform you on the phone that he got hit by a car. We are still running fluids in him and giving him plenty of oxygen…"

"How-"

Kukai was rudely caught off and the doctor began walking away, "You must have many questions that I cannot answer at the moment. I will return shortly."

"Can I see him?" Rima stood up on her tip toes trying to look past the emergency entrance but the doctor laid a hand her back and guided her into a room.  
"Just wait here and we'll inform you when we find out more."  
"But!"  
"I have many patients to go to; it may be a long while until you see him again."  
"I don't care I just need to see him!"Rima angrily shouted.  
"Until then." The doctor stepped away and jogged down the dark hollow hall.

"What a jackass." Kukai stepped past Rima and entered the room which looked like a model of a living room. It had two sets of blue couches, a glass table and a few chairs along the left side of the wall. Above the chairs was a long window where you could see the lights to the city.  
An old TV was along the other side if the wall. A cold draft came from the window as Kukai shivered and sat on a chair, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.  
The room consisted of coconut which made Rima's noise wrinkle. She held in her tears. She had to keep that promise.

Both weren't keeping track of the time and neither did they care. They just waited endlessly for the doctor to come back in. None of them shared a word. Words weren't invited into the room. A clock hung above the TV and ticked quietly.  
Rima heard familiar voices echo throughout the hall. She got up and peeked out the door as Amu and Yaya walked in, "Rima!" They both shouted as Yaya hugged Rima. Rima pulled away from the warm embrace. "I don't want a hug."  
Amu had worried eyes and her eyes wandered off to Kukai and she felt even sadder as he just stared out the window.  
"I'll only cry, and I need to be stronger," Yaya noticed the hint of shakiness in Rima's voice.  
"Nagi will be okay." Yaya started to say, "And..."  
Amu waved her hands around to signal Yaya to stop talking. Yaya felt the dreariness trap the room, and she went over to Kukai "Hug!" He returned the hug unlike Rima, and gently patted her back. Yaya made an excuse to get out,  
"I need to use the potty."

As for Amu she felt sick when she heard the news, but decided to hide her feelings and try to lighten up the mood. As soon as she was about to speak,  
a throat clearing could be heard and all turned their heads to see the doctor.

"I was supposed to inform this earlier," The doctor stared at everyone who has their eyes glued onto him and he continued,  
"If Fujisaki hadn't jumped in front of the car a young boy would have been in his place right now." The doctor examined the clipboard and walked out the room again, "The younger boy would like to speak to_ you_."

Rima pointed at herself, and the doctor nodded.  
"Where's the boy?"  
The doctor turned spun on his heel and stated, "In the other waiting room answering a few questions."

"Well, right this way." Rima got up and motioned Amu to follow her. On their way to the other room Yaya walked out the ladies room and she asked, "Where you guys going?"

Amu smiled, "Don't worry about it." As they passed the made it to the next room and the doctor pointed ahead and was on his way back to the office.

The door was left open, which both girls decided to accept the welcome. The first thing that caught Rima's eye was bright lifeless blue eyes. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Especially with the bleach blonde ruffled hair. Was she dreaming again? Was this that same boy that she keeps running into?

"You!" Rima ran up to him and was about to grab him by the shirt when Amu yanked her arm trying to hold her back.  
"You set this up! It's your entire fault!" She shouted. "Rima what's with you?" Amu shouted back at her.  
"What do you want from me?" Rima's eyes began to sting. "Don't just sit there, answer me!" The boy sat there just staring at Rima.  
A slap was heard throughout the room as Utau held up her hand from the following slap.  
Rima's cheek was stained red and she fell to the ground and glanced at the boy and she shook her head.

"Utau when did you get here?" Amu asked and was still shock from her sudden scene.  
"That's that stupid kid that told me that jumbled up stuff!" Rima pointed a shaky finger at him.  
A few nurses rushed in from the commotion.  
The eldest nurse gave Rima a warning, "Please calm yourself, if you don't we'll have to ask you to leave."  
Rima slowly got up and turned to walk out,  
"Be careful." The boy whispered loud enough for only Rima to hear. Her heart pounded so hard she felt it in her ears. "Yeah, I'll be careful of you."

She fled down the hall; she had to find a way to get away from the boy as soon as possible. She felt a weird presence around him, it made her feel weak. He kept turning up like a bad cough. She tried to convince herself it was karma for something she's donein the past. But she couldn't think of what she's done to deserve this.  
_'Could it be a curse?'_ she answered that question herself- a definite no. She's never believed in that nonsense from the start.  
Rima made a quick turn and almost ran into a patient. The adrenaline pumped in her veins. She apologized as the tears just spilled down like an over flowing glass of water.

_'I'm sorry, Nagihiko.'_

She barged into the room and noticed Kukai just staring into space. He wasn't even aware of her presence. She didn't care whether he was there or not she just sobbed until her shoulders were shaking. She collapsed on one of the filthy couches_._  
She brought her knees against her chest and hugged them firmly. No one could break the grip she had. Rima curled up into a ball.  
Amu finally caught up to Rima, she hated seeing her best friend like this. She settled down on the couch next to Rima and hugged her tightly. Seeing her friend cry made her eyes fill with water, and she joined in with the crying. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore either.

The doors burst open, and Hanako stood there panicking,

"How's my baby?" Her eyes were red from holding in her tears as well. But she still  
looked the calmest out of everyone.  
Kukai rose up and pulled her aside to explain everything the doctor had informed him about.  
Hanako just kept nodding while clutching onto her purse. After she heard everything her eyes glanced off till she spotted Rima sitting on the sofa. She rushed over and sunk into the couch, "Rima honey," She wrapped her arms around the younger girls shoulder and leaned in her ear and spoke quietly, "Don't worry Nagihiko is going to be fine."  
When there was no response Hanako continued talking, "He isn't going to let an accident stop him. I raised him better than that. He's strong and will fight this. He's not going anywhere, so please don't worry anymore."  
There was silence and Hanako rubbed Rima's back for support.  
It was muffled but Hanako could still hear her voice clearly, "How do you know?"  
Hanako smiled, "I have a strong feeling."  
The doors opened again and everyone turned around but Rima.

_'Too many interruptions.'_ Amu thought. She began thinking the doors would be broken by the following morning.  
The doctor held his clipboard and said, "Can I speak to someone?" Hanako immediately stood up and walked right over. "I'm his mother."  
"His condition is doing better. He lost a massive amount of blood. He has a blood type A. Do you have blood type A?"  
Hanako shook her head, "No…"  
Amu who has been eavesdropping quickly volunteered. "I have blood type A!"  
The doctor nodded, "Right this way."  
Amu followed the doctor but stopped abruptly as soon as she heard a "Thank you."  
The pink haired girl smiled, "Of course, Nagi is one of my best friends. I'll do anything to help." Rima slowly nodded.  
Yaya was the next to slam the doors open, and walked over to sit by the sobbing girl."Rima!" She scooted next to the girl. "I got you a present!"  
When there was no movement Yaya opened her candy bar and teased, "Mhmmm this is so yummy!" She looked at Rima from the corner of her eye but still there was no sound.  
"Chocolate is so good!" Yaya sighed that it wasn't working and just admitted defeat, "Look, I got you a chocolate bar! Do you want it?" Yaya's giddy personality wasn't working. Nothing could lighten up the mood.  
A bang was heard as Yaya and Hanako noticed Kukai's chair had fallen over. He snatched his keys on a table stand and shrugged into jacket.  
"Kukai hun, where are you going?" Hanako looked worried. Kukai sounded annoyed, "I need time to think."  
"Kukai..." Yaya frowned as she watched Kukai leave the room.  
Everyone soon realized Rima wasn't the only one that was really freaking out. Nagihiko is Kukai's best friend. He was hurting just as bad.  
Silence hung over the small room. Hanako was watching a soap opera on TV. While Rima and Yaya were still in the same position.

It felt like an eternity. Time wasn't moving. And if it was, it wasn't fast enough. Everything was unreal. This incident was really happening. This wasn't a dream it was reality and no one could change what already happened.  
The clock struck loudly, it was about one in the morning, when Amu came back into the room.  
She had a band aid strapped on her upper arm, and a lollipop.  
"It hurt!" she complained and sat on a comfy green chair. She grabbed a wool blanket in the storage closet and snuggled against it.  
Yaya ignored her presence and continued playing a game on her phone.  
"Why is it so _dead_ in here?" All the heads snapped behind them to see the model thin blonde walk in.  
"Great choice of words." Amu whispered sarcastically to Utau. "Where have you been?"

Utau ignored the boring question and her heels clicked and she stood in front of Rima.  
"Get your ass up. Don't be so damn depressed. Everything will be fine."  
Rima peeked her eyes from behind her knees. Utau got down at her level. "Cheer up. How about a game?"  
"Yay! Game! Game!" Of course, the youngest redhead agreed to it.  
Rima just stared.  
"Come on," Utau grabbed Rima's arm and lifted her up on her feet. Her eyes were puffed up and her pale face had pink blotches scattered all over.  
"What game? What game?" Yaya jumped up and down.  
"Let's play doctor."  
Amu chimed in, "You don't mean, dress up as nurses?"  
"Exactly." Utau smirked.  
"You're crazy!" Amu screeched.  
"Oh doesn't that just sound like fun?" Hanako joined in the conversation and smiled wide.  
"We can get arrested for that..." Rima mumbled.  
"It's fun to be mischievous once in a while." Hanako encouraged.  
"You approve?" Amu's mouth dropped.  
"Didn't you say you would feel better if you could just look at Nagihiko, instead of the doctor telling you crap?" Rima shrugged, "Yeah."  
"Just watch out for the doctor that's been talking to us." Hanako added.  
"Why is everyone ignoring me?" Amu grabbed the top of her head and spun around confused.  
Yaya, Utau, and Hanako all grinned.  
"I'm staying out…I'm scared." Amu confessed and went back to sit to hide under the covers.  
"Fine, just me, you, and Yaya."  
Yaya continued bouncing.

"Where will we get the costumes?" Yaya scratched her head.  
"Oh, I just stopped by the laundry area and picked up a few things." Utau reached in her bag and took out a few nurse gowns with white caps.

Yaya shot another question,  
"What about our hair?" She tugged at the ends of her pigtails.  
"You don't think I've thought about that?" Utau pulled a wig with long indigo blue hair, a wig with short black hair and a tomato red wig. "I got these in the kid playing area."  
"Wow Utau you're so smart!" Yaya eyes sparked as she examined the wigs.  
"Time to put these to good use. Let's get changed!" Utau snatched Rima and Yaya's hand and dragged them out the door.  
"You girls have fun now." Hanako smirked mischievously and looked at Amu who was staring in disbelief.  
"Yeah..." Amu agreed subconsciously. She pulled the blanket above her head and faced away from Nagihiko's mom.  
"Just when I thought she was normal." She muttered to herself afraid to turn around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hopefully there's no errors xD Bye bye I'm going to sleep! xD THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! -Gives out cupcakes- :D**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think..I mean if you want :) Till next time! -dissolves into the atmosphere- xD  
Wait what? lolll**


	10. Melancholy

**A/N:**** Here it is! It's the longest chapter so far. This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I combined them together. :)**

"Perfect." Utau added the finishing touches by adding a nurse cap onto Rima's head.  
Yaya observed Rima up and down, "Blue hair doesn't look good on you..."  
Utau jammed her elbow into Yaya's side and the poor girl yelped in pain, "What I _mean_ is, you look great." She weakly held two thumbs up.  
Utau looked even more beautiful with the short black styled hair. As Yaya pretty much looked the same just a hot flaming red color. As for Rima the blue hair made her look like a fairy.  
"Let's go!" Yaya took one more glance at her in the full length mirror and headed out. Utau began fixing a bit of stray hairs that were sticking up, then snatched Rima's hand and stepped out.  
"How will we find Nagihiko's room?" Yaya questioned.  
"Guess we'll just have to investigate." Utau dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, and set them on the bridge of her nose. Yaya giggled, "Those glasses make you look like a grandma!"  
Utau held up a fist, and Yaya immediately stopped the laughing.

"Ladies please; we've been paging a nurse. Hurry and get to room D345!"  
All three whirled around to see a doctor pass by, "Well, one of you hurry."  
"Uh...right!" Yaya volunteered. She saluted and stood up straight and marched down the hall.  
"What the hell..." Utau face palmed her forehead, "For goodness sakes, could you at least try to blend in? You're not in boot camp."  
The doctor turned around again, "Get going!"  
Yaya jumped frightened by the doctor's voice, she whispered to Utau, "Where's that room?"  
Utau shrugged and Yaya frowned and ran down a random direction.  
"We'll catch up later." Utau dragged Rima along the different halls that were full of empty rooms or locked rooms.

Bold and bright lettering caught Utau's lavender eye. She spotted the "**Emergency**" sign above a long see through door. She walked up to it, but the door wouldn't slide open. She pressed her fingers up against it, and tried sliding it, but it wouldn't even budge. She cursed to herself.  
Rima watched the clear door and saw a doctor behind them through the reflection.  
She stepped out the way as he politely bowed his head and waved a card to scan the door. It made a long high pitched noise as it slid open.

As soon as the doctor was out of sight,Rima, being the small girl she is, slid through the door before it closed. She then pressed a button on the side of the wall as the door re-opened and Utau gladly walked in.

Rima shivered as she felt a cool air vent from above whip at her hair. The older blonde began peeked her head through the door's windows. "I see him."  
Rima's head shot up, "Where?"  
Utau pressed her face up against the glass, "Here," the tall blonde got down on her knees and placed her hands on top another, "I'll give you a boost."  
Rima stepped on Utau's hands as Utau winced and weakly lifted her hands up. "Thank god I took cheerleading in high school."  
Rima glanced through the window and didn't see Nagihiko only a bunch of shuffling doctors and nurses in the room. Two doctors were walking towards the door. "Door!" Rima jumped off Utau's hands and dodged out of the way. The door slammed open as a whack was heard. Utau pressed both her hands against her cheek and bit the inside of her cheek holding in her wail of pain. Anyone could see that hurt, and wouldn't probably be sore for at least a few days.  
Rima stifled a laugh. Rima used this time, to walk in the busy room, but a nurse walked up to her, making Rima take a few steps back, "Sorry we have all the help he need right now." The nurse then closed the door.  
Utau who was still holding her cheek spoke like she had something in mouth, "Wuill coome vack waiter."  
Rima had a weird expression, "Huh?"  
Utau gave a death glare and shouted in pain, "We'll come back later!"  
Rima glared back, "Calm down." Utau was now grumpy, "Don't tell me to come down; it will only make me more pissed." Two grumpy girls didn't make a good combination. Rima was already out of the emergency section, with Utau mumbling nonsense to herself following behind. They were looking for Yaya, and found her crouched down on the floor, with her face peeking behind the entrance of a door. Yaya felt eyes on her, and moved her eyes to see Utau and Rima, "Look!"  
Rima crouched down and peeked above Yaya's head, as Utau bent over to peek over Rima's head. She pressed down on Rima's head trying to get a closer look as Rima growled.  
"Ow! Hello! I'm on the bottom here!" Yaya winced, as she felt the most squished.

Then they saw it, someone Rima would recognize a mile away. Dark black velvet hair, perfect hour glass body, and those emerald green eyes full of pure evil.  
"Yumiko Hitomi_._" Rima said.  
"You know _that_ girl?" Utau looked at Rima's expression that was washed over with annoyance.  
Yaya gasped so loudly she covered her mouth with both hands. "That's Hitomi? I knew she looked familiar."

"I've never heard that name before in my life!" Utau sounded rude.

"When Rima and Nagihiko went river rafting she tried to break them up! She was _all_ over Nagi! "  
"Oh, so that's her, huh." Utau smirked, "Yaya go see what she wants." Utau roughly pushed her, making the door swing open, as poor Yaya tumbled in. She stood back up on her feet and brushed off the remains of dust. Utau and Rima hid against the wall and listened.

Hitomi, gave Yaya a disgusted look, and brushed the bangs from her face. Yaya noticed a boy lying on the bed that started sneezing uncontrollably.  
"My brother needs his food." A bratty voice rose.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Yaya apologized.  
"Not just that, I need something for my headache."  
"Right." Yaya spun around began walking out the room as Utau heard the sound of her footsteps increase.  
"Oh and while you're at it, get me a soda." Yaya faked a grin, "Yes Ma'am'."

Hitomi scowled, and pursed her lips, "Don't call me that it makes me sound old."

Yaya did a great job not showing any signs of irritation, "You got it." Practice of her working as a waitress with angry customers really pays off.  
Right as Yaya was gone from the lock of Hitomi's eyes, Utau grabbed Yaya's shirt and pulled her around the corner.  
"Rima and I will handle the soda and medicine."

The two blondes walked down to the closest vending machine. Rima laid her hand out in front of Utau, which Utau took the action to hand her spare change. Rima inserted the coins hastily in the slot. The vending machine began making digestive sounds and rumbled a bit.

"Which soda?" Rima scanned the products from top row to bottom, still puzzled at what to choose. Utau put a finger to her pink stained lips, "Diet. Everyone hates diet, right?"  
Rima selected the diet none recognizable brand. The old machine began moving at the slowest pace, as a claw pushed out the soda making a heaving noise and it clanked to the bottom. Rima snatched it out the slot, and began shaking up the soda psychotically. Utau being a little freaked the lid would pop open, kept her distance.

"Alright, next." Utau and Rima followed signs that lead them to a medicine facility. Rima was still shaking, kicking, and tossing the soda around.  
She began searching through the cabinets and shelves for a medicine that'd be effective, but not too threatening.

Behind her, Utau's mischievous laughter could be heard. It was Rima's turn, to be cautious. "This will do." Utau held up a small bottle in front of the shorter blonde's face. "What is it?"  
Utau shook the bottle around, as a few pills jiggled inside. "You expect me to know how to pronounce this?" Rima looked more closely at the label, and to her eyes, the lettering looked ancient.

"Whatever this is, the side effects are headaches, dizziness, swelling, and itchiness."  
"Sounds good to me." Rima and Utau quickly exited out they didn't want to get caught by a pharmacist. They were lucky enough no one was inside, not just that; lucky the door was unlocked in the first place.

On the other hand, Yaya was busy making a meal in the kitchen. She didn't really know what she was cooking, but it smelled good to her. Then she thought to herself, that it smelling good was a bad sign, she needed to spice it up a bit. She got out a few more ingredients, and added 2 cups of salt to this dish and some hot peppers. She stuck her finger in the substance and licked her finger clean. Yaya shrieked while squirming around as though someone would act if they stuck their finger in the electric socket.

"Spicy! Spicy!" She stuck her tongue out, and fanned it quickly. She dove her head into a nearby sink and let the faucet run over her tongue. After her tongue cooled off she was off to meet the two, upstairs along with the grossest plate of food.

All three girls gathered around, "Let's go!"

As they entered Hitomi was typing on a laptop, and her brother was sound asleep snoring incredibly loud. Yaya spoke first, "Looks, like your brother is asleep, I'll just take this food back…"  
Hitomi exaggeratedly sighed, and shut the laptop closed, "Duh, he always sleeps at this time. Hand it over." Yaya tried to keep a straight face, "Here you go."

Hitomi looked at Yaya like she was someone not important and noticed the steam coming off the food, "Don't hand it to me if it's scolding, set it down somewhere."  
Utau was fed up with this chick and whispered to Rima, "This hoe is going down."  
Utau tossed Hitomi the soda as she caught it in mid air, "Finally." She rolled her eyes and twisted the cap open. Suddenly, fizz spluttered from the bottle and began spilling everywhere like an eruption of a volcano. She screamed and dropped the bottle as it hit the floor making it worse and spin out of control like it was possessed.

Utau, Yaya, and Rima all glanced at each other and held their laughs in.  
"Oh, don't forget this, _ma'am_." Rima placed the pills on a stand. Hitomi threw her hands up, "Get out!" Utau, Yaya, and Rima all scurried out and peered from the door entrance. Hitomi was cursing to herself as she picked up the more than half empty soda bottle, and took the pills while gulping down the rest of the drink. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and slowly took a bite of the food. She shrugged and took another bite.

"Aww, I thought I made it really spicy!" Yaya frowned.  
"Wait for it..." Utau leaned in closer for what would happen next. As Hitomi took the third bite, she dropped her fork and began jumping up and down, "HOT!" She reached for the soda, which was now empty, and tossed the bottle aside and ran out the room, passing all three girls "I need something cold!" They heard her yell down the hall.  
They all burst out laughing, "Thank you." Rima smiled and continued laughing the hardest for the first time since the accident.

"Let's go back and see if we can get into Nagihiko's room, now." Utau murmured once the laughter eased.  
The three girls made their way back to the emergency door.  
Yaya skipped in front of the doors, and it easily glided open.  
"Well that was easy."  
"Move out!" Yaya turned her head to see a heard of doctors fled out pushing a few patients on wheels. She jumped out the way.  
"Come on." Utau motioned for both girls to follow her. As they walked to the same room Utau spotted Nagihiko in, stood in front of the door. The door flung open and Utau thankfully saved her face second time round.  
The same two doctors from earlier stepped out. "His condition is much better, we'll transport him to a different room in about an hour."  
"Sounds good, I'll have a nurse check up on him every so often."  
Both doctors didn't realize the three girls standing there and were on their way down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Rima pushed open the door and noticed no one was inside except for Nagihiko. She ran to Nagihiko. He had his eyes closed and he was very pale. Rima frowned and wished she could do something, anything to change his condition to being normal again.

She gently and carefully wrapped an arm around him as she pressed the palm of her hand against his pale cheek and caressed it. She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent making her feel relieved. She grabbed his hand tightly and shut her eyes.  
His heart beat status was normal according to the monitor. Utau and Yaya decided to let Rima be alone. Just when they were about to head out a female doctor suddenly entered the room and a shocked expression covered her entire face as Rima just stared back and didn't know how to cover herself. Many excuses ran through her mind, but none of them sounded good enough to pull off.

"What are you doing?"

One word planted in Rima's head "Busted."

Utau, knowing it was her own idea in the first place couldn't bare to see what would happen next. She surely didn't want to get arrested, sure it would boost her career but she didn't want a record. She quickly pulled off her wig letting her long blonde hair roll out revealing who she is. The doctors face was priceless, "Hoshina Utau?" The doctor dropped her things as Utau turned and ran in the opposite direction. The doctor dashed hunting her down.  
Yaya waved bye to Rima as she went to go see if Utau was okay.  
As Yaya rounded the corner she noticed seven people chasing after her asking for autographs and pictures. Yaya could see the headlines now with Utau being all over the news being in a local hospital.  
Yaya detected a few other workers head toward the direction Rima was at, she turned back to race them to the room and warn Rima.

She almost lost her balance as she grabbed onto the wall of the door, "We have to go." Rima hurried and gave Nagihiko a peck on the cheek, whispering something in his ear that even Yaya couldn't pick up. With that said, Rima and Yaya were gone.

They made their way back to the patient room as Hanako greeted both and scanned around behind them, "Where's Utau?"  
Yaya smiled, "Being chased by a mob of fans.  
Hanako giggled bringing a hand to her mouth, "How'd it go? Did you see Nagihiko?" Rima slumped onto a chair and ripped off her wig revealing her blonde hair that was now full of static and small pieces strayed out in different directions.  
"I feel relieved."  
Hanako beamed, "My, that's the greatest news I heard all day."  
Rima noticed Amu sleeping and decided to lower her voice.  
Yaya butted into the conversation, "And we got revenge on this girl."  
Hanako slightly frowned, "Oh, you shouldn't do that, because playing games only makes matters worse in the end."  
Yaya's eyes narrowed, "You let us dress up as nurses knowing we can get in big trouble, and yet, say we shouldn't pick on a girl which leads to no trouble at all?"  
Hanako just grinned.  
Suddenly everyone could hear noise and shuffling outside the door. The door quickly opened as Utau slid in while at the same time, trying to shut the door as a group of people were trying to push it open on the other side. At this point, the door would probably break.  
She finally slammed it closed hearing a yelp as she realized she smashed someone's finger. She listened on the other side of the door as the random fan screamed, "Utau smashed my finger! I feel honored!"

Utau rolled her eyes and slowly slid her back down the door, "Gosh people get stupider by the minute."  
Amu slowly opened her eyes feeling a bit groggy as she stretched and yawned, "Someone _loves_ their fans." She replied sarcastically.

Utau ignored the comment and pointed a finger at Rima, "You owe me big time!" Utau took off one of her heels and held it up, "You made me lose my other heel! There goes $300 dollars."  
Rima raised a fine eyebrow, "If you think I'm paying for it, you're wrong."  
Yaya was glad Rima was talking a lot more now, and seemed more relaxed.  
"Let's all get some rest; it's been a long night." Hanako weakly smiled and walked over to the storage closet pulling out a few blankets, and handing them to everyone.

"Did Kukai come back?" Yaya and Utau asked at the same time, then both shot dirty looks at one another.  
Hanako wrapped herself up in the blanket, "No, he didn't. I'm sure he'll come back."  
Rima didn't care if her eyes were burning from tiredness. Or if she was weak from crying so much, she still couldn't sleep, she just listened to the fans gabbing on the other side of the door. She bet they'd be there for awhile. Many thoughts were processing through her mind, and she just pushed them all in the back of her head not wanting to start more stress.

It was about 11am in the morning, and sunlight shown through the window, as everyone was up and about. A knock was heard and Hanako quickly got up to answer. Utau quickly put on a hoodie, and placed the hood over her head. She began shaking her head until her bangs covered her face.

"It looks like you don't have a face." Amu pointed out, pulling her candy pink hair back with a blue headband. "Someone is still going to recognize you."  
"Shut up."

The same doctor that had been informing them about Nagihiko spoke clearly, "Nagihiko, is in healthy condition but it seems that he has…" He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper not wanting the others to hear but Nagihiko's mom. She gasped and nodded her head, "I see…"  
"But everyone is welcome to visit him now." Everyone nodded and Rima quickly followed the doctor. She kept the wig she wore earlier scrunched up in her hands to squeeze to release stress.  
"Wait, Rima honey!" Hanako shouted after Rima but Rima didn't hear. "There's something you should know…"  
"What's up?" Utau took a sip of coffee. Hanako eyes shook a bit with worry, "Nagihiko...is in a coma."  
"What?" Yaya overheard.

"Nagihiko!" Rima, tossed the wig as it landed on a desk and ran do his side. He looked as though he was sleeping, as the sun from the window shined over his pale face. Rima got down on the side of the bed, as she rested her head on his arm.  
"Rima," Rima didn't open her eyes and didn't bother to unless it was actually Nagihiko's voice. She just listened. She braced herself for she new some news was coming.  
"Nagihiko is…well...he's in a coma." Rima just hugged Nagihiko tighter trying to hold in her tears, "I'll stay with him until he wakes up!"  
Hanako continued walking in, and pulled up a chair on the other side of Nagihiko and grabbed his hand in hers, and started talking to him.  
Rima lay on the small space on the bed next to him, and cried silent tears until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was already towards the end of the day as Rima woke up, she noticed her and Nagihiko were the only ones in the small room, expect for a nurse with dark hair and blue eyes writing down some stuff and she heard rustling, so she turned to Rima, "Good morning I should say?" She smiled.  
Rima's hair was a bit tousled as she ran her fingers through her hair to lengthen out the formed knots.

Rima glanced at the wig beside the nurse, and huffed inwardly as she decided she should return it back to the child nursery. She slowly stood up on her feet and dragged herself over to grab it, "I'll be back."  
She walked down the halls which were much busier, as she had to duck and weave through people passing. She then felt someone following her, so she whirled around to see Hitomi. But this time Rima stepped back a bit, a little startled by her appearance. Her face looked gross. He right eye was majorly purple and swollen, like she got punched in the face. And her bottom lip puffed out a bit. Not only that, her cheeks had a few red dots on them.  
"I knew I'd recognized your shortness!" Rima clenched a fist,

"Anyone could recognize your unappealing face." Rima spat out.

"That's harsh." Hitomi flipped her long hair.

Rima smirked, "I like your new makeup it suits you." Rima paused as she thought of a better insult, "Isn't it a little too early for Halloween?"  
Hitomi took a deep breath, not wanting to start anything in a hospital. Now if they weren't in a hospital Hitomi would be all over Rima.  
"Very funny. You're lucky I can't think of anything to say."

Rima watched Hitomi's gaze avert to the wig that was in her hands. Hitomi studied it a bit, as it hit her,  
"You were that nurse! That…screwed up me face!"

Rima played innocent, "Excuse me?"

Hitomi stomped closer and leaned towards Rima's face as Rima felt her personal space was being infected. Hitomi snatched the wig from Rima's grasp and pouted,  
"Look at what you did?" She pointed to her swollen eye. Rima laughed inwardly, "Uh huh."  
Hitomi bit her lower lip roughly as Rima could sense a dark aura rubbing off of her, "You will pay for what you did!"

Rima thinking Hitomi couldn't be much more of a threat shrugged, "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Hitomi shook her head, and let out a huff before speaking again. Her breath smelled like minty gum.  
"You're just welcoming pain since you just opened up a can of whoop-ass!" Hitomi smiled.  
Rima returned the smile, "Fine by me." With that said Rima turned and continued her way down the hall to return the wig. Hitomi bit the side if her lip, smiling a smile no one could describe. She thought to herself watching Rima,

"_If she's here that must mean that sexy Nagihiko is here too. She does not know what she got herself into. If she wants to play games, I won't hesitate to join in the competition. Besides, I always win."_

The next two days felt like eternity. Utau had to leave for an important interview for her upcoming album. But, she promised she would be back as soon as possible. As for Yaya, she had to go back to work as being a busy waitress. Amu, Hanako, and Rima of course stayed. Kukai, popped in once or twice to check in. Nagihiko still hadn't awakened, and the doctors didn't know if he was going to anytime soon.

Rima was found washing up in cramped bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, feeling it seep into her pores. She grabbed an olive green cotton towel and patted it on her face, drying the remaining water. She took a long glance at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes, but she didn't care. As long as Nagihiko was in his state, she could care less about anything else. She blinked a few times, and headed out.

"Riiiiiiima! Riiiiiiiiima!" Amu ran towards the blonde, as Rima began feeling worried that Amu wouldn't be able to stop at the speed she was running, and would crash into her.  
"Riiiima-"Amu's foot skidded as she almost tripped, and began coughing hysterically of the loss of oxygen. She sounded like a dog panting on a hot summer day with no water. Rima was about to shoot a question, but Amu held up a finger and bent over and leaned over using her hands which laid against her knees to support herself from collapsing. She made funny noises trying to regain her breath.

"Nagihiko…" She sucked in a huge amount of air, "Woke up!" Rima's eyes widened, "What? You're not joking?"  
"Why on earth would I joke about that?" Amu stood up straight, "Well are you coming?" Before Amu even finished her sentence Rima raced her to the stairs, and began spiraling up the steps.  
"Wait!" Amu took one step at the first stair, and was already exhausted. "Hold on!" Amu looked up at the four long stair cases, and didn't even see Rima, _'Wow she's fast.'_ She thought to herself, "I'll just meet you there!" She knew Rima probably didn't hear her, and being the lazy girl Amu is, she decided to take the easy route and just take the scary looking elevator, that was known to be haunted and suddenly stop halfway to the given destination. She gulped and waited.

Rima was now at the corner, to where the room was. She turned and saw Hanako, who had a few tears in her eyes, while she talked to a few people. "_Maybe she's just happy he woke up?"_

Rima walked into the silent space, and saw Nagihiko, sitting up staring out at the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was really awake. She practically screamed his name, "Nagihiko!"  
She ran and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I can't believe this is happening your awake! Everything is okay!" Happy tears spilled out, as she didn't want to let go. She wanted him to know, that she was filled with joy. She kissed his cheek repeatedly, and smiled brightly. She then realized he hadn't said a word, and wasn't returning the hug.  
"Nagi?" She slowly loosened her grip, and looked up at him. His eyes were hard to read, which made her confused. He didn't look the slightest happy. Then it hit her, "I'm sorry, did I hug you too tightly…you must still be in pain." She laughed nervously, "I'm just so happy that, you're here, awake and not-"

"I…" Rima immediately stopped talking, as she heard Nagihiko starting to speak, "Do I _know_ you?"  
Rima was taken aback, and took a few steps back, "Y-You…You don't…remember _me_?" She felt her heart tighten with fear. Her throat locked and her breath was sealed for a few seconds. As he stared at her, he looked lifeless.  
"Should I?"

Rima felt her heart drop. Somewhere deep within her, and didn't know how to get it back.

**A/N:**** Thank you so much everyone for the previous reviews! Hehehehe! I know I've said this before, but you guys inspire me to continue writing. I've stopped my bad habit of procrastinating! xD And I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! :) I'm sooo thrilled! **

**I was going to wait a few more days before uploading this chapter, but I was like Naah, I'm going to upload this chapter early :D  
Oh and those of you that mentioned about how in the last chapter I got the blood types wrong, I should of mentioned in that chapter that I purposely did that, so it would fit :) I didn't want to bring Ikuto in the chapter. o:  
So tell me what you guys liked about the chapter! If you want to! :) Hopefully the chapter was satisfying. I brought Yumiko Hitomi back into the story. O: I wasn't going to, but I have a few ideas up my sleeve so yup ;) And do you like being able to read each characters thoughts? O:**

**You all rock my socks! xD I know that was really cheesy LOL. This time round you all deserve candy!**

**-Hands out candy- xD**

**Bye Bye! Till next time! :D **


	11. Rewind

"That's impossible." Rima whispered to herself. She made her way closer to Nagihiko. "You've got to remember me!" Nagihiko could see the several emotions, leaving her and different feelings entering her. But what he witnessed the most was pain, and frustration.

"We've known each other for many years! I'm your fiancé!" She brought a hand against chest, gesturing toward herself.  
She held her head tightly in her hand and began thinking, _"Please this can't be happening. It's just one thing after another..."_

Nagihiko's voice sounded empty and not the same as before, "I understand you must feel hurt about this, and I wish I knew what was going on and what to believe. I'm sorry."  
Rima was surprised, that he apologized and didn't understand why he was apologizing. _"If anything, I should be apologizing, if I hadn't asked him to get me cupcakes, he wouldn't have been in an accident." _She felt a new batch of tears forming, but turned away from Nagihiko so he wouldn't see.

"Don't put the blame on yourself." His voice startled her; it was as though he read her mind. Even if his memory is at a loss, he still had the same personality. Rima roughly wiped, her eyes with the back of her hand, and turned around to face him, giving him a fake smile of reassurance.

* * *

The self centered, Hitomi was strolling down the hall, like she was a runway model. She whipped out her small mirror observing her face, and moving the mirror in different positions, to try and find the right angle. A few younger guys, walked by making kissing faces at her, she delicately waved, added a wink, and topped it off with a sly grin. The guys began laughing, and she smiled in satisfaction.

She was getting tons of compliments, ever since she put layers of make up to hide her swollen face. She hated it, it was furiously, hot in the hospital, and she didn't want her make up to run off. She grabbed a small brush from the slot of the mini compact mirror, and with a few strokes over her face she approved of herself. "Gorgeous." She shut the compact mirror and passed a room. Loud voices caught her attention.

"He's suffering from amnesia. We don't know how long it will be until he regains his memory maybe weeks, months, and even years. And that's _if_ he regains his memory."  
Hitomi stopped in her tracks, and watched an older doctor talking to a younger lady.  
"Oh, my poor baby! Isn't there anyway you can give him medicine, surgery, anything?" She clutched a wrinkled tissue in her hand.  
The doctor exhaled deeply, "No I'm sorry. All we can really do is hope for the best."  
"You call yourself doctors?" The doctor was taken aback from the sudden outburst. She shook her head and lowered her voice, asking the doctor a few questions.

Hitomi grew bored when she couldn't hear the conversation anymore. Being the nosey girl she is, she poked her head in the room right behind the two, and what caught her eye made her smirk. Rima was talking to Nagihiko but had a displeasing look on her face. And in Hitomi's opinion Rima looked like a disaster, like she's worn out.  
Hitomi continued watching as Rima was pleading, "Please? There's got to be something!"  
"I don't know... I'm not sure what a memory is anymore or if it's just a thought." Nagihiko answered truthfully.  
Rima's shoulders tensed as she began to walk out of the room. "I'll give you time..."

As she walked out Hitomi began giggling and that made her stop, and Rima's face immediately switched to annoyance as she saw the girl she was hoping she'd never see. All the signs of irritation were there, her arms were crossed across her chest, and she shifted her weight to on her right leg.  
Hitomi smiled widely, "I'm sorry..." She went to put a hand on Rima's shoulder but Rima slapped it off. "I'm truly am sorry...sorry I'm going to have Nagihiko in the end."  
Rima glared, "I'm not in the mood. Go find some other guy to steal."

Hitomi laughed again.  
"Why should I even bother? I have such a great advantage now."  
"Look, you better stay away, this is ridiculous." Rima couldn't stand this any longer. Hitomi had to disappear from existence.  
Hitomi flipped her hair behind her shoulder, before speaking aggressively, "I told you not to mess with me and you obviously didn't listen."  
Rima held up a fist,  
"If you punch me that would be a bad start for you and Nagi. He'll think you're a bad girl."  
Rima let out a groan. Hitomi was right for once and Rima put unclenched her hands as she dropped them back to her side.

"Rima Hun, is this girl bothering you?" Hanako intruded on the two. Hanako's eyes were filled with concern, as she watched Rima's mouth open, but  
Hitomi beat her to it, "No, me and Rima are friends." Hitomi held out a hand, as Hanako glanced for Rima's approval but Rima looked away. Hanako just cautiously reached for Hitomi's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Fujisaki, Hanako." Hitomi quickly raised her hand up, "Wait, I love giving out hugs when I first meet people!"

"That's for sure." Rima said to herself.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around Hanako. Hanako patted her back, signaling for Hitomi to break the hug.  
Hitomi began thinking aloud."Fujisaki...Fujisaki...as in Fujisaki Nagihiko? Are you his _sister_?" Rima quirked an eyebrow, _'She's slick...'_  
Hanako giggled, "I'm his mother."  
Hitomi gasped, "I would of never of guessed. You look so young." Which was definitely true Hanako looked young for her age. She still had random men flirt with her. But most of the time she would gently let them down.  
Hitomi leaned to whisper in Rima's ear, "Since I have a big chance with Nagihiko I might as well become close friends with his mom."  
Rima's temperature was rising; she would do anything to make Hitomi go away.

Hitomi put on her fake act,  
"I'm sorry about Nagihiko I heard about what happened...don't worry I'll help get his memory back."  
"You're just going to confuse him." Rima mumbled under her breath.  
Hitomi grinned once more, "I'll see you two later, and I have to check up on my brother." Hitomi gave a wave and walked off, as a few more guys whistled, but she ignored them this time round.  
Hanako sighed, "She seems nice?" Rima shook her head and noticed Amu walking down the hall. The pink haired girl took a glimpse at Hitomi and secretly flipped her off.

Amu waited until she was just a few feet away, to begin talking.  
"Sorry I took so long the elevator got stuck and then I stopped by the kitchen to pick up some food." Amu handed the two trays to Hanako, but both girls caught Amu shaking. Rima and Hanako shot a questioning look.

"The elevator is haunted!" Amu shouted petrified. Being alarmed Amu felt like something was following her, and kept looking behind her, "I swear I saw a ghost."

Rima rolled her eyes, and Amu nervously laughed, "But seriously I just saw a demon pass by, Hitomi-"

The blonde responded, "I know, I'll tell you later." Amu respected what was said and decided not to bring it up until Rima did. She changed the subject and asked,

"How's Nagihiko?" Rima and Hanako both glanced at each other, deciding who should give the news. But the both sputtered at the same time, "He lost his memory."

* * *

Rima and Amu left the hospital, and left Hanako with Nagihiko. Rima thought it was the best idea. Nagihiko would probably remember his own mother first because he's been with her since the beginning. They both entered the fast food restaurant Yaya worked at, and wanted to surprise her.

"Yaya!" The younger girl, was balancing three scolding hot trays, she slightly turned her head and saw Amu waving. She almost lost balance and quickly leaned over to one side, squinted an eye and keeping the other closed.  
"You guys! I'll be back." Yaya kept her attention on the food and began walking in a straight line like she was on a tight rope. Up ahead there was a bump in the carpet. No one noticed it, either that or no one bothered to alert her about it. Her shoe grazed the carpet, as it hit the lump tripping over it, but ran into the table which kept her from falling. She lost the grasp of the plates, and everyone watched in horror as the plates were falling. The dishes slammed against the hard surface table, with not even the slightest crack in the plates. She earned a little applause, and told the customers to enjoy their meal.

"See what you did?" Rima scrunched her noise, and made a face at Amu. Amu laughed weakly, "Its fine, at least the food and plates survived." Amu began searching through her phone, as they walked to their given table and sat down.

Yaya dashed back to her friends,  
"What's going on?" She pulled up a chair and sat on it. She acted like the whole plate incident didn't even occur. Amu was about to ask, but Yaya already answered the question, "I drop a plate like once a day, it wouldn't of surprised me if I dropped those plates."  
Rima and Amu were surprised that Yaya even had her job. "Anyway, why aren't you guys at the hospital?"

Amu waved her hands around, "Let's talk about that later!" Amu checked her phone again, as Rima saw for the second time.

"You keep checking your phone." Rima pointed out. Amu's face turned a few shades of red, "What? No I don't!" Yaya became interested fast; she went to reach for Amu's phone "Let me see!" Amu put her phone back into her pocket. "No!"  
Yaya childishly giggled and wondered, "Then why are you so over protective of it?"

Rima was impatient with this and added, "Spit it out already."

Amu blushed again, "It's just Ikuto sent me this text and I keep reading over it." Yaya snapped back onto her feet, "I'll get drinks and check on my tables real fast."

"Is it a cute text?" Honestly, Rima was already jealous; she missed cute texts from Nagihiko.

Amu blushed, "N-no of course not!" Rima rolled her eyes, "That's a yes." Rima sighed, and watched Amu as she kept smiling to herself and blushing.

After a few minutes, Yaya came back and set three lemonades onto the table. Yaya was the first to dive into hers, and slurp almost half in a second. She took out the little green umbrella hanging on the side of the glass and stuck it into her hair.

Rima just came right and said it. She didn't want to hold it in anymore.  
"Nagihiko lost his memory." The frustrated look on her face came back. Yaya screeched, "No!" She choked on her drink, and began coughing.

The noise around them lowered as attention was drawn to them. Yaya nervously laughed, and all three girls slowly sunk down in their chairs until everyone went back to stuffing their faces in food.  
"Honestly, I'm scared to go back to see him." Rima confessed she began stirring the lemonade with the straw.

Yaya asked, "Why?"

Rima held in her tears, feeling her throat lock, "I'm scared to face reality. I have to start all over. It's like starting again at day one. I don't want to start over not after we've gotten so far. What if he never remembers me?"

Amu, bit her lip and sighed inwardly, Rima repeated softly this time, "What if he never remembers me…"

Rima winced as her head started hurting, "What if this time, he falls for Hitomi…"

"Don't say that!" Yaya said stern fully. The redhead leaned in closer to table, "Don't have such a depressing attitude towards this! If you keep thinking negative thoughts nothing good is going to come from it!" Amu and Rima were surprised at Yaya's choice of words. But, Amu used this time to step in too, "Yaya's right, just keep thinking positive. Don't let Hitomi get in the way. Find a way to get around her."

Yaya was acting out of character, like she was maturing. It really made Rima think more about the situation at a different perspective. "And don't keep talking like you're in this alone, we are all here to help!" Yaya added.

Rima searched for the best smile she could.

"Yaya! Stop goofing around and get back to work!" All three girls jumped, at a deep voice that was rough like leather. It was the manager, who had thick grey eyebrows, and was slightly bald. Yaya panicked, "I'll be back," and she ran to the back where the kitchen was.

The table began rattling; Amu was the first to notice Rima's cell phone vibrating.  
Rima snatched her phone, not even bothering to look at who was calling her and just flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hello Rima." It was a sweet and mellow voice that made Rima relax, she looked around her and saw Amu staring right at her. Rima lowered her voice not wanting Amu to know who she was talking to.

"Oh, _Tadase…_"

"How are you?" Rima responded so fast without even thinking, "Good, you?" She yelled at herself inwardly for lying. _"Liar! Liar! Liar!"_

"Your voice sounds sad, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Tadase sounded really concerned and Rima felt bad to lie, but she didn't want to worry anyone else. She fought with herself, if she should hide or reveal her feelings.

"Remember, I said I'll be here for you."

"_Just say it!" _

"Actually, I've not been doing so well. My fiancé' got into accident, and now he has amnesia…he can't remember anyone!"

The more Rima told people about Nagihiko's amnesia the more it made her feel sick in the stomach. She didn't like that phrase slipping out of her mouth. But as she heard Tadase's voice, she felt relieved and calm.

There was crackling in the background before Tadase responded. "Rima, I'm sorry. This is terrible. How's his condition?"

"His condition is fine, he just lost blood, but he's seems okay physically." Rima's voice was a lot more quiet then she realized. Amu grew nosey, and carefully tried to not make any noises so she could try and listen in.

"Rima, I don't know what to say. I wish I could say something that sounds more meaningful than sorry." That was another word she was tired of hearing, Sorry. She found no meaning in the word sorry; it was just a word people say when they have nothing to say. Hearing the word from Tadase made her think differently about it.

"It's okay, I believe you. I know you're sorry." Amu leaned her ear against the other side of the phone, but Rima shifted her position, and switched her phone to her other ear. Amu made a frown, but Rima ignored it.

"Will we still be able to go out and eat Sunday?" Rima gasped she completely forgot about it, "I'll let you know."  
"It will make you feel better. You need to be happy." Rima nodded, "You're right."

"I'll call you back tomorrow, just let me know." Rima could picture Tadase smiling right about now,

"Okay," Suddenly Yaya swooped down from behind, and snatched Rima's phone and pressed the end button.

Rima blew up, "Why'd you do that, you little brat!" Yaya playfully stuck her tongue, out and placed a basket of pork buns. "You were talking to Tadase, huh?"  
Rima raised an eyebrow, "So what?" Yaya stuffed a dumpling in her mouth and as the sizzling dumpling hit her tongue, she spit it back out, Amu finished her sentence, "You shouldn't be hanging around him, especially if you had feelings for him in the past."

Rima rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to like him again! That's the whole reason why it's called the _past_!"

"Still, it's not a good idea!" Yaya blew on the dumpling this time, before stuffing it back into her mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do! If only Utau were, here she'd be on my side."

Yaya and Amu just glanced at one another and shrugged before responding in chorus, "Exactly, because it's Utau."

Yaya finished gobbling her dumpling and decided to bring it back up, and asked "What are we going to do, to make Nagihiko remember?"  
Amu smiled, "Nagihiko's mom is already showing the embarrassing graduation pictures." Yaya exploded with laughter, "The one where we can your face when you're about to sneeze?" Amu's face just explained it all.

After Yaya's laughter died she screamed, "I got it!" Yaya leaned closer into the table, her voice was almost a whisper, "Have Nagihiko try your awful cooking, that will clear things up." Yaya started nudging Rima with her elbow. "Right, right?"

Rima glared, "Yaya, let's be serious here."

Yaya pouted, "You're no fun! I was only trying to lighten up the atmosphere." Amu started laughing, "It's lighten up the mood." Yaya playfully bonked herself in the head from her mistake. This wasn't amusing Rima at all, she just stayed with the solid expression.

"Hey Rima, what about Nagihiko's free scholarship, to play basketball in America?" Rima thought about it for a second, "I'm going to have to let them know about this situation. Even though Nagi was already putting it on hold for me, for a year."

"That's what you can do! Play basketball with Nagihiko! Maybe that will jog his memory!" Yaya pitched in.

"Yes!" Rima immediately got up from the table and squeezed Yaya into a hug, "Thank you!" Then she faced Amu and hugged her too before heading out the door.

* * *

The blonde arrived back in the hospital; she slowly walked in the room feeling a sense of hatred. She glanced around the room, and saw Hitomi sitting on the edge of Nagihiko's bed, and saw Hanako sitting right next to Nagihiko, flipping through a photo album, and pointing at pictures.

Hitomi was the first to realize Rima entered the room. "Oh, I didn't know you and Nagi dated for _so_ long." A hint of disappointment was caught in her voice  
Rima responded with a proud expression on her face, "Since the beginning of high school."

Hanako looked up from the photo album, and grinned while waving, "Rima honey, I'm glad your back." Rima partially returned the smile, and sat by Hanako. She was going to stay as far away from Hitomi.

Hanako, talked directly to Rima, "Nagihiko will be getting out the hospital as soon, as he gets his rest." Rima didn't say anything in response, and just wanted him to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. The sooner he gets out, the quicker she can help him gain his memory, and kick out Hitomi from their lives again.

"Rima," After hearing him call her name since the incident she felt warm chills wrap around her shoulders and down like a blanket. It was a feeling she always had when he spoke. "You're so beautiful in this picture."

Rima had a weird feeling she couldn't put into words, this was definitely a good start, and it made her day. She was smiling and she didn't even know it. She noticed he was talking about the prom picture, and she nervously responded, "Thanks, I only straighten my hair on special occasions." Why was she nervous? She didn't even know. She was talking to him fine before, when she was asking him questions.

"_I guess it is like the beginning. Getting all nervous again…"_ She thought to herself.

Rima was too absorbed into the moment she didn't realize Hitomi was grimacing and glowering.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! :D**

**How was April Fools? O: I got fooled into eating expired chocolate! xD  
And I'm sorry for the short chapter it feels rushed, I haven't been feeling good, so I made it short. :l But I guess you could say it's to get ready for the next chapter! The next chapter will be awesome and a lot longer, so no worries! 8D Yaaay!  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! 8D Thanks so so so much! ;D You guys are amazing! :) **

**I actually don't have any time right now, but a heads up, when I upload the next chapter, at the end of that chapter I'll have a section, where I'll respond to the reviews of this chapter! I've been meaning to do this in previous chapters, but I never have time when I'm uploading it! xD Haha, but I will next time round! Hope you're still enjoying the story! :D Review if you wish to! It's greatly appreciated! :D**


	12. Rivalry

"Okay a little more to the left..."  
Utau and Ikuto were up on ladders trying to straighten up the banner that read "**Welcome Home!**"  
A few days had passed and Nagihiko was finally being released from the hospital. Rima, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, and a few others were all part of the surprise party for Nagihiko.  
"Wait, I meant to the right!" Yaya changed her mind. Utau groaned and Ikuto grew bored. They've been trying to put the sign up for 10 minutes now.  
"Move it up!" Yaya stuck her tongue out, in concentration. "Never mind it looks better down."  
Ikuto gave up and jumped down from the ladder.  
Utau growled, "Ikuto don't just leave! I need someone to hold the other side!" Ikuto ignored his little sister as he went to refill his drink. The rest of the banner fell unevenly to Utau's side.  
Kukai got up from his seat and pitched in to help her. With a few tries they finally managed to tape up the lopsided banner.

Rima was found in the hall making a private phone call.  
"You always make up excuses!" She shouted into the phone. Whoever she was talking to, she was fed up and hung up before they even responded. She walked back into the entrance area. Amu overheard the last bit of the conversation and handed Rima a blue balloon to tie. Rima grabbed the end of it and squeezed it tightly to keep from any air escaping. Amu took a few steps back, being cautious that Rima might pop a balloon with her rage.  
"What was that about?" Amu questioned.  
Rima shrugged, "Just my mom being rude as always." Amu rolled her eyes, understanding the type of person Rima's mom has always been.  
"She's not coming?"  
Rima shook her head and tied the end of the balloon with a thin green ribbon.

Amu tried to cheer up her friend, "Don't worry about it, she would of probably killed the mood anyways." With that said she gave a wink. Rima let out a small giggle and agreed.

"But…" Rima stared at Amu.

Amu continued the drafted sentence, "But?" Rima bit the outside of her bottom lip, "I'm staying at my parents' house after the party."  
Amu accidentally let go of her inflated balloon. It went darting in aimless directions all around the room. The deflating balloon zipped past Kukai and Ikuto as they both ducked before it had a chance to strike them. It aimed for Utau's soda cup, and smashed right into it knocking it out of her hands, leading to a splash on the floor. Utau turned to give Amu a warning stare. Amu innocently pointed to Rima, as Rima pointed to Amu for the blame. As soon as Utau turned back around, Amu continued the conversation where it left off, she asked, "Why?"

Rima sighed, "I know it sounds stupid, but it feels like I should." Amu was most defiantly confused, if she was Rima, heck, if anyone had her parents she wouldn't ever visit them. Let alone, stay over for a night. She would completely shut them out of her life.

Utau walked in on the conversation, already bored from the guys talking. "That Hitomi girl isn't coming?"  
Rima tied up another balloon, "Surprisingly no."

Utau gave her classic smirk, "Because we're all here. She knows we'll all kick her ass."

"Please do if you ever see her." Rima said, as she grabbed a handle for of balloons and began tying them in random places throughout the apartment.

"THEY'RE RIGHT UP THE STAIRS!" Yaya screamed. Everyone all stared at each other not moving.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kukai yelled, as he hid under a table. Yaya reached for the light switch to turn it off, and hid behind a plant. Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm, and they hid behind the couch. Utau just laid on the couch. "Here!" Rima tossed a wool blanket over her, and threw a bunch of cushions at her head. The other guest hid so quickly, Rima didn't even see where they went. Time was ticking, and Rima made last second adjustments. She didn't know where to hide and was panicking.

"Stop it!" Amu yelled. Everyone guessed it was Ikuto causing mischief.  
"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at once.

Rima heard the key jam into the hole and noticed the knob slowly twisting open, she made up a random pose, and stood completely still in the middle of the room, holding her breath to keep from any sudden movements.

The door creaked open, as Hanako and Nagihiko walked into the dark room. Even though the room was dark Hanako noticed Rima standing in the middle of the room, and gave her a weird look. Rima repeatedly pointed at the light switch, signalling for Hanako to hurry and turn it on.

Nagihiko looked like he was oblivious to what was going on and switched on the light.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Everyone jumped from their hiding spots, as colorful confetti scattered around the room. Nagihiko glanced around and was confused not knowing most of these people.

Everyone noticed Utau struggling under the blanket and pillows and finally poked her head out, out of breath, "Surprise! Sorry for the delayed reaction, _someone_ had to suffocate me!" She glared at Rima, as Rima acted shameless, as though she wasn't the cause of Utau's suffocation.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Thank you everyone. I would have been more surprised if Rima wasn't standing in the middle of the room."

Rima nervously laughed, as Kukai shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

After a few moments music was played, and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Rima was busy re-introducing people to Nagihiko. Such as old friends, and his old teachers in high school. She introduced Nagihiko to his old basketball coach. As they started chatting, Rima took this time to step away from the conversation and join her friends around the couch.

"How's it going?" Utau noticed Rima standing next to her.

"Good, no sign of him remembering anyone though." Rima sighed and looked at Utau's glass, "Hey can I have a drink?" Before Utau could protest Rima snatched it from her hands and took a long sip.

Rima finished the glass, and handed it back to Utau, "That was good, what was that?" Utau raised an eyebrow, "No more for you...there's no more left." Utau lied.

"_Alcohol…I don't want Rima drinking this…especially at a time like this."_ She thought to herself.

"Why don't I get you some refreshing iced tea?" Utau nicely asked.

Rima nodded, "Sure."

Utau quickly left her spot and walked over to the kitchen, to get a glass of iced tea. _"I need to watch her back more often. With alcohol, she acts weird..."_

Utau walked back once she filled the glass. She realized Rima drinking from a cup again.

"Thanks, Kukai." Rima took a long sip, "No problem," Kukai was busy watching home videos with other people. It was to help Nagihiko remember, but Nagihiko was still busy talking to people from his past to even know the video was on.

"Watch this part, this is funny!" Hanako laughed as she was getting into the video.

Utau jumped for the glass, and grabbed it from Rima's hand it took a whiff, it was definitely alcohol. Utau shoved the iced tea in her face, "Drink this…or _else._" Rima gave her wide eyes, and did as she said.

An hour went by and the party was about over, and people slowly began leaving by the minute. Rima Yaya, and Hanako were the only ones, staying after cleaning up. Utau was there to, to supervise Rima, but didn't even bother to clean. After they were done, Yaya gave Rima and Nagihiko a hug before she left. Then, Utau walked out after her.

Rima walked into the bedroom, being slightly dizzy, she grabbed a few spare clothes and a small bag as she existed the room and passed Nagihiko,  
"I'm staying at my parent's house tonight; I'll be back tomorrow morning."  
Nagihiko nodded and opened the door for her. "Thank you for the party."

Without even realizing what she was doing, Rima lightly kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I'm glad your home." For a split second, Nagihiko felt a wave of thoughts and memories fast forwarding through his mind. It ended too quickly for him to even remember what just happened. All he knew was he could trust Rima.  
_"It felt like I was remembering something important..." _Nagihiko was puzzled. Hanako stayed back behind the kitchen counter watching in awe. She held in her scream of joy.

Rima eyed him suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"  
Nagihiko blinked a few times trying to comprehend what just happened, "Oh, uh…no."  
Rima nodded and continued her way out the door. "Bye."

As Nagihiko replied, "Bye." He shut the door. Once the door was sealed shut, Rima's back slid down the door, "_What were you thinking Rima? My mind feels so foggy I didn't think I'd do that! You're moving too fast. Slow down! He probably thinks I'm weird_… _I mean when I did that, it looked like he was in a daze…"_

A honking of a horn could be heard and Rima quickly got up from the floor, and rushed down the stairs to see her mom's pitch black car with the tinted windows. Even if she couldn't see through the windows, she pictured her mom's brutal expression. Seeing the car in view, Rima felt a wave of annoyance. This was just killing her mood. She opened the door and stared at her mom. She looked like she aged since the last time Rima saw her.

"Wow, you actually came." Rima slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door close.  
"Don't start." Her mom had an infuriated look on her face.

"Mom, you could have at least came to the party and re-introduce yourself!"  
Rima's mom shared an ice cold glare at her daughter then shifted her gaze back on the road. When her mom didn't respond, Rima's patience level decreased. "Or u could have came to the hospital and see him! I mean come on, everyone worked around their schedule to see him. Even Utau and she's a singer!"

Her mom gripped the steering wheel, "There you go again, always asking for things. Everything that comes out of your mouth is selfish."  
Rima threw her hands up in the air angrily, "This is not selfish! This is for Nagihiko! Don't even try to say he's not important...he's your future son in law!"  
"By the looks of it doesn't seem like we're headed in that direction anytime soon, does it?" Rima's mom was so ignorant.  
Rima was so angry no words came out, so her mom spoke instead,  
"I told you he was a bad one."

It was true; Rima's mother always hated Nagihiko. She never gave him a chance, and probably never would. Ever since a few years ago when she caught Rima and Nagihiko kissing in her backyard, she couldn't stand him being pulled into a conversation. The news about the engagement had made it ten times worse.

Rima's level of steam exploded, and decided to not to keep her composure.  
"It was an accident! What, you think this happened on purpose? The least you could do is be supportive for me and him."

Rima's mother made a sharp turn, at the green light.  
"Rima, it's hard to be supportive in the first place. How can I support you when I don't like the choices you make to begin with?"  
"You're treating me like I'm 13 again. I'm 19! I'm an adult; stop acting like you controls my decisions. Learn to deal with it." Rima never wanted it to come to this. She's always wanted to be close to her mother, and be able to tell her anything. But with her, it was the complete opposite, everything was kept a secret.

"You're lucky I even still come and visit you in the first place." Rima muttered to herself and stared out the window. Rima could just stop visiting her parents if she wanted to. But recently Rima's mom had been having heart problems. As soon as Rima found out she had told Nagihiko. Nagihiko always told Rima that she should at least try to spend as much time with her mom, before anything bad starts to happen. Not only that, but she felt as being the daughter she could at least try and keep working at their relationship. She knew for definite she wasn't the problem. It was always her parents treating her like this from the start.  
The rest of the ride was quiet.  
As she entered her old home, old memories passed through her head that made her feel relived it was all in the past and there was no way to go back. Though, a few memories came back from the house of her and Nagihiko, which made her blush a bit. She saw her grumpy dad sitting at the table, and talked to him for awhile, before heading upstairs to her old room.

* * *

It was the next day, as Rima finally left the prison household, and greeted Nagihiko back at the apartment. She knocked a few times, as the door swung over she said,  
"Now that your well rested, I got an idea."  
_"We better hurry up before that Hitomi comes over." _Rima thought to herself. She remembered the day before yesterday Hitomi said she wanted to come over. Rima chuckled at Nagihiko as she noticed he had bed head hair, and looked like he just woke up. Rima held a basketball in her hand, and failed as she tried to spin it on her finger.

"Let's play." Rima smiled.

"Basketball?" Nagihiko leaned against the door frame, still adjusting his eyes to what was going on.  
"Yes basketball is your best sport and your hobby. I'm sure with practice you'll have your skills back, and maybe even something will come back to mind?"  
"Alright," He yawned.

It took a few minutes for Nagihiko to get properly dressed. They soon exited the apartment and went behind the complex where there was a small park for little children and a full basketball court. The wind was picking up, Rima bounced the ball a few times but didn't hit it hard enough as the ball's bouncing slowed and it rolled away. She chased after it as the wind was making it roll in different directions. Nagihiko was easily amused and was careful not to let his laugh slip out.  
After practically throwing herself at the ball she finally got hold of it and walked back onto the court.  
"Sports are definitely not my thing." She passed the ball to him, and he swiftly caught it.  
"Shoot it!" Rima cheered. Nagihiko stared at the ball before doing anything. He dropped the ball into the ground as it slowly sprung back up. He hit it again, and slowly started a dribbling motion like he was a beginner. He faced the basket, and with the correct posture and a quick toss the ball hit the backboard and sunk in the basket.  
_"He definitely didn't forget basketball..."_ Rima was a bit surprised; she didn't think he'd get a basket on the first try.

Rima playfully yawned. "I can do that too."  
She ran and grabbed the ball. Her dribbling was all out of coordination, and the ball kept almost slipping out her hands, she hopped on one foot and tossed the ball as it flew right below the net.  
She groaned, and shouted behind her, "I did that on purpose."

Rima made her way back onto the middle of the court; she tried it over again- starting further back from the shooting line. She dribbled then stopped and took a few steps forward. She stopped again and began dribbling in place.  
"You're supposed to do both at the same time." Nagihiko was definitely entertained by the girl.  
"I can't!" Rima getting all frustrated let the ball go and began to dribble the ball again when she realized the ball was out of her sight, "What?" She glanced around the court to see Nagihiko already casting the ball into the basket.  
As the ball entered through the net he smiled, "You're too slow."  
She groaned. "Hey!"

Nagihiko caught the ball from underneath the net and tossed it back to her, this time she easily caught it. "Hmph."

She began dribbling, as Nagihiko was coming towards her, she hurriedly gripped the ball in her hands, not even bothering to continue dribbling and dashed towards the basket. Then, threw it up in the air, and a _swoosh_, was heard.  
"Yes!" She spun around in victory.  
"Foul, you can't just run with the ball." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.  
"So? Who said we were playing a fair game?" Rima gave a smug look.

Nagihiko grinned, "Very well then." With the basket ball back in Rima's grip she began dribbling in place. Nagihiko easily blocked her from passing through. She struggled to get pass him, he was just too tall, towering over her.  
She pretended like she was going to throw the ball, faking Nagihiko out. She used the distraction to get pass him. She threw the ball, but Nagihiko caught it in thin air, before it reached the basket.  
Rima groaned with an annoyed tone, as Nagihiko now had hold of the ball and bolted to the other side of the court and made a successful basket.  
"Ugh! You cheater!" Rima crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"_It kind of feels like before..."_Rima was in deep thought.

"Here," Nagihiko tossed her the ball, "I'll give you a free shot."  
Rima smirked grasping the basketball, she threw the ball but it soared too low and it bounced on Nagihiko's head. They both stared at each other and began laughing. "It was an accident!" Rima tried to convince him. He smiled, "You were just trying to get me back."  
"No, no!" Rima walked up to him to see if he was alright, but lost her balance and fell forward.

Thankfully, Nagihiko caught her in time. She slowly looked up at him and made eye contact. "Sorry..." she was at a loss of words as she felt like she was drowning in his beautiful eyes. As for Nagihiko he was mesmerized in her eyes. The only noise they heard was their racing hearts beats.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" They both turned around to see Hitomi standing there. She wore a revealing outfit, and had a sly smile on her face.

"No," Nagihiko simply responded, slightly moving Rima to the side of him. Rima's eyebrows furrowed.  
_"What are you saying? Of course she was interrupting us!"_She yelled at him through her thoughts.

Hitomi bent over and gathered the ball with her hand. "Mind if I join?"  
Nagihiko agreed, "Not at all." They both smiled at each other.

Rima angrily walked away from the court. She couldn't stand how Nagihiko was so nice to Hitomi. She just wanted to yell at Hitomi, but knew if she did that Nagihiko would think that she's mean. She couldn't stand the thought of them ever being together either. Hitomi just had to ruin her perfect starting day. She whipped out her phone and quickly scrolled down her contacts and chose a specific person. She needed to let off some steam. She rapidly texted,  
"I'm free tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:**** It makes me laugh how Hitomi is getting to you guys, I know she ruins everything, don't worry I hate her too! I know short chapter yet again, but I guess in this chapter there are a few hints to what may happen in future chapters xD Foreshadowing? I think that's what it is..Next chapter will be longer!**

**Thank you everyone for reviweing, and putting my story on your alert list and things like that! You're awesomely awesome. :3 Review if you wish! More chapters await! Hehehe. ;D**

**And my responses to the last chapter reviews:**

**Peachygotit-Kica:** Thank you! And to answer your earlier question in case you were still wondering, it's because Rima and Tadase were friends during childhood, so no one else really knows about him. (:

**Half Angel Half Evil****:** Ahahaha! Rimahiko forever! x3 Oh! I noticed that you review like every chapter, and thanks so much for that! You're awesome! :)

**SeeingXxViolet: **Aww, thank you! Haha, yeah I think I know what you're saying. I've read so many stories when a character comes in, and then it seems like they are the center of attention and they take away the spotlight from the main characters. It's like "Ugh! Go away!" xD  
But I mean, if she irritates you then that's a good thing, it means I'm doing something right with the characters. (:

**arkee:** Thank you for the review! :) And yeah that would be sad, but you never know what can happen in stories!

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl****:** Omg! When I read your review it literally made me "LOL!" Like seriously! XD

**chocolate covered charas:** Thank you! Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it! (:

**sweet laya: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! :D I'm happy your getting into the story and liking it so far! :)


	13. Start of a Competition

Rima sat next to Nagihiko on the couch fluffy couch. She was secretly watching him from the corner of her eye than actually paying attention to the TV. Hitomi waltzed back into the room and slumped over the couch, fitting her position between the two. Rima opened her mouth to yell at her but thought about the consequences and held back her hanging words that were on the edge of slipping out. She hated how she was so weak to that spoiled brat and let her do whatever she pleased.

She observed Hitomi whispering words to Nagihiko and how she'd over use her laugh and playfully smack him in the arm. Rima reframed herself from erupting and took steady deep breaths. She just wanted Tadase to hurry up and get there to save her from this madness for awhile.  
"Why so anxious?" Hitomi noticed Rima's legs kicking back and forth off the couch.  
"Oh, like you'd want to know." Rima stopped kicking her feet and bored her eyes into Hitomi's starting up the rage.  
"We are _friends_. Friends tell each other everything."  
Rima glanced over at Nagihiko, who was watching the conversation.  
Rima looked back down at her phone and Hitomi looked over the blonde's shoulder. "Ah, now who's _Tadase_?"  
Rima flipped her phone shut and glared, "No one you'd be interested in." She got up from the couch and exited the room without another word. Silence followed after her.  
"Tadase...huh." Hitomi said to herself grinning widely.  
"Who's that?" Nagihiko asked and Hitomi looked up at him while thinking of a marvelous plan, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"The last time I went to the zoo was when we were kids." Rima frowned, grabbing a brochure and opening it up checking out the map.  
"Then why did you pick to come here?" Tadase asked.  
"First thing that came to mind." Rima focused on the map trying to figure out where they even were.  
Tadase shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Rima up the stone path.  
"Giraffes!" Rima dropped her pouty act and ran to the giraffes leaving the map behind. She got up on the railing and leaned in against it to get a closer look. An old giraffe stumbled over to her.  
Tadase smiled, he knew she still had the same hidden characteristics from when she was a younger.  
"Gross." He watched as the giraffe's slimy purple tongue stuck out. Rima turned around to see Tadase behind her.  
"I dare you to feed it." Rima pointed at a vending machine filled with graham crackers.  
"No thanks."  
Rima walked over and inserted a few change into the machine and grabbed a few crackers and put them in Tadase's hand.  
"You were always chicken like this when we were little!" Rima accused. Tadase lightly shrugged, "Was not!"  
They gave each other smug looks, until Tadase agreed upon it, "Fine I'll do it."  
He held up the cracker. The giraffes tongue aimed for the cracker as Tadase teased it and moved it in a direction. Both, watched as the giraffes tongue helplessly chased after the food. Rima growing bored of this teasing, grabbed Tadase's wrist and forced him to feed the giraffe. The purple tongue wrapped around his pale hand. Rima and people watching around them began laughing at Tadase's reaction.

Tadase ripped his hand away and wiped the remaining saliva on Rima's arm. She squeaked and wiped it off with her hand, "Not cool." It was Tadase's turn to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes, "Let's keep going."  
They continued walking and visiting the different animals.  
They walked into a section of arctic animals and Rima ran to the penguins. She pointed "Look a baby!" Tadase thought of a memory and let a laugh slip out,  
"Remember when we were little and you cried because you couldn't take a penguin home?"  
Rima embarrassed, exchanged an embarrassing moment,  
"Well remember you cried because I lied and told you there were dinosaurs at the zoo." Rima smiled. Tadase nodded remembering that like it was yesterday.  
Tadase added,  
"Then we were both crying when we got lost." Rima nodded laughing, "We were only 5 feet away from your mom's car!"  
"Good times." Tadase smiled. They both watched as they saw polar bears swimming through the glass.

A question remained in Rima's mind, so she asked.  
"Have you dated anyone for the last…well several years?" Tadase thought about for a second gave a stern nod.  
"Yes, it never works out."  
Rima thought about which answer to give and followed the paw footprints plastered on the ground.  
"You'll find her. Your cute and funny, and have a gentle personality. What girl would pass that up?" Rima encouraged. "But if you're still a crybaby like in the past then it may be awhile." Rima joked.  
Tadase tossed a light laugh,

"How'd you and Nagihiko get together?" The question ran through his mind for awhile.

"Well..." Tadase noticed Rima getting shy on the subject and turn away, "I told you how I hated him. Well I guess us teasing each other was really love slowly developing behind it. He admitted he liked me in the middle of class first year of high school." Tadase saw Rima glow when she talked about Nagihiko. "The teacher asked him what he was doing over the weekend. He said he was spending the weekend with this girl he likes. It took me about the whole class period for me to realize it was me he was talking about."  
Tadase chuckled in amusement. "Nice one."  
"But then in the end I worked up the guts and raised my hand and told the teacher I was also spending the weekend with someone I like. It felt like I had to complete the moment."  
Rima ended the story, "The only embarrassing part was the class getting all worked up and howling about the situation." Tadase smiled, and Rima returned it.  
"Now you tell me something." Rima grinned; Tadase scratched his head, "Like what?"  
"Something I missed."  
"At my job, this girl keeps sending me love notes."  
"Wow. That's cute."  
Tadase shook his head shyly, "I'm trying to find a way to turn her down." Rima switched to a frown face, "Why not give her a chance?"  
Tadase leaned against a fence, "She's obsessive." Rima groaned, "I know how that is."  
"Does this have to do with what you're upset about?" Tadase questioned, watching Rima's emotions changing.

Rima nodded and prepared herself taking a breath,

"So there's this evil creature out there that wears this shield that makes them seem pretty. What people don't know is, under the disguise its pure ugly."  
"Sounds like an alien." Tadase joked. Rima blew up pacing around in circles,  
"She is! This Hitomi chick! She's tried to ruin Nagihiko and my relationship awhile ago. And now she found out Nagihiko lost his memory and is all over him! She's using it as an advantage."  
"Did you try telling Nagihiko?" Tadase asked.  
"No I'm afraid he won't believe me. Besides, I can never be alone with him."  
Tadase raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just ask him to go some place with you alone?"  
Rima shrugged, "I could do that. But the thing is, every time he's with her I get angry at him. Which I shouldn't, I should be mad at her."  
Tadase understood what Rima was trying to get at. "That's understandable. You're thinking he's flirting with her. But you need to remember he doesn't know what he's doing. He's like a new person with new feelings. He just needs your help."  
Rima sighed, "You make a good point but..."  
"You can do it, your tough." Tadase tried to cheer her up. She slightly laughed at the tough remark, but still felt uneasy.  
"I don't know. What would you do if the one you loved lost their memory?" Rima asked seriously.  
Tadase thought about it for a few moments watching a few little ones chasing a poor peacock around trying to pluck out one of the luminous colored feathers. Instead, Rima was watching the breeze ruffle through Tadase's bleach blonde hair.

Then he found an answer and said, "I'd be there for them all the time. And I'd take them somewhere memorable. Like a place of our first date or kiss."  
"That's a really good idea." Rima said. "Thank you for hearing me out."  
"If you ever need me I'm only a call away. No need to hesitate. I want to see you happy, not with fake smiles."  
"I'll try talking to him later tonight." Rima tried to smile.  
"Tell me what happens." Tadase and Rima started walking toward the birds section of the zoo. Rima finished the conversation, "I will."

After passing through the exotic birds, the clouds rolled in and hid the hot sun. They decided to take a break and stopped by a gift shop to order some food.

"How are your parents treating you?" Tadase asked, hoping it's improved. Tadase could tell it still annoyed Rima when her parents were brought up.  
"It's the same as it's always been."  
"Still?" Tadase had worried eyes.  
"I had to run and hide at Nagihiko's house all the time." Rima took a lick of ice cream. "Least I'm out of there."  
"I wish I stayed behind. Maybe things would have been different." Rima nodded, "Yeah maybe."

"I still feel really guilty." Tadase's had a letdown expression. Rima was the one, that was now feeling bad, and she spoke, "It's not your fault, family comes first."  
Tadase took a lick of his ice cream as a blotch if ice cream got on his nose. Rima began laughing and pointing at his face.  
"What?" Tadase was clueless. Rima's laughing died down and admitted to the case of ice cream on his nose. Tadase rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, and poked the tip of his ice cream at Rima's face; she gasped as he missed and she swung her ice cream back at him to get revenge. They were both interrupted by an older lady who wore the green zoo t-shirt and tan pants. They guessed she worked there. She held up a camera and grinned. Rima and Tadase slowly moved away from each other and the lady spoke excitedly, "Well don't you two make a cute couple?"  
Rima waved her hands in the air from embarrassment, "No I-"  
The lady continued, "We are taking pictures of couples and adding the photos to the love bird section of our zoo. Is there any way I can take your guy's picture?" Rima and Tadase just stared at on another, not knowing how to respond.

"You are obviously together." The lady beamed.  
Rima's face was the only one whose was red. Tadase held up a hand and politely said, "I'm sorry we aren't dating. She's happily getting married soon."  
"Oh that's too bad." The lady frowned from disappointment, and walked off. Rima avoided eye contact and felt awkward, "That was..."  
"Strange." Tadase finished the thought. They put what just happened aside and began talking more, about everything and anything that was itching their mind. After the ice cream was disposed of, they finished walking and cracking up jokes at the different animals, and decided to call it day, once they noticed the time.

"I had so much fun! Can we do this again please?" Rima begged. Tadase gave a classic smile, "As long as it's not the zoo." He jeered and Rima hugged him tightly, "I'm glad we are still friends. Thank you so much." Tadase wanted to tell her something that's he been wanting to say since they last met at the coffee shop. He decided he'd ask at a different time. Rima pulled away from the hug before Tadase had time to return it. She looked at him, "By the way this smile is real."

* * *

After a few knocks at the apartment and no answer, Rima jamme her key into the lock and creaked open the door. She entered lazily kicking off her shoes and taking a quick look around the room. Hitomi and Nagihiko were nowhere in sight. She called, "Hello?" But only heard her echo in response.  
_"Where are they?"_ She thought to herself.  
A long beep rung in her ears and she waddled from her feet being sore over to the table stand and realized the answering machine's screen blinking red. She fixed her eyes on it for awhile, before stretching out her fingers to the playback button.  
"One new voicemail from..." The robotic voice read off an unknown phone number as Rima braced herself for the incoming message.  
When the left message was playing all Rima heard was breathing and began thinking it was just some prank call. But she heard a voice that made her head pound in pain.  
"Hey Rima, I warned you back at the hospital that this was going to be a competition. Now, I'm going to have it my way. You're one boring opponent. So no need to worry, Nagihiko is in good hands right now. Goodbye."  
Rima slammed her hand on the delete button. _"Stupid Hitomi."_She stood there hopelessly in the dark room.

* * *

Nagihiko and Hitomi sat underneath the wishing fountain at the jam packed mall.  
"I think you should know something about Rima..." Hitomi shook around the remaining slush chunks in her smoothie and took a long sip while Nagihiko responded,  
"What is it?"  
Nagihiko took one last drink of his smoothie and winced at the taste and tossed it in the trash behind him. He let Hitomi pick the lousy flavor and regretted it.  
Hitomi felt the water from the fountain trickle on her arm and scooted closer to Nagihiko.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Nagihiko shrugged. Sure she's been nice to him and been a good friend since he woke from the hospital but he wouldn't go that far to trust her quite yet.

He answered honestly, "I don't really know who to trust. But ever since two nights ago I had this flash in my head. It went by too quick for me to realize what happened. But from that, it feels like I can trust Rima."  
"Well don't." Hitomi snapped. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
Hitomi grimaced, and carefully placed a hand on Nagihiko's leg while moving her lips closer to his ear, "Truth is,"  
Nagihiko focused his eyes on his hands, as he witnessed Hitomi's free hand's fingers intertwining with his.

"We use to date in the past. As time passed we never got over each other. This_ Rima_ had to appear and you felt bad for her because she liked you, so you dated her. After awhile she just begged for you to propose to her, so you did out of pity. But you were really going to call off the engagement before you got in the accident."  
"What, really…?" Nagihiko didn't know what to say or how to react. To him that even sounded cruel. He couldn't picture himself dating Rima if he never even liked her in the first place. Even he knew he had more respect than that.  
"And," Hitomi squeezed Nagihiko's hand tighter. She just wanted to laugh at these lies she was telling. They were becoming even believable to her. A perfect lie played out in her head and she flowed with it, "You know that guy Rima hung out with today?"  
"Yes..." Nagihiko listened carefully.  
Hitomi leaned her head against Nagihiko's shoulder. "Well one reason why you wanted to call off the engagement was because Rima is seeing that guy behind your back. She's in love with him."  
Nagihiko shook his head, "Are you sure?" It was impossible. Rima wouldn't do that. Especially after she's been so nice to him. He would definitely confront Rima about this when the time was right.  
Hitomi smiled to herself, "Positive."

* * *

**A/N:**** My hands feel so dirty! I'm ashamed. What the heck is going on? There was like no Rimahiko in this chapter! That's POO! Lol. Even I question myself at a time like this…**

Repsonses to last chapter's reviews:  
  
**Peachygotit-Kica: **Thank you! :) And no, I'm not following the actually series plot. So only Rima and Tadase know each other from the past.

**chocolate covered charas: **Haha woohoo! Thank you so much that makes me really happy! :DD Yes, that would be a sight to see if Hitomi get hit! Lol.

**arkee: **Thanks! :) And I'm not a Tadase fan either. My friends and I make fun of him all the time. But I just wanted to bring him in the story because I think he fits the future parts.**  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you all so much! :D Anyway review if you wish to do so! It inspires me to write faster. ;) You guys are the best!**


	14. Love Letter

"Nagihiko, can we go out tonight?"  
Rima watched as Nagihiko swiftly grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice. With what Hitomi had said earlier, there were a lot of thoughts that ran through his mind. He wanted to ask Rima about it, but didn't know whether or not he should.  
"Alright. "

_"Alright? Was it just me or did that not sound like a 100% alright?"_

Rima tried to smile, "Just you and me though..." She saw Nagihiko face away from her to put the cart of orange juice back into the fridge. It frustrated her that she couldn't read what he was thinking or see his face expressions.  
"It's a place where we had our first date." Rima added. She decided to use Tadase's advice.  
Nagihiko turned back around, "Let's go."

Rima smiled and got up, "I'll be back." She dashed into the bedroom and walked into the closest. It felt like a forest for her trying to search through what jacket to wear.  
A lavender one caught her eye as it was folded on the top shelf; she stood on her tip toes and jumped up to get it. She stretched her arm out to reach for it. Once she got a grip on the soft material she roughly yanked on it, as it flew down along with papers. She groaned and lazily crouched down. She picked up the jacket from the ground and put it on. She looked at the papers scattered across the floor and realized they weren't important and stacked them up and placed them back onto the shelf. She continued to walk out, but, heard a crinkling noise and stopped. She looked down as she felt something bend under her foot. She bent down to see a cream colored envelope that had **Nagi** handwritten in big letters. The ink was smeared and it was slightly torn on the edge.

She grazed her fingers over the envelope, and then opened it. She peeked her eyes inside before reaching her hand in it. What slid out was a sheet of lined paper that was folded up. As she unfolded it, she became more anxious to what it said. She observed the paper up and down to see her signature at the bottom. She scanned over the letter carefully and blushed deeply. She realized it was a letter she wrote to Nagihiko when she first admitted she loved him. She was surprised Nagihiko kept it all this time. It made her feel special and fuzzy inside. She folded it back up and inserted the envelope in her pocket. She left the room in an instant, "I'm ready." She called down the hall.  
Nagihiko nodded and put the empty glass in the sink.  
Rima remembered she would tell Tadase what happened. She texted him,  
**"He said yes!"**  
Within a few moments of walking out the door she received a message back.  
**"Good luck. :)"**

* * *

"There it is." Rima pointed across the street, and Nagihiko made a surprised expression.  
"I know it's tiny, but wait for it." Nagihiko nodded, and they both crossed the street and made it to the entrance. Nagihiko opened the door for Rima; she thanked him and stepped inside.

A young man greeted them at the door, "Good evening. Two in your party?" Rima nodded, as the man grabbed two menus. "Right this way please," He began walking, but Rima poked his back, "Wait can we sit at the patio?"  
The guy said, "Of course," and led them through the restaurant.

The restaurant was dimmed. There was a candle lit upon every table. The tables were covered with white lacey table cloth but from the luminous light it made the shades of white look peach. The interior was classical. With old antique set paintings across the walls.

They made it around the back through glass doors. The chill of the night hit them both. It wasn't too cold just the perfect temperature. They were the only two outside out of the three other tables.  
As they sat down the host said, "Your server will be with you in just a moment." Rima thanked him and picked up the menu that he'd handed to her before he went back inside. Rima smiled, "This was our first date, out here." She checked out the menu, "We would always stare up at the stars."  
Nagihiko looked up and saw the crescent moon shining brightly, having a honey glow to it. The stars were outnumbered, and scattered across the dark sky. You couldn't focus your eye on one specific star; your eyes would get dizzy. He had to agree though, the scenery was amazing.  
Nagihiko looked back down and saw Rima concentrating on her menu. He noticed there were paper lanterns hung up around the patio, each filled with a different colored light. The light from the lanterns made Rima's facial features stand out.

Rima is such a beautiful young woman. He couldn't understand how an innocent girl could do such mischievous stuff like Hitomi had told him.  
His thoughts were soon distracted from music that filled his ears around him.  
"Where's that music coming from?" Nagihiko asked.  
Rima took her gaze off of her menu to look at him, "There's this guy who plays music across the street every night."  
Nagihiko smiled, "It's beautiful."  
They heard the doors, open and were greeted by a younger man. He had dark green colored hair and glasses. "Kairi!" Rima got up from the table and gave him a quick hug. She pulled away and sat back down.  
"Hey, you two haven't been here in awhile. I'm sorry my sister and I couldn't make it to the party, we were slammed."  
"That's okay." Rima smiled, and turned to look at Nagihiko's confused face. "You and Kairi are good friends. His sister owns this place with her husband, Nikaido. We use to eat here all the time and get free food."  
Kairi adjusted his glasses, and said, "Now that you mention it, dinner is on us."  
"Are you sure? It's not that expensive…" Rima tried to protest. Kairi inserted the pen and notepad back into his pocket and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be back with drinks."

Before he headed back into the door he offered a handshake to Nagihiko, "It's nice to meet you again." Nagihiko gave a quick nod and shook his hand. Kairi quickly went back inside.  
Rima turned her attention back to Nagihiko.  
"So you can ask me anything you want." Rima encouraged. Nagihiko thought about for a few moments. There were many questions that ran through his mind, but decided to ask the ones that have been on his mind the most.

"How long were we engaged for, before I got in the accident?"  
Rima relaxed in her chair and leaned back, "About two weeks."  
Nagihiko nodded, "How long did we date before that?"  
Rima pondered and bit her lip, "A long time. Since the beginning of high school."  
"Oh wow," Nagihiko was amazed by her answer.  
"Where was our first kiss?" Rima was surprised. She didn't think he'd ask that question. "My backyard. You dropped me off home and it just happened. But we were caught by my mom and she was angry."  
"That's not good." Nagihiko laughed and Rima joined in. "You didn't walk me all the way home for a month."  
Rima was happy, but was slowly starting to feel down too, and didn't know why.  
Nagihiko's curiosity was growing, "When did we start talking to each other?"  
Rima thought about it again and practically jumped off her seat when she remembered, "Well I was introduced to you by Amu, and you always tried to talk to me, but I ignored you. Then one day I came to school crying because my parents were fighting. You began talking to me, and I finally started talking to you. Only because you were being annoying." Nagihiko gave a cunning grin.

Then it hit Rima, she was the one who always forgot birthdays and special dates, she changed the subject.  
"Before I forget..."  
Rima was thumbing the envelope she found earlier. She didn't know whether to show it to him or not. It could spark a memory, but she was a little shy about it. She shrugged, and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Here, I think you should read this." Rima handed the envelope across the table as Nagihiko grabbed it. She continued, "It's actually a letter I wrote to you when I first admitted I love you. I was too shy to say it in words. Anyways, I just wanted to show you how much feelings we had for each other." Nagihiko smiled, and he slowly pulled the tab open, but Rima quickly put her hand on his, "You don't have to read it now…just whenever you want to." Rima smiled, and took her hand away when Kairi came back setting the drinks down onto the table.

"Sorry for the intrusion, what would you two like to eat?"  
Rima lightly shrugged, from the talking she forgot to finish looking at the menu. She glanced at Nagihiko for a response but he simply said to Kairi, "Whatever you recommend."  
Kairi happily sighed, "Thanks, you two are making my job easy." He grabbed the menus, and went back into the doors.

Nagihiko and Rima stared at each other for a few moments until Nagihiko popped another question.  
"When did we first fall in love with one another?"  
Rima was taken off guard; she was overly sensitive with this topic, "I'm not sure about you. But I fell in love with you before I wrote that letter. I think it was when I was in my room, and my parents were fighting once again. And you walked all the way over to my house and snuck into my bedroom at 3 in the morning just to make sure I was alright." That night was very emotional for Rima and it slightly made her want to cry.  
"I'm sorry you have a lot of problems with your parents." Nagihiko frowned.  
"Whatever, you were there with me so it's okay." Rima reassured him.  
Nagihiko's eyes were filled with the kindness he always had which made her feel a little better. She tried to push away the sadness that wanted to come out again.

She decided to ask him a question instead, "What did you and Hitomi do yesterday?" It's been bugging her all day. What if Hitomi made up a lie? Or Nagihiko actually had fun with her?  
"You know those photo booths?"  
That perked Rima up, "Yes, we use to do those all the time!"  
Nagihiko continued, "That's what we did. Hitomi said she'll show you the pictures sometime."  
"Really?" Rima tried to act happy, but it wasn't working. She just wanted to shout at him for even hanging with Hitomi. But like Tadase said it isn't Nagihiko's fault. He doesn't know he's hanging with a bad person.  
"She's been a good friend, and it was fun."  
"Friend...huh." Rima didn't like the sound of it at all. It made her angry.

"Here you two are," Rima was left hanging and shook her head, and watched as a steamy hot plate of food appeared before her with a side dessert of a cupcake ice-cream dish. Once it caught Rima's eye she thought about the night Nagihiko got into the accident. If she didn't ask him to get cupcakes they wouldn't be here in this situation. It panged her heart and she had to leave for a few minutes.  
"I'll b-be back...I need to use the restroom."

Rima stood up and left the patio to walk into the bathroom and head into one of the stalls. She quickly looked under the stalls, for any feet. She spotted a pair of feet, and stood up against the wall until they flushed the toilet, and exited the stall. The lady smiled at Rima and walked past her to wash then dry her hands.

As soon as Rima heard the swing of the door, she walked into the last stall. She locked the door, and set her jacket on the floor, then sat on it. She took a few breaths. She wanted to call someone, but who? She knew if she called Utau, she'd probably just yell at her and tell her to toughen up. She thought about Amu, but she gave the weirdest advice. Yaya, she would probably cry too which wouldn't help. Kukai wasn't the type to talk about these things to, and she didn't want to bring Hanako into this. Then she figured out the next person on her list and she called Tadase. The tears were already forming in her eyes. She couldn't handle this stress.

"Rima, how's the dinner date going?" Tadase sounded encouraging, as Rima bit her lip, to keep from any sobs escaping.  
"It's going g-great, of course it is, why wouldn't it?" Even Rima knew her voice didn't sound too convincing. Tadase took a deep breath, "What happened?"  
Rima whispered, already being paranoid her echoes were loud enough.

"I can't take this…it's just so emotional. It's all like an up and down roller coaster." She held in a big sob and took a shaky breath, "Why can't I do this?" She gripped her cell phone tighter, and roughly wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve, "I feel like a little girl all over again. I'm not strong by myself."  
"You're not by yourself."

Rima knew if she squeezed her phone any tighter it could possibly snap in half, "Then why does it feel like it?"  
"I've been stronger with someone else. Nagihiko was always by my side. At a time like this, I'd obviously be talking to him and he'd be comforting me; giving me advice, but I can't now can I?" She let the sobs out, "Why did this have to happen?" She kept letting the tears spill, as she heard the bathroom door open, and feet walking around, she held in her sobs and sniffles, as she heard the water running for a few seconds and heard them leave in a flash.

There was a silence, and Rima let the tears fall again. She wouldn't be surprised if Tadase didn't say anything. At a time like this most people would just say "sorry" or "it's going to be okay." She didn't really care, as long as someone was on the other line.

"Rima," She listened carefully, "I truly believe things happen for a reason. No one knows why it's happening or what could have caused this."  
"I think you've leaned on Nagihiko for so long, that you lost your self confidence. You need to learn to be strong again, without him this time. You have to become strong on your own."  
Rima breathed in and responded, "I'm trying to be strong for him, but it's not working."

"Don't you want to be with him the rest of your life?" Tadase asked with serious in his voice.  
Rima nodded, "Of course I do."  
"Sometimes things you want the most take awhile." Tadase spoke sternly.

Rima just nodded, understanding what she had to do, but a part of her was still stressed, "I can't go back. I don't want to cry in front of him."  
"Go back out there. Yes, it's hard to talk about the past, but the more you talk about it, the more chance he'll remember. Don't worry; I know he's going to get his memory back.  
Rima half smiled, at least someone believed in her. Tadase said,  
"Remember, when we were younger you didn't let anyone get in your way."

"It feels like I'm losing though, Hitomi and Nagihiko are already good friends. I can tell by the way he talks too."

"Losing? It sounds like it's a game. It's not a game; Hitomi is the one treating it that way. You should take it more maturely. Maybe if you show her you don't care about her presence she'll give up."  
"You think so..." Rima mumbled. She took a few moments to calm herself down again.

Rima fully smiled, "Thank you for talking to me. This is why I like you so much; you always know what to say. Not just that, you make me feel better."  
Tadase chuckled on the end, "You're welcome."  
"I'll go back out there now. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright, try to enjoy yourself, or am I going to get another call before the night ends?" He joked. Rima smiled sheepishly,  
"No, I think I'll be alright for now."

* * *

As soon as Rima got up to use the bathroom, Nagihiko pulled out the envelope Rima had given him. He opened the tab and let the sheet of paper slip out. The paper was in perfect condition, it only had creases from being folded. He checked the date on the top and it was from some years ago.  
He began reading it and smiled at the emotioncons that Rima put into the letter.

_Nagihiko,  
Hi. I can't say this in words obviously. =.= It's too embarrassing and knowing you, you'll probably tease me about it. :P  
So...I've been having these weird feelings lately. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I always feel comfortable around you and I can truly be myself. I don't need to hide anything. When someone calls your name I get shy, and automatically think of you. I feel excited when you're by my side. Just talking to you makes my day. Knowing you are a part of my life now, I find it easy to wake up in the morning and go to school. As long as I know I get to start the day talking to you, I know everything is going to be okay. When night comes I never want it to end because knowing the day is over means I have to say goodbye to you. But I don't want you to leave just yet because when you're far away from me I start feeling lonely all over again. xP  
I start to miss you, and can't sleep right, so thanks a lot. :P  
That's not the worst part; this is the part that makes me feel all sick. But a good sick, if that's possible. Like, when you're sick and you stay home from school. Wait, I think everyone hates being sick overall...anyways I'm distracting myself because I'm too nervous to even write it on paper. Truth is, I think, no, I know I love you. :)  
I love you. There we go. Happy now? You win. :l I love you so much it feels like you'll never know how much I really do. I feel ten times better that I can now return the words back to you. "I love you too."  
-Rima  
P.S.: You better not show this to anyone! It was already embarrassing enough to put it on paper!_

After reading it Nagihiko felt his heart twisting. He felt bad that he can't remember anything. He knew it was hurting Rima, and it hurt him too. He looked at the doors and saw Rima coming back out, he quickly folded the paper back into the envelope before she noticed.  
"Sorry I took so long, the bathroom was crowded." She lied.  
Nagihiko smiled at her,  
"I'm just glad you came back."

* * *

**A/N: Finally after a long week of being distracted I pulled a few strings and got this chapter done! I'm excited to write the next one, it's going to be fun!  
**

_**Responses to the last chapter's reviews:**_

**Nagiplusrimaequalsawsome: **Ahaha don't worry I'll figure something out. And I read the first chapter of your story it's cute! (:

**chocolate covered charas:** Aww, I hate her too! But no problem! Glad like it! :DD Thank you lots!

**Peachygotit-Kica:** Thanks! (: I actually based her on a girl that I had problems with at the beginning of high school.

**Half Angel Half Evil:** LOL! Yeah! XD Thank you! You should kick her ass, she deserves it. XD

**Minami:** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it. (: And true about the loop hole, but don't worry I found a way to get around that, and I'm sure you'll find out soon.

**Rikanchu:**Bwahaha! LOL! Aww thank you that means so much! (: I'm sorry about the errors! I try my best to correct them as much as possible. And yes you have my permission, lol.

**randomperson:**Awesome sauce! XD And I'll try, don't worry! (:

**arkee: **Hahaha! (: And yup, true!

**A/N:** **Thank you every single one of you! I really appreciate it! :D And thank you to those who are adding my story to your alert list and favoriting it. It means a lot to me. Till next time! :)  
**


	15. Watchful Eye

It was later into the afternoon, the sun hid behind a few clouds. The apartment's lighting looked rather dark even if the window's curtain was drawn open. It was one of those days where no one knew what to do, or didn't feel like doing anything-a relaxation day.

Nagihiko sat on the floor of the bedroom, and as for Rima, she was sprawled across the floor. They were both watching a marathon of movies Rima had mentioned earlier they'd use to watch on TV. As the comedy died down from the movie, Nagihiko used this time to bring up yesterday night.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday." He sounded very sincere.  
Rima drawing her attention away from the TV and hid her smile with the back of her hand. She had to agree, even though it was emotional for her it still felt like they had a connection during the dinner date.

"There's something I want to ask you about. It's about what Hitomi had said to me, but from last night I think it's not true because I have this strong feeling around you that I can't explain..."

Rima nodded her head waiting for him to continue. "She said that..."

A loud ring was heard throughout the apartment. Nagihiko got up to answer it. Rima groaned and clutched the pillow tightly. She realized a pattern that every time something important is about to happen there's always an interruption.  
She lay on her back for a few moments until she heard Nagihiko's footsteps creaking against the floorboards.

"Kukai just invited me to go to a basketball game."  
Rima flipped back over on her stomach, "You should go!"  
Nagihiko thought about it, "Are you sure, I don't want it to feel like I'm leaving you."  
Rima lightly laughed, "No-no. You should hang around other people. I mean I don't want you to get tired of me or Hitomi." After she said that, she honestly wouldn't mind the Idea of him getting tired of Hitomi.  
He smiled, "Alright well I should get ready." Rima smiled back and was disappointed; she really wanted him to stay.

Before he stepped out of the room, Rima remembered he was about to tell her something before the phone call. She grabbed his angle, "What were you going to say?"  
Nagihiko turned his head to look down at Rima, "I'll tell you later." Rima sighed and let go of his ankle as he exited the room. She stayed completely still with her face down on the carpet floor.

After a few moments Rima made process of moving and sat up staring at the paused TV screen. The screen was paused at a part where the character was going to slip and fall. To Rima, his expression looked priceless. Nagihiko came back into the room, "I'll see you later tonight."

Rima smiled at him and waved. She listened to hear the front door close. When she did she switched to statue mode and tipped over and collapsed back onto the floor not moving. She stared into space and sighed. She didn't want to move. She wished time would just stop there, so she didn't have to worry about anything.  
She glanced across the floor and saw her phone a few feet away from her. She reached her hand toward it as her fingers almost grazed it. She groaned and lazily rolled over to it. She grabbed it and felt sad when she saw her inbox was empty.  
She debated whether to call someone or not. She gave in and called the only person she pictured hanging out with. After a few rings and no answer, she was about to just hang up but finally he picked up.  
"Hello?" The voice replied.  
"Hi." Rima's voice sounded weary.  
"How are you? Is everything okay?" Tadase being struck with the idea that something is wrong.

"Yes, I'm just bored. What are you doing?" Tadase laughed understanding that feeling of having nothing to do,  
"I'm just doing some paper work and then I'll be heading to a business party."  
"Oh..." Rima sounded uninterested, but was dying to do anything. She asked him,  
"Can I come?"  
Tadase sounded stunned, "Are you sure? They're pretty boring parties."  
"Please!" Rima begged.

Tadase didn't want to refuse in the first place but wondered why she wanted to hang so badly, "Why not hang with Nagihiko?"

Rima sighed, "He's out with a friend! Please can I?"  
Tadase couldn't resist "Sure, I'll pick you up around 7pm." Rima quickly got up from the floor, "Thank you!" She said bye and hung up the phone. She glanced over at the digital clock and noticed it was only 2pm. When she realized it was five hours away she collapsed back on the floor whining, wishing the time would go by faster.

* * *

Rima answered the door, and saw Utau blowing a piece of bubblegum and Amu grinning.  
"Wow, why so dressed up?" Utau barged into the apartment without permission. Amu followed after once Rima gestured to enter. Rima did look nice wearing a short dark red dress, with black straps that tied around her back.  
"I'm just going out."  
"Nice, with Nagihiko?" Utau raised an eyebrow.  
"No, he's actually hanging with Kukai today."  
Amu then asked, "Then where you going?"

Rima didn't want to answer; she didn't want her friends to have a misunderstanding. Just bringing up Tadase made the situation ten times more different then it needed to be.  
"No where _too _important." She wasn't necessarily lying.  
"Keeping secrets from us are we?" Utau relaxed on the couch.  
"Come on, tell us." Amu invoked. Rima slipped on her black shoes.  
"I have to go now, lock the door when you guys leave."

"We wanted to have a girl's night out." Amu sighed annoyed.

"Sorry, next time. I'll call you guys later." Rima closed the door, as Utau and Amu were left alone in the quiet place.

"Something doesn't seem right. She could have at least told us where she was headed." Amu was suspicious.  
Utau got up from the couch brushing off her jeans, "Exactly, let's follow her."  
Amu pleaded, "What? We shouldn't it's not our business!"  
Utau huffed, "Like you haven't done it before?"  
Amu nodded and answered honestly, "True, let's go."

Both girls exited the apartment, forgetting to lock the door and dashed down a few flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, they noticed Rima entering a vehicle.

"How are we going to catch up?" Amu said regaining her breath. The car made a right turn at the stop sign. Utau took off her heels and gripped them in her hands, "Time for a chase."  
They glanced at each other and shrugged running after the car like a mob of fans.

What both girls didn't know was someone was watching and following closely behind.

* * *

Utau and Amu were panting and gasping for air like they just got done running a marathon. They already felt sweaty and gross.

"You're lucky we caught a bus in time." Amu lay back onto the bus seat.  
Utau nodded, "Anyone stops the bus for Hoshina Utau."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Please, the one reason it stopped was because I practically jumped in front of it."  
"That too." Utau slipped her heels back on, "Let's just hope this bus is going the same direction."

* * *

Rima stared up at the large building, "You work here?"  
Tadase chuckled, "Yeah, my dad is the head person here."  
Rima excitedly ran toward the rotating spinning doors. She had no idea Tadase worked for such a huge company.

The interior of the building was huge just for the main floor. The hall was expanded wide. The walk way had a long indigo carpet. The main lobby area had expensive tiled floors around the carpet. The most noticeable thing was an immense chandelier that made you squint when you gazed up at it.

Rima wanted to keep on moving forward to see what else was in this place, besides bright lights.  
"Good evening, miss." Rima turned to the side seeing an older man greet her; she just slightly bowed her head.

"Tadase, glad you could make it." A man appeared out of nowhere, who certainly surprised Rima, and walked towards Tadase holding out a hand. Tadase accepted the invite,  
"It's great seeing you."  
The important looking man noticed Rima's presence, "And who's this?"He asked.  
Tadase smiled, "She's one of my friends, Mashiro Rima."  
Rima waved to the man not bothering to show a formal greeting. She thought those type of greetings were out of the ordinary.  
"I'll be talking to you later tonight." The man adjusted his bright tie and went to go greet another young man and woman.

"Who was that?" Rima was slightly curious.  
Tadase responded, "That's the main C.E.O. of our company's top competitor."  
"Well he doesn't look like much of a competition." Rima jeered. Based on his appearance, Rima's first impression on the guy was stuck-up.  
Tadase laughed, and put his hand on her back and guided her to the nearby elevator.

They reached the floor where the main gathering was at. The hall was narrow, but had decorative flowers hung up on the wall with a few fine looking vases against the wall. As they reached the end of the hall they entered an enormous room filled with a bunch of people. There were rows of tables filled with wonders of favorable food. Rima was excited to jump in and eat something from each table.

Towards the center of the back of the room was a mini round stage for singers. If you looked up at the ceiling, there was an even bigger chandelier than the one in the main level.  
In the back was a huge window that stretched across the whole back wall. But from the glare of the lights in the room you couldn't see the view of the city.

"I've never been to something so formal in my life." Rima was interested in the new atmosphere.  
"Really, never?" Tadase asked surprised.  
Rims nodded, "Does the prom count?"  
Tadase laughed for the second time today. This young woman was definitely interesting to him. She had such a bright personality. You couldn't predict what she'd say next.

They met several different people. Which was most definitely important with Tadase everything regarding business issues. Rima was bored, but didn't really care as long as she was with someone she enjoyed hanging with and not being home alone depressed lying on the floor.  
She began losing track of meeting people and began staring at the delicious dishes of food that people weren't even touching.

"Go get some." Tadase grinned.  
Rims turned around and looked up at him, "Huh?"  
"I can tell you're dying for something to eat."  
Rima shook her head, "No!"  
Tadase laughed, "No need to be shy."  
"I'm not shy; you think I'm the shy type?"

Tadase nodded, "Yes," He turned to the table beside him and grabbed a handful of shrimp and popped one in his mouth; "Delicious."' He teased. Rima glared and quickly snatched one from his hands, and ate it. He gave a bewildered look.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a little shy."  
Rima feeling relieved someone else was eating, decided to go after the food. Startling of with the appetizers then heading to the meats while devouring the food down with water.

Rima scanned at the table of deserts. Everything looked mouth watering. The spurring chocolate fountain and hypnotizing chocolate chip cookies were exquisite. But what came to her senses the most was the plate of chunky brownies. She grabbed a paper plate, and observed the selection closely; below the brownies there was a sign that read 10%.  
She pondered at what the sign meant.

_"10% what? Maybe it means 10% fat?"_

She shrugged and snatched four brownies a long with more delicious desserts. Once her plate was overloaded she made her way back to Tadase and shoved the plate in his face. "No thanks." He smiled; he was already eating a small appetizer.

"Fine, more for me." Rima inserted one brownie in her mouth. A bizarre stingy taste hit her taste buds and made her cringe. It was an unpleasant taste, but as the chocolate flavor clashed, it made the flavors flow out evenly.  
She didn't care how it tasted, as long as it was chocolate. Don't people say chocolate cures depression?

* * *

"How are we going to get in? There's a security guard by the door." Amu was frozen in thought of what to do.  
Utau smirked, "Let's just say, Hoshina Utau is making a surprise appearance."

Rima finished all the brownies and grabbed a random glass of liquid one of the hosts was carrying and chugged it down.  
"I'm sorry this must be boring." Tadase said, hoping Rima was enjoying herself somehow.  
Rima shook her head, "No way." The food was entertaining. Both began chatting and laughing.

Utau and Amu were behind the stage.  
"Okay I'm here to perform tonight." Utau said standing behind a guy tuning his guitar, "Who are you?" He questioned.  
Utau gasped offended, "How can you _not _know who I am?"

The guy shrugged and they looked at the piano player who responded ignorantly, "I don't know."  
"What the hell kind of world are you living in?" Utau stomped her foot.  
"This is bad. If they don't know your songs, how will you perform?" Amu whispered.  
"I'll handle it, no big deal." Utau said rudely.  
An idea popped in Amu's head.

"You can sing acoustic!"  
Utau raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, "Acoustic is for losers."  
Utau walked over to one of the backup singers and grabbed them by the shirt, "Look, you better learn one of my damn songs in 5 minutes." Amu grabbed Utau by the waist trying to pull her back, "Let's not get kicked out!"

Utau gave up and let go of the person's shirt and sighed, "I'll just make up lyrics."  
The band member being a little frightened gave in,  
"We'll give you a good beat."

* * *

The curtain slowly rose, and Utau was waiting for the crowd to clap, and when she heard nothing she announced, "Good evening I'm Hoshina Utau."

As soon as Rima heard the name, the water she was drinking sprayed from her mouth, and Tadase gave her a look.

"Hoshina Utau." Utau repeated. The audience didn't say anything and she gripped the microphone angrily.  
_"Damn how many times do I have to say my name tonight?"_

Her eye brows were twitching with frustration.  
"Well by the time the night ends, you'll know who I am!"

"Why is she here?" Rima glared at Utau. Utau stared back and smirked back at her.  
Utau waited as the band began playing a weird beat. With how the rhythm sounded she sang the first random words that came to mind.

"I'm watching you, from across the room." She pointed at Rima. "I'm watching you from across the room." She then pointed at Tadase. Amu stifled a laugh, at Utau's lame lyrics.

"Was it just me or was she pointing at us?" Tadase was confused.  
Rima bit her lip not wanting to show her anger, "Must be your imagination."

Amu made her way over to the dessert table. She noticed the strawberries and went to grab one, when a man stopped her and said, "Be careful, just to let you know most of the things on this table has alcohol in it."

Amu panicked. Was Rima really eating this most of the time?  
She ran back on stage, and interrupted Utau's singing, and whispered in her ear, "Rima's been eating alcoholic food."

Utau's eyes widened and followed Rima's movements. Rima reached for a brownie, forgetting she was even singing, Utau shouted, "Don't!"

Rima being startled dropped the brownie. The microphone screeched, and people clamped their ears shut from the whining noise. And began complaining about the sound.  
Utau stopped in her tracks and fit the outburst into her song,"Uh...Don't! Don't! Don't! Walk away from me!"

Rima rolled her eyes, _"If she wants the brownies I'll just take these cookies..."_

Rima couldn't believe her friends followed her. That had to be the only option. There was no way it could be a coincidence and Utau was scheduled to sing here. She wouldn't have come to ask to hang with Rima if that was the case. Utau was also too popular to sing at a place like this.

"Rima!" Amu ran back off stage and towards her, and slammed the plate down and Rima watched as the plate of cookies crumbled onto the floor.  
"What is your problem?" Rima asked angrily.  
"You don't want to eat those." Amu panicked.  
"You're not the boss of me!" Rima grabbed a whole handful of deserts, "These are so addicting, there's no way I'd pass this up." She stuffed a few in her mouth.

"No there's alcohol in them!" Amu was alarmed.  
"Yeah, okay." Rima took another large bite.  
"Seriously!"  
"Stop ruining my fun!" Rima pouted, "Why did you two follow me anyways?" She shouted, and skipped over to Tadase.

_"Uh no..." _Amu sighed deeply.

"Tadase! Let's go somewhere else, the singer here sucks." Rima whined.  
Tadase chuckled, "Where to?"  
"I don't know just follow me!" Rima grabbed Tadase's hand and pulled him through the crowd,  
Utau noticed them escaping from her grasp she sang her next made up lyrics, "I'm reaching for you as you leave, stop! I'm begging you on my knees."  
Amu jumped back on stage and tuned in, "Stay pretty please."  
Utau gave her a glare and ripped the mic away from her, "Yeah, pretty please?"

"Utau, I think Rima is getting tipsy." Amu whispered in her ear and began making up dance moves so it looked like she was the backup dancer dancer.  
Utau began thinking that sure Rima got drunk at the club, but there were friends around to watch her. This time she's alone with a guy, anything could happen.

Utau ended the song and jumped off the stage,

"Encore! Encore!" People cheered and shouted.  
"Fine," She jumped back on stage and began singing another made up song. She didn't want to let her new fans down.  
She told Amu to spy on Rima so she headed that way.

* * *

"Here looks good." Rima quickly looked around her, noticing no one was around they entered a dark room. The back wall was the same as the other room with a huge glass window that expanded along it. This time the room was so dark you could see the city view which was beautiful. There were so many lights that lit up the city. Around the room were chairs folded up against the side walls, and a projector screen rolled up on the ceiling used for conference meetings.

Rima and Tadase looked out the scenery for a few seconds.  
"I've been meaning to ask you this..." Tadase started and Rima stared at him until he continued, "Remember when we were younger and made that promise that we would get married?"

"You do remember!" That cheered up Rima's spirit, "I was wondering if you'd remember that."

"We said we get married at a high area, where we could see the whole city from below. That's what this view reminds me of." Tadase spoke softly.  
Rima smiled, "And we'd get married exactly midnight, and hear music playing from far and dance to it." It had always sounded like a fairytale to her. She'd always picture her wedding being that way, just like the children movies and books.

As soon as Rima said those words she started feeling light headed. She glanced at Tadase as their eyes met but Rima ripped her eyes away from him once she had a weird feeling in her gut.  
They both heard the weird music from the room Utau was performing in.

"Can I have this dance?" Tadase reached out his hand, Rima slowly accepted it, and they slowly swayed to the music. Rima's mind became foggier. She kept repeating to herself to not make eye contact so she continued staring at their feet which was making her feel dizzier than she already was. Rima realized they were playing out their past. She began thinking is this how it would have been if things have been differently?

Tadase inwardly laughed at Rima's secret shyness. He thought she looked cute.

She felt her body controlling her own thoughts. The alcohol started to consume her. Absent mindlessly she let go of the grasp of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, while laying her head against his chest closing her eyes.

"You smell good." Rima admitted. "You're a beautiful person…but you're just a friend to me…I think…I don't know…" Her mouth was making her thoughts slip out by accident.

Tadase laughed understanding this was too forward of Rima to be acting this way. He figured she drank something.  
"What did you drink?"  
"Water..." Rima spoke drowsily. The. Tadase remembered, "What'd you eat?" Rima giggled, "Sweets."  
Tadase wanted to slap himself in the face for forgetting they made deserts with alcohol in them.  
"I should have warned you."  
"Yeah shame on you." Rima breathed in his scent again.

Amu was watching behind the door shocked this was happening. She didn't know what to think of this. Were they being over friendly? Or were they seeing each other? She was plain out confused. She knew Yaya was right when she said Tadase was trouble. Though now she could prove it to Utau.  
She ran back to get her.

"I'll take you home," Tadase grabbed her arms and guided her to move. She stood completely still, "No, I don't like it home…I'm…"  
Tadase sighed a bit, "Rima..."

"We'll take care of her for now." Utau walked in on the scene.  
Tadase turned his head slightly startled to see two girls standing there.

"We're Rima's friends." Amu pitched in.  
"You obviously can't supervise her."  
Utau walked up to them, and grabbed Rima's arm.  
"It was a mistake. I forgot about the alcoholic desserts." Tadase admitted, "Besides, I took her here in the first place I should take her home."

Utau rolled her eyes, she hated excuses, it was a waste of her time.

"I suggest you stay away from Rima. She's already dealing with enough stress; she doesn't _need_ another guy added on top of this."

"First of all, I'm just a friend. Second, Rima is an adult shouldn't you let her make her own decisions?" Tadase said honestly.

Utau cut in ignoring the second part, "Yeah it sure looks like your just _friends_."  
Amu added, "Even if your just friends, she's ours too and we don't want anything else to happen to her."

"Don't worry I care about her too, and she's in good hands." Tadase was straightforward. Utau couldn't lie, she knew Tadase was trustworthy.

She stared him down for a few moments and turned around on her heel, "Whatever, let's go I'm bored of this."  
Amu turned after her, "Wait, Utau!"  
Utau waited until Amu was right by her side, "We'll let her learn the hard way."

Once, Utau and Amu were out of view, Tadase picked up Rima who was now soundly asleep and carried her out the building.

* * *

Once Rima and Tadase were outside a snicker could be heard as a figure passed by them heading in the opposite direction. Their steps could be heard against the pavement. They stopped walking when they were under a lamp post.

The light that shined on them revealed their identity. Her gloss coated lips smirked when she held out her camera and viewed the new taken pictures.

"I got all the proof need."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen now? Hope you guys enjoyed! :) I'm so sorry I can't respond to your reviews! :( I'm not ignoring you, I'm really busy and don't have time this time round. Need sleep.. But thank you to every single _one_ of you! I mean it! Seriously! You guys rock! Your threats to Hitomi were all hilarious xD  
Tell me what you think of this chapter if you wish to! :) I love hearing your thoughts =D Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, I'm sorry if there is! I'm in a rush. Next chapter may be a few days late, I have a busy week this week.  
Till next time!**


	16. Remorse

The moon rose high lighting a path for Tadase to follow. The night air nibbled at his skin, and he felt Rima snuggle closer to him-shivering as Tadase carefully and cautiously carried Rima up the stairs that led to the apartment floor she lives on. To him, it felt like he was carrying a new born baby because of how light she was.

He looked down on each and every step, not wanting to make the wrong step and fall down the stairs or do something embarrassing along those lines.

When he reached the top of the stairs he came across two doors. He tried to remember what room Utau had said she lives in.  
He knew it was either 507 or 508. He stared at both doors, but decided to go with 508.  
He knocked on the door. A few moments passed by and Tadase was beginning to think it was the other door, until the door creaking open caught his attention.

Tadase became aware of the young handsome man, and guessed that he was probably Nagihiko.

The first thing Nagihiko noticed was Rima in Tadase's arms. Nagihiko had a feeling that the wealthy looking man was Tadase. His eyes brows narrowed a bit and he asked in a concerned tone,

"What happened? What did you do?"

Tadase was taken aback; he was sort of upset how he immediately got accused.

"I didn't do anything. She ate some alcoholic desserts and passed out from it."

Nagihiko had disappointment wash over his face. "I'll take care of her now." Tadase exchanged Rima over to Nagihiko, which he was now in control of.

Tadase knew this made him look bad. It was past midnight, and he was _now _dropping her off. He knew this was the time for Nagihiko to be getting the wrong ideas.

"You can go now." Nagihiko said sounding upset.

Tadase gave a short nod, and didn't dare to say another word and turned his back to the door and left. He knew that he wasn't going to show his face at their door ever again, unless Rima was actually awake next time around.

Nagihiko shut the door, and carried Rima to the bedroom setting her down gently. She moved a little bit but was still out like a light.  
He pulled the covers over her, and sat to the side of the bed. He began talking to himself, but directly to Rima.

"I know you can't hear me...but when I was with Kukai today I thought about you constantly."

"I was having these flashbacks…and I was beginning to remember a little. I want to thank you for being by my side. I want to remember everything and everyone and find out what's a lie and what's true."  
"I also felt jealous when that guy dropped you off. I'm not sure why, maybe it's past feelings resurfacing?"

Nagihiko stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. To him, it felt like he couldn't believe what Tadase had said. But, he knew he shouldn't judge someone too quickly.

He decided to look through books and things around the house to help with his memory. He sat at the kitchen table looking at another photo album. When it felt like he was on the verge on a memory he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the following morning and Nagihiko woke up to the sound of the doorbell buzzing uncontrollably. He got up feeling groggy and clumsily made his way across the room to open the door. As he opened it Hitomi greeted him with open arms and leaped towards him and squeezed him into a hug.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" She giggled pulling away seeing Nagihiko smile slightly.  
"Oh did I wake you?" Hitomi frowned and entered the apartment. She scanned around the room for Rima. When she didn't see her she felt more relaxed.

"Its fine I don't like sleeping in anyways." Nagihiko gave a reassuring smile.

Hitomi glanced around the apartment, thinking of where to put her evidence. Nagihiko stared at her wondering why she kept looking around. When Hitomi noticed Nagihiko's thrown off expression she pulled out a distraction she was hiding with her hands behind her back.

"I brought you cookies!" Hitomi skipped towards him and revealing and handing him a blue wrapped gift bag with a note attached to it.  
"Thank you," Nagihiko accepted it and set it on the counter. "Do you want to stay and eat some?" He offered politely.  
Hitomi grinned, anyone would be sickened by her fake personality.  
As much as she wanted to, she thought of lie that'd make her sound sweet.  
"I'm sorry I'm actually volunteering today to help little kids raise money for this program."

"Oh, what program?" Nagihiko asked curious. Hitomi couldn't think of another lie, instead she changed the subject, "Can I use your bathroom?"  
Nagihiko nodded and she paced herself down the hall to the bathroom.

Next to the bathroom door was a little table stand with a few books scattered on it. She thought this would be an excellent area for her plan. She reached into her purse and pulled out the camera and set it on there. She purposely knocked down a few of the books, so that it'd draw more attention. She licked her lips in satisfaction, making a few minor adjustments. Knowing her job here was done, she headed out.

"Well I guess I'll be going. I'll come by again tomorrow!" She flirtatiously winked and headed out the door. Nagihiko just gave a short wave.

He didn't like bering the only one awake, so he decided to check on Rima who was still probably sleeping. He walked to the bedroom and opened the door to see Rima ruffle through the layers of blankets and flip over to her side, pulling the sheets over her head.

Nagihiko gave a soft chuckle and closed the door again to turn back when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see books on the floor; he picked them up and set them back onto the table stand.

He noticed a camera. He didn't know what or why, but something was drawing him to the camera. He carefully grabbed the camera as thoughts processed through his mind. He felt as though he passed a boundary. He knew he was being overly nosy, but maybe there were pictures of him and Rima saved onto there from the past.  
He turned it on and pressed the playback button, waiting for the pictures to load.  
The photos began playing back as a slideshow.

At first, the first few pictures were fuzzy and dark. But as the photos continued he came across a picture of Rima and Tadase. Rima was really close to him and holding his hand. There were others of them dancing, smiling, and having a great time. He switched off the camera not even wanting to finish looking through all the pictures. He was more bewildered by the sight and felt that jealousy itching at him again.  
_"Hitomi was right…"_He didn't even have to confront Rima about it, all the proof was there in his hands.

"Hey you!" Nagihiko startled, almost dropped the camera and quickly curved around facing Rima. She was still drowsy and yawned. Nagihiko set the camera in his pocket without her noticing. Rima rubbed her eyes, and to Nagihiko she looked like a little girl- a mischievous girl.

"What's the matter?" Rima stared up at him, but Nagihiko gave a blank expression. Rima added, "You're giving me a weird look."  
Nagihiko tossed a light laugh. Rima noticed how his arms tensed up. He backed away and paced down the hall.  
"I don't remember anything about last night." Rima said honestly feeling her head pounding. When Nagihiko didn't respond she asked again,

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She began feeling nervous, as her palms became sweaty, and started to worry if she had said something last night.  
Nagihiko shook his head, and Rima noticed a cute plastic bag and gasped, "What is that?"

Nagihiko shrugged, "Hitomi came by and dropped off some cookies." Rima's eyes narrowed, "Did she?" She said to herself. Then she started thinking that maybe Hitomi said something to him.  
Rima walked up to the bag, "Can I have one?"  
Nagihiko said bluntly, "Go for it."  
Rima twisted the bag open, and took a whiff of the cookies. She hated to admit it but it did smell worth eating. She reached inside and grabbed one and took a bite. As the cookie hit her tongue she winced at the awful flavor. She began chewing slowly, not wanting to to swallow it. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.  
"How is it?"  
Rima gulped down the nasty food and sighed, knowing she didn't want to eat that for breakfast. "Let's go out and eat breakfast. I know this place that has _better _pastries."  
Nagihiko sighed running a hand through his hair he didn't know whether to go or not this time. Rima noticed his reaction and felt rejected in a way. She knew there was something different about him.

Nagihiko grabbed the keys off the counter and replied dryly, "Why not."  
Rima tried to smile, but couldn't. He didn't say another word as he exited before she did. She slid the nasty bag of cookies into the trash can before leaving. She didn't like where this was going

* * *

Nagihiko parked the car, as both got out. The whole car ride was awkward. Even if Rima tried to bring up a conversation Nagihiko only gave one word answers. At one point she asked if he was mad, but he didn't say anything. Rima tried convincing herself maybe he didn't hear her. Honestly, it was starting to tick her off. Why couldn't he just say what was on his mind? Were they really that distant?

They entered the coffee shop as a chime went off, that scared the crap out of Rima. She exhaled deeply and made her way over the cashier. Rima only asked for a regular coffee, and as for Nagihiko he didn't want anything. Even when Rima tried to persuade him he rejected the offer. The cashier looked tired and lazily filled a styrofoam cup with coffee, added sugar, then fit on the lid as it squeaked when it clicked in.  
When the cashier handed Rima her coffee, she dragged Nagihiko to a table for two in the corner beside the window.

Rima popped open the lid to her cup and reached for a container of sugar packets and ripping them open using her teeth, beginning to pour the sugar into her coffee.  
"Didn't they just add sugar?" Nagihiko asked propping his elbows on the table. He didn't even know why he was asking, he didn't even feel like talking to her anymore. He needed some space for the time being.

Rims added one more sugar packet and responded, "Yeah, but I need extra-they don't add enough." She stirred the cup and was blowing on it.

She hated how he was avoiding her eyes. There was something definitely wrong. She sighed and thought about bringing up small talk again. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"The last time I went inside this place was with Yaya. I actually use to beg you to buy me coffee here every morning." She said happily, thinking of a delightful memory.

Nagihiko nodded, not sounding as close as enthusiastic as Rima was.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Rima delayed taking a sip of her coffee and looked up at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Nagihiko shook his head thinking about what he found earlier, "Nothing. Everything out of your mouth must be _true_."  
Rima was confused and surprised at his change in mood.  
"Of course I wouldn't lie..." She frowned, "Did I say something last night?"

Nagihiko just stared out the window watching a crowd of people peer into the window. Then, he draw his gaze back at Rima. Rima bit her lip and felt her eyes shaking.

Nagihiko responded, "I don't know what's real."  
Suddenly he got up from his seat and spoke truthfully, "You were the first person I actually trusted out of everyone."  
He reached into his pocket and tossed the camera as it slid across the table until it reached Rima, "Put that in your photo album."

Rima felt like something was scratching at her heart. She looked down at the camera and looked back at Nagihiko but already saw him exiting the door.

"Nagi-"  
She called for him, but carefully grabbed the camera and browsed through the pictures. She gasped and dropped the camera from her hands. All of it came back to her of what happened last night. She got framed; she was scared at what was happening. She quickly got up from her seat as it grinded against the floor board making her cringe from the noise. She hurriedly dashed out the door. She looked around her feeling like everything was moving at a fast pace. She pushed past a few people. She saw Nagihiko getting into the car and ran towards his side of the door, but he shut it before she got close enough.

He turned on the car engine and she knocked on the window. He didn't bother to look at her.  
"Nagihiko please listen. I don't know how or who took those pictures but..."

She saw Nagihiko look in his rear view mirror. She shouted again trying to stop him, "Nagihiko please! That wasn't even my camera!"  
"I'm sorry I was being close to Tadase, I was just drunk. I was being careless. I didn't know what I was doing!"

Nagihiko backed up the car and just avoided Rima, she moved out of his way as the car moved forward and drove down the street.

"_This is just a dream he can't be mad."_  
Rima stood there in the middle of the road thinking of how this could have happened. She should of never of went with Tadase and stayed bored at home. She regretted a lot of things and right now _that _was on her top list.

A honking of a car horn made her jump. She realized she was still standing in the middle of the road. She gave an apologetic wave to the drover who looked furious.

She walked onto the sidewalk and heard a laugh behind her; she turned to see Hitomi walking towards her.  
"Are you two fighting?" Hitomi made a sorrowful face and smirked underneath, "After you two were getting so close. It's funny how quickly things can change."

Rima walked towards her as they met up halfway face to face. "Just get out of my life."  
Hitomi ignored her and smiled, "How'd you like the pictures?"  
Rima's kept the same annoyed expression on her face.  
Hitomi leered evilly, "You still can't do anything to me. You don't have the guts."  
Rima laughed, "Nagihiko isn't here right now is he?" Hitomi looked nervous for a few seconds but laughed it off.  
"You won't hurt me."  
Rima rose her hand up to slap her in the face but glanced around and saw kids jumping around. She sighed and gave in.  
"You're lucky."Rima looked her right in the eye, "I'm a lot more mature than you."

Hitomi responded with a "Whatever." They had a stare down and both girls stayed silent. Rima glanced to the side and turned to walk away. Hitomi huffed,

"You can't just walk away from this."

Rima continued walking away, "I'm not. I'm moving forward."

Hitomi laughed shaking her head, "Whatever that means."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a few more chapters to go everyone! Shortest chapter ever-my bad xD Thank you everyone for the reviews! :D Yaaay! Hopefully there's no mistakes, it's 2AM and I can feel my eyes shaking xD Tell me whatcha think of this chapter if you wish to. (:

* * *

_My responses to last chapters reviews:_

**Rikanchu**: _A coackroach in her mouth? LOL! xD That's hilarious! Hitomi is just the definition of bitch. xD And for Tadase he's just a friend, maybe…I mean you can look at it both ways xD_

**Half Angel Half Evil****:** _Haha! I can actually picture it, a whole war! She'd definitely lose for sure. –nods- xD And thank youu! :)  
_  
**SuperBlizzardJack****:** _Tadase is a gaybo! I hated him throughout the anime! xD Nice threat to Hitomi! :) Haha, and that's a good idea, love your way of thinking. xD_

**chocolate covered charas****:** _Awwh thaaaank yoooooooou! 8D Haha don't worry I hate Hitomi and want her to die too! She's getting in the way of my story! xD_

**arkee****:** _Haha, for justice! xD She seriously needs a whack in the face, I say go for it! xD_

**khdragongirl****:** _Bitchtomi! Haha I love that nickname! xD Don't worry Hitomi will pay…maybe. xD Mwahaha!_

**nagiplusrimaequalsawsome:** _Your welcome (: And thanks! Oh that's my favorite order of the pairings too! 8D _

* * *

Hopefully I didn't miss anyone! D: If I did please let me know!Thank you everyone :D Till next time! (:


	17. Puzzle

As soon as Rima was sure Hitomi wasn't in view and out of sight she started running.  
"Where did Nagihiko go?" She felt the wind whip at her face, and the sun blazing which made her squint her eyes.

She still felt like she was being followed, but with her turning her head back behind her a couple of times she knew she was safe.

She was lucky that the café was only a few blocks away from the apartment, by foot it would only take her about ten minutes to get there. She took many breaks, before reaching the entrance of the apartment complex.

She entered, and made a sharp left turn almost falling flat on her face. She scanned around the parking lot but didn't see_ their_ car. She silently cursed to herself and paced around on the sidewalk thinking of where he'd be. Who else has Nagihiko hung out with? She began racking her brain for an answer.

Then it hit her out of nowhere. Last night he hung out with Kukai, she was sure Nagihiko had an idea of where he lived.  
Kukai could be the next person Nagihiko trusts.

She whipped out her phone and ran out the apartment complex and out onto the main road again. She dialed Kukai's number listening to it ringing.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" She muttered to herself. As soon as it went to voicemail she squeezed her phone and re dialed. She dodged a few people passing by.

There was static and then a low answer, "What?"  
Rima rolled her eyes. "Kukai, I need a favor."

Before Kukai could give an answer Rima began explaining, "I'm guessing Nagihiko is headed your way and-"  
"Lemme guess you got caught in the act?"  
Rima stopped running for a second, "Huh?"

"Utau told me what happened last night."

Rima dramatically groaned, "I don't know what she told you but I need you to hear my side of the story."

Kukai responded, "If you can make your side sound more believable than hers I'll give it some thought."  
Rima began thinking of ways to sum up this story. Where to start, there was just too much.  
"Hitomi."  
Kukai was confused, "Hitomi?"  
Rima nodded looking both ways before crossing the busy street.

"She has been trying to ruin my life ever since she found out Nagihiko lost his memory. I don't know what her problem is, but she obviously hates me, and she framed me." Rima took a pause, as she concentrated on crossing an intersection. As soon as the cross walk gave the icon to go, she continued talking.  
"I was a little tipsy or maybe even drunk at this party with my friend Tadase."

"_Friend_, huh?"  
"Yes just a friend! Anyways, I might have been a little too close to him, but she must have made it look like I was two timing. I mean the pictures _are _believable."

"So you're saying that, she followed you the party?" From the not amused tone in Kukai's voice, he didn't seem once ounce convinced.  
"Yes! She's crazy!"  
Kukai sighed, "Are you sure you didn't somehow take the pictures?"

"Kukai!" Rima shouted stopping in the middle of the street. "I'm telling you the truth here! How could I take the pictures?" People around gave her looks, but she didn't care right now. The heat from the boiling sun was making her more aggravated.

Kukai was still piecing the information given together."What I don't get is you getting tipsy at the party. Why would you even be drinking knowing a _close _friend was with you, that you may have feelings towards...?"

"It was an accident! And I don't like him that way!" Rima defended.

Kukai stopped talking for a few moments and repented,  
"I'm sorry. You're my best friend's fiancé and I should believe you but something doesn't seem right about this..."

Rima clutched her phone harder suffocating it and Kukai continued, "Are you sure you're still not drunk?"

Rima didn't understand why he was being such a jerk but it pissed her off so much. Why couldn't he believe her? Did she sound that ridiculous?

"Oh the doorbell is ringing..." Rima's eyes widened, "That's probably Nagihiko. Please don't answer it yet!"There was shuffling on the other end and beeping as Rima came to the conclusion that he hung up.

_"Of course, he'd take Utau's side...He always had a thing for her but still!"_

Rima stood there collecting all her thoughts. What could she do to make her sound believable? She was tired of people taking everyone's side but hers.

She sighed and was only a block away from Kukai's house. She decided on switching her pace to walking. Was it still safe to see Nagihiko when Kukai might not be leaning on her words?

Even if she were to go see Nagihiko she didn't even know what to say to him. He would probably just ignore her, but she still wanted to give it a shot. Her feet lead her to Kukai's door. Being unprepared for what was to come next, she knocked on the door loudly.

She could pick up voices growing closer on the other side of the door as it opened she saw Kukai dressed lazy as ever.  
"Excuse me." Rima ducked past him and saw Nagihiko standing in the middle of entrance room, leaning against the wall.  
"Rude."  
Rima ignored Kukai's comment. She would have automatically said something ignorant back-especially in the mood she is already in, but didn't really care at the moment.

Nagihiko looked surprised to see her; even Rima noticed but ignored it and started talking seriously.

"Nagihiko, I know you don't want to listen to me, but at least hear what I have to say."

A loud pop was heard, and Rima turned behind her to see Kukai open a soda can.  
"Drama, drama, drama." Kukai mumbled. Rima scowled at him. He held up his hands in defense and walked into another room.

She turned her attention back to Nagihiko.  
"If I didn't love you, I would have left a long time ago. If I loved Tadase I would be with him right now. But I'm with you. I would never stoop so low, and try doing other stuff with other guys. But you having seen those pictures really made me look bad."

Nagihiko ran a hand through his hair sighing, pretending not to listen. But really, he was listening to every detail.

"I didn't take those pictures. Hitomi did. I know she's been a good friend to you, but have you ever thought that maybe she's competing against me? Tell me, I'm sure you've seen more flashbacks of me than her."

This was killing Rima; she wanted him to at least say something, even if it was not was she wanted to hear.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Or don't want anything to do with me. Either way I…" She didn't continue her thought, not wanting to cry at all. Nagihiko heard the distress forming in her voice, but honestly didn't know what to say now.

Rima ended talking by saying, "Thank you for listening to me."

She turned for the door, "I think if you say it right, words can say more than just pictures."

She was gone in a flash. Nagihiko stood there flustered. Kukai walked out of the room and took a gulp of his soda,  
"I've never seen that side of Rima."  
Nagihiko just took a deep breath. "You were listening?"  
Kukai nodded, "She asked me to listen to her side, so I did."  
Nagihiko took a seat.  
Kukai continued,  
"Honestly, when she was telling me about it earlier, I thought it sounded stupid and denied all she was telling me. But, now I don't think it sounds as stupid."  
Kukai admitted, "I've never heard of Hitomi in my life until Rima mentioned her in a phone call before you came."

When Nagihiko didn't say anything Kukai added "Just saying." Since Kukai was doing all the talking he wanted to hear what Nagihiko was thinking, he asked, "So do you believe her?"

* * *

Since she was already in the neighborhood, Rima stopped by Amu's house. She rang the door bell a few times.

"Amu! I need a friend!" Rima shouted against the door. Rima gave in thinking she wasn't home. She could jump up through Amu's window, but the neighbors might think she's a burglar.

She tried calling Yaya, but it went straight for the voicemail. She decided to even call Utau, who told on her. All she needed was someone to talk to like usual. This was definitely becoming a daily routine. Maybe she needed to hire a therapist, or a counselor.

She didn't want to go back to the apartment and wanted to stay the night as someone else's house to give Nagihiko time. She knew how awkward it'd be if they were under the same roof, when he hasn't even forgiven her yet…maybe doesn't even trust her anymore.

Rima was disappointed no one came to her rescue. Where would she spend the night? It was weird how when everyone she turned to didn't respond, the last resort always ended up being Tadase. Maybe she should switch him to _first_ person to turn to.  
She continued walking and right on cue she saw him.

Blond hair and maroon colored eyes. Maybe this did make her sound bad especially after what she told Nagihiko. But Tadase is only a friend and nothing more. Who else can you count on when no one is answering? She went up to go talk to him.  
"Tadase." She called.  
He glanced around at the call of his name; he whirled around to see Rima.

The first thing that appeared on his mind when he saw her angelic face was,  
"About last night, are you feeling better? Tadase asked concerned.  
"Physically good. Emotionally same as it's recently been."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Can I come in?" Rima questioned when Tadase nodded she said, "Then I'll talk about it."

Tadase smiled and opened the door for her she entered seeing his nice house. Everything was exotic.  
She was afraid to even step into the house, maybe she would step and break something. She slipped off her shoes. And carefully walked inside.

She noticed a glass table and set her phone on silent, carelessly placing the phone onto the table.  
"Do you get annoyed of me talking about this stuff?"  
"No, if this kind of thing happened to me I'd talk about it too."

Rima was busy looking around the house; Tadase confessed "I don't think Nagihiko likes me at all."

Rima turned around dazed, "Why would you say that?  
Tadase laughed, "Well just the look he gave me when I dropped you off last night."Rima forgot all about how she got home last night, she couldn't picture Nagihiko giving Tadase a look.

"What did you guys talk about?"  
"Nothing, just a few words." Rima nodded slowly, she mentally slapped herself wishing she witnessed this.

As soon as Tadase shut the door Rima ran into his arms and fake sobbed, "I need a hug!" Tadase wrapped his arms around her shoulder and guided her to the couch, "How about we order some pizza and then we'll talk about it."

Rima stopped her fake sobbing and smiled, "Works for me."

Tadase left the room to make a phone call. Rima rose up and walked around the house, feeling like an investigator.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kukai's House**

Nagihiko kept calling Rima, and between the rings, he told Kukai, "She's not answering."

Kukai took a bite of an apple, "Chicks always do this. They play this game, not answering their phone until they think you've worried enough."

Nagihiko looked worried though, "I feel horrible now."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tadase's House**

Rima heard Tadase's footsteps creak along the floorboards. She felt chills go up her back and had that feeling that she was being watched again. She closed the binds, and shut the curtains.

She spun around staggering a bit, with Tadase giving her a questioning look. "Hitomi could be following me!"

Tadase sat on the couch, "Please explain this." He signaled with his hand for her to sit next to him, she plopped down, and began explaining everything. About Hitomi, and what she told Nagihiko. After listening to it Tadase came up with a solution,

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore." Tadase looked over at Rima's shocked expression. "What?"  
Tadase scratched the back of his head, "Well if you didn't come with me last night, all this wouldn't have happened."  
"But I love hanging out with you!" Rima looked down at her feet, and as she looked back up her eyes were watery and was crying fake tears, "But if you don't think we should hang out…"  
Tadase panicked, "No we'll still hang out! Don't be cry!" The doorbell rang Tadase gave her a pat on her head, and got back on his feet. "That must be pizza."

Tadase greeted the delivery man at the door, grabbed the box, and handed him the cash. He closed the door, setting the box onto the glass table in front of the couch, and opened it, steam filled the air. He grabbed a piece and handed it to Rima; she wiped away her fake tears and smiled, "Finally."

* * *

Nagihiko didn't hesitate to go check on Rima back at the apartment, when he reached the door he noticed Yaya standing outside of it. She noticed someone staring at her and smiled once she realized it was Nagihiko.

"Hey there, stranger." She greeted. "Do you know if Rima is here? She called me earlier and left a message saying to call her back, but when I did there was no answer."

Nagihiko gave back a half smile, "She's not answering me either."

Yaya pouted her lips, "Did something happen?"

Nagihiko nodded, "Yeah."

Yaya frowned, and banged on the door, "Riiiiiiima!"

Nagihiko smiled, and opened the door with a key.  
Yaya rushed inside as, Nagihiko flicked on the light switch.  
"It's empty, not a soul in here!" Yaya sighed. "I'll call Utau or Amu to see if they're with Rima." Yaya took out her phone dialing up her other friends.

Before she heard a ring on the other line, she hung up and mumbled under her breath, "We all know where Rima would be if she had nowhere else to turn to."

"Hmm?" Nagihiko asked. Yaya fake laughed trying to cover up, "N-nothing at all!"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tadase's House**

The day moved faster, and it was soon dark outside. The house was cool from the draft of the slightly cracked window. Crickets were chirping endlessly, but both Tadase and Rima got use to the noise, and drowned the sound out by a horror movie playing on the TV.

"I'm so full and tired." Rima lay back onto the couch. Tadase was surprised that she practically ate the whole box herself. Rima leaned her head on his shoulder, "Can I stay here for the night?"  
Tadase thought about the consequences Rima would be in again if they got caught, people would take the wrong idea again.

Tadase was at a loss of words, and Rima looked up at him giving him a puppy-dog eye stare. He couldn't resist. "Alright, alright." Rima was sure a handful, but he didn't mind.

Tadase stood up, "I'll go get you a change of clothes." Rima smiled, and nodded. She didn't understand how she could talk so easily to him. Was it possible to still be friends with the opposite gender without growing feelings for each other? Rima's seen it in movies, but nowadays movies were just too fictional.

Rima stared at the scary film. She started to grow weary. She usually did before the _real _scary parts would happen in the movie, so then she wouldn't have to watch it.

When Tadase came back, he handed her some clothes, she accepted them and got up to go change, but stopped when she didn't know where the bathroom was.

"Last door to your right."  
"Thanks." Rima quickly made it to the bathroom. As she switched on the lights, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She practically needed sunglasses to be in there, the light was too blinding. She rubbed her eyes, slowly adjusting to it and shut the door with her foot. She changed into a white shirt, that was a bit baggy, and a pair of shorts. She folded up her clothes and set them on the sink counter. Before exiting, she stuffed her nose into the shirt and inhaled, it did smell good, but nothing compared to Nagihiko's scent.

She did feel awkward wearing a different man's clothing beside Nagihiko. It just didn't feel the same. In the back of her head it felt like she was doing something wrong. She shook it off and went back out the door to meet with Tadase again.

Rima marched into the TV room and joined Tadase on the couch. She felt Tadase's eyes on her, but pretended to be focused on the movie.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Tadase asked Rima seriously. She blinked a few times, and responded, "Talk to Nagihiko, about what?"

Tadase softly chuckled, "I can tell him what really went on last night. Maybe if he hears my side of the story he won't be mad at you." Rima had to admit that what he's offering is sweet, but didn't want him to go out and do that.  
"No, I don't want you to get involved."

"Well I already am, aren't I?" He had a point there, Rima just decided to let it go, even Tadase had told her before that maybe all this was a challenge that she needed to surpass on her own.

"It's fine. You've already done enough for me. Thank you though." Rima felt her eyelids weighing down, and was trying to keep them up. The last thing she saw on the TV was the innocent mother and son trapped in the room and nowhere to go. The climax of the film was about to take place.

Before Tadase knew it, she leaned up against his shoulder fast asleep. He slowly adjusted himself so that his shoulder wouldn't fall asleep and get that uncomfortable feeling.

As he changed his position on the couch, he noticed a light blinking coming from Rima's phone on the glass table. He carefully shifted toward the table, being cautious not to wake Rima. As he got close enough to the phone he could read the caller, which was Nagihiko.

He was conflicting with his thoughts; would he be the bad guy if he didn't wake Rima up? Or would he be the good guy by talking to Nagihiko himself? He sighed and decided to go with being the bad guy for tonight. Besides, he knew Rima would see the missed calls in the morning and work things out then. For now he think she deserved good rest.

Tadase listened to Rima's soft breathing, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rima felt safe, and somehow less tense. She felt the warmth that filled her up with happiness. How she missed this feeling. She didn't want to leave, everything was perfect again.

"Nagihiko…" She snuggled closer to the warmth. "Everything is back to normal right?" She sighed, and slowly opened her eyes. Being unfamiliar with the environment, she was alert watch, not wanting to move, but soon remembered she was at Tadase's house.

"_Just a dream…"_

She got familiar with her surroundings and noticed she was on top of Tadase. Her heart was thumping, so loud that she felt the beats throughout her body. Thankfully he was still asleep.

She quickly got up from the couch, trying to calm herself, and backing up too far onto the table behind her making a liter of soda spill all over her. The orange soda began dripping onto the white carpet, she was overreacting running across the room for anything to use. She jumped behind the couch to the tiny kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels dragging the roll all the way back to the mess. She patted the rug quickly, seeing the orange being absorbed, she sighed from relief. She put a few more layers on top and applied more pressure. After, a few seconds she stopped, and groaned. She felt sticky and uncomfortable, she hated this feeling.

"_I don't think he'd mind if I take a shower? It'll be quick anyway."_

She picked up the paper towels, and disposed them in a garbage bin. She walked passed a few doors into the bathroom.

Rima shrugged and turned the dial to warm water. She poked her head out the door and around the corner, seeing Tadase who was still sleeping. She closed the door and slipped off his clothes. She studied the door knob and tried to figure how to lock it. She began fiddling around with it and twisted and pushed it in random directions.

She gave in, as long as she was quick. It's not like he would be a pervert and open the door for no reason. She slid open the shower door and stepped one foot inside once she felt the warm water trickle on her leg she relaxed. She hated how there was no shower curtains. She sighed and quickly rinsed off.

She stretched out her arms. Her elbow accidentally hit a few shampoo bottles which tumbled onto the floor making a louder sound than expected. She sighed and crouched down picking it up, but bumped her knee on the tip of one of the shampoo bottles, cutting it. "Ow!" She yelled.

Tadase woke up to the sound of a loud collision of noises. He woke up feeling hazy than usual. He glanced around him and heard Rima's voice yell. He quickly got up from the floor, and ran to where Rima's voice lead him to.

"Rima are you okay?" Tadase not thinking twice that he was stumbling into the bathroom entered and saw Rima in the shower. Rima stood there, both staring at each other for a few seconds until Rima's face turned red and shouted "Get Out!"

Tadase stumbled back out apologizing as he shut the door, with his cheeks slightly pink.  
He was regaining his breath and cursed at himself for not knocking first.

"I-I didn't see anything!"

Rima turned off the water, regaining her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around her body feeling exposed. She quickly opened the shower door and snatched a towel off the rack. She wrapped herself in it.

"_Why does it feel like more and more I'm somehow betraying Nagihiko…"_

Rima held her cheeks feeling the warmth of her cheeks radiate on the palms of her hands.  
All she knew was this was awkward and that there was no way she was leaving the bathroom anytime soon.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the lateness! Final exams were crazy, but thankfully school is out, and I'll be back to uploading every Sunday. If there's spelling mistakes or grammer issues or that sorta stuff-then my bad, I've spent all night editing this and I really am tired to read this over. xD_

_Thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter! I reaaaally appreaciate it! Those reviews make me so happy and make my day. (: I love you all and thanks for your support. (: I'm super sorry I'm not responding to your reviews like I usually do. I will next chapter! (: So tell me what you think of this chapter if you wish to! :D_


	18. Content

Getting over an embarrassing moment is hard, especially when it leads to an awkward moment right after. Rima quickly got dressed and finally gathered the courage to exit out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, and as she checked it, sighing when she saw it was dead. She glanced around for Tadase and saw him ending what she was guessing was an important phone call.

"_Just avoid eye contact…"_ Rima reminded herself, as she gave Tadase a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Tadase. You're the best." She smiled. "I'm going to the beach to clear my mind."  
Tadase nodded returning the smile, "Anytime, bye."

On Rima's way out she concluded that it's not so awkward if someone sees you naked. As long as you don't look them straight in the eye, and get the hell out of there. But, she knew this would probably bug her for awhile. She just had to pretend that, _that_ whole situation never happened.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Tadase made his way over to Nagihiko and Rima's apartment. Even if she didn't want him to talk to Nagihiko, he couldn't just sit there and watch Rima always coming to him heartbroken. Even if she did say he was giving her comfort, it felt like he wasn't giving anything in return. Being the good friend he is, he knew he had to do something since no one was helping.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened and he saw Nagihiko giving him the same exact look when he dropped Rima off the other night. It was most definitely a déjà vu moment for both of them. They awkwardly stood there in silence until Tadase spoke,

"I need to explain some things to you." He added, "And maybe since we're here, I should give you a proper greeting."

Nagihiko just nodded and opened up the door wider for Tadase to step inside.

Tadase took in what he saw and realized the apartment was real nice. Everything was well organized and clean. He looked for a place to sit, and took a seat at the table in the kitchen. "Well I'm-"

Nagihiko interrupted, "We both have a good idea of who we are, and therefore I don't see the point of introducing."

Tadase just sat there sighing, "_This is going to be harder than I thought..."_

"Where's Rima?" Nagihiko asked. Of course he'd ask something like that, Tadase snapped out of his thoughts, "She went to the beach, to clear her mind."

Nagihiko sat at the chair across from Tadase. Tadase decided to come right out and say everything, "Rima has never gone a day since the accident where she doesn't talk about you." Tadase inwardly smiled, thinking of how excited Rima gets when she does mention him. It made him happy when she was. "You can see it in her eyes. All I know is she loves you a lot. No other guy can change that. Not even _me_."

Tadase noticed Nagihiko was more of a listener than anything. "And… those pictures were my fault. If I hadn't agreed on taking her with me, none of this would have happened."

Nagihiko just nodded, as though he was agreeing with him.

"But, she is right about Hitomi taking the pictures. She's been trying to screw up your guy's relationship. Rima had told me earlier that the only encounter you two had together of Hitomi was when you went river rafting."

Nagihiko used this time to talk, "Actually a friend of mine told me yesterday that he never heard of Hitomi till Rima mentioned her in a phone call."

Tadase scratched the back of his head, and decided to Nagihiko take his turn in talking. He said with a serious tone and concerned voice, ""I still care about Rima and hate seeing her hurt. I want to trust her I really do, but it's difficult when I hear everyone's interpretations. But something is telling me to believe her."

Tadase responded back,

"Even if you don't remember everything...by the way you talk about her I can still see you have a connection with her."  
Nagihiko continued speaking staring at the table; it was as though he was talking to himself out loud and not directly to Tadase. "…And Rima's a wonderful person. I know how hard she's trying…"

"Why don't you talk to her? She probably would feel better if she heard that from _you_."

It was like Nagihiko's senses got knocked back to him, and he got up from the table. He slipped on his shoes, "I need to talk to her." He needed to go with what he felt for once, without listening to anyone. He decided to forget all about the pictures. He stepped out the door forgetting Tadase was still there.

The blond man sat there awkwardly and slowly got up, confused at what just happened.  
_"Never mind, that was a lot easier than planned."_

* * *

Rima plopped down onto the sand, not caring if sand tangled up in her hair. She groaned, and winced as the sun's rays struck her eyes. She felt a shadow eclipsing the sun. She opened her eyes wide enough to see vibrant pink hair.

"Amu?" Rima sat up seeing black spots cloud her vision. Amu bent over so she was at Rima's level. She gave her a huge hug, knocking them both over.

"Wait for me!" Rima could recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to the hyper redhead. Both Rima and Amu felt a hard impact and Yaya tackled both of them into a hug.

"C...an't…b…b-breathe!" Rima tried to say, for she was the helpless one on the bottom. Amu and Yaya quickly stood up.

"Sorry!" Amu apologized for Yaya. Rima was dazed; she surely thought her friends were possibly mad at her?  
Yaya screeched, "We were looking all over for you yesterday and grew worried! We figured you were at Tadase's!"

Amu joined, "I want to say sorry! About me and Utau at the party a few nights ago. We just were concerned about you and Tadase…and well you know…"

Rima laughed it off, "Yeah I get it. It's fine." She was just glad to see her friends. She missed them.

Amu added, "We both know you wouldn't stoop that low."

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Where's my apology from Utau? She made me sound bad to Kukai!"

Yaya laughed, "You know Utau! She never apologizes, but expects you to forgive her anyways!"

Rima listened as the ocean waves settled down and heard a singing voice somewhere towards the other side of the beach.

"Utau has a concert here tonight, she's practicing." It was like Amu read Rima's mind. Yaya got up brushing the sand off her dress, "I'm going to get food!"

Amu watched as she read on Rima's expression that she was still stressed out. "Don't worry!"

Rima blinked a few times. Amu smiled, "Nagihiko will remember someday, and that's a fact." Rima didn't say anything and sunk her toes deeper into the sand.

"If you lose hope, nothing good will play out." Rima kept the frown on her face. Amu glared, and grabbed both ends of Rima's cheeks and squeezed them tightly, "Put a smile on your face!"

Rima ripped Amu's grip away from her now stinging cheeks, and gave a big cheeky grin. Amu grinned back satisfied, "Good." She got up; knowing Rima wanted her time alone.

As she began to walk away Rima plastered the same frown on her face. Amu stopped in her tracks and whirled around.

Rima quickly smiled, "I'm smiling!"

Amu narrowed her eyes at her, and began walking backwards watching Rima until she was out of sight. Once Amu was gone Rima sighed and rubbed her sore face.

* * *

Nagihiko was driving to the beach. He knew there was something wrong about Hitomi. Especially when Kukai had said he hadn't heard of her. And now Tadase had mentioned that Rima had told him Hitomi was only around the river rafting experience. Was it really possible that Hitomi lied to get this far? Was she competing against Rima? Nagihiko was shocked. But it was simple. Especially when he had lost his memory it was the perfect way to make a move.

Nagihiko noticed the sunset and how magnificent the layers of the sky looked. The top of the sky was gentle lavender, with smears of dark violet. As the colors cascade downward toward then sun, there was a wide strip of tangy orange with splotches of red. And surrounding the sun was a soft honey yellow, which reminded Nagihiko of Rima's eyes. Just thinking about Rima, he felt refreshed.

He stopped at a red light and looked to the side and saw from a distance an amusement park being taken down for the year.  
As he stared at the bright neon lights a Ferris wheel caught his attention.

He was in a trance suddenly having a flashback. Images rushed through his head, like a movie on rewind. But it stopped at a certain memory.

He remembered the time him and Rima and their friends went to the amusement park, and how he and Rima rode the Ferris wheel together.  
He was soon knocked back into reality when he heard violent honking behind him and noticed the stoplight light had switched to green.  
Finally he remembered _something_. That was definitely a good sign.

As he made it to the beach he barely got out the car. The parking lot was madly crowded, with a bunch of screaming teens running toward the same direction. He guessed a popular idol was around and pushed through crowds of people.

Amu was whispering Yaya trying to convince her to talk to a guy. Yaya ignored her, and had her eyes locked on someone who looked familiar.

"Yaya? Hello?" Amu asked, annoyed that her friend was no longer paying attention. Yaya smacked Amu on the shoulder a few times, "Amu! Isn't that Nagihiko?"  
Amu looked to where Yaya was pointing at and saw the tall man with his intoxicating eyes.

"Yes!" Amu grabbed Yaya and pulled her out of the crowd, and toward Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko!" Amu reached him. He noticed their presence and gave his classic smile, "Hello you two."

"Rima's over there! Over there!" Yaya blurted out getting overly excited, and pushed Nagihiko in the direction Rima was in.

Amu giggled too, and both girls ran back to the concert, not wanting to intrude on the Nagihiko and Rima.

Nagihiko thought that was weird, and headed down a stone cobble path that leads to the quiet part of the beach. He felt the sand sinking into his shoes, making his feet feel heavy. He saw Rima sitting with her legs crossed close to the shore.

"Rima, I want you to listen _this _time."

She gasped and turned her head to see Nagihiko dressed in a loose button up shirt and nice pants. She never would have expected to see him. He sat beside her. She looked back at the ocean. "I'm listening."

"I should have _never _of lost trust in you." Nagihiko took a deep breath, he would need it, and it was going to be a long talk.

Rima interrupted, "I understand it's hard to believe people when you've lost your memories about them."

Nagihiko sighed, "Still, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt like this."

Rima smiled and glanced in the corner of her eye at Nagihiko, "I think I'm getting use to it."

Unexpected Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Rima and gave her a long hug. Rima never expected to feel his touch again.

Rima returned the hug, and stated. "I don't want you forcing yourself to trust me."

"But I _do_ trust you."

Rima shook her head disagreeing.  
Nagihiko whispered in her ear, "On my way here I remembered going to the amusement park with you. It started to rain as we rode the Ferris wheel, then we kissed."

Rima gasped and hugged him more tightly; she was at a loss for words. It was the best news she heard yet. Maybe Amu was right, Nagihiko is going to remember.

Rima felt a strong ache in her chest, and realized it was her heart beating. She blushed from embarrassment, and quickly pulled away from the hug. That nervous rush she would use to always get around him was back. She hid her face with her hair and instantly stood up and turned her back towards him. Her balance was soon thrown off when a huge gust of wind collided with her and she felt herself wobbling backwards.

Nagihiko quickly got up and grabbed her hand, to save her from falling into the water. But the ocean wave had a good hold of Rima and tugged her into the water pulling in Nagihiko with her. Rima screamed as the splash of cold water hit her. Both of them were buried beneath the water. As the waves slowed down both of them came up for air, and Rima began laughing, as she crawl her way back to shore, "I'm so sorry!" She lay in the wet gooey sand, still trying to control her laughter. Nagihiko joined in with the laughs, as he lay beside her.

Rima stopped her laughter as soon as she heard no response from Nagihiko. She rolled over on her stomach and saw he was staring off into space. Concerned, she put a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him, "Nagihiko!"

He blinked a few times, and said "I remembered something." Rima could not believe her ears. He remembered another thing? "What is it?"

"It must have been from the surprise rush of water. I remember river rafting and falling off our raft."

Rima wanted to jump up and down, he's remembering more! She knew this had to be too good to be true. She kissed his cheek, "I'm _so_ happy."

* * *

Nearby on top of a ragged cliff was Hitomi sitting on the edge watching the whole scene below her. It made her cringe at what she was seeing. She gritted her teeth, thinking of how to look at this. She knew she was already in trouble if Nagihiko was already starting to get his memories back.

"This is _ending_ soon Rima."

She laughed to herself being content to what was to come to next.

* * *

**A.N. -**_How's that saying go? Umm…better late than never! I was supposed to upload this Sunday…but I…procrastinated. Shame on me! _

_There was something I was going to say…Oh yes! 3 chapters left!_

_I'm sorry to say but I can't respond to your guy's reviews this time again! D: I'm deeply sorry. It's just I'm really busy! D: Gaaaah! I will next chapter and I promise this time! I love you all! =D Thaaaank yooou everyone!_


	19. Pain

The days went by fast as Nagihiko grew closer to Rima. It began to feel just as it was before.  
They were spending time together walking downtown passing various shopping centers, while Rima talked about their past.

Utau was across the street from them, browsing through the windows for something to catch her eye. She was puzzled and turned to cross the abandoned road when she noticed both Rima and Nagihiko. She could use some help, therefore she called, "Rima!"

Rima whirled around seeing her friend picking up the pace towards them. Once she got hold of her breath she spoke,

"So help me out." Rima glared at Utau who stood before her placing a stern hand on her hip.

"Why?" Rima asked in a bored tone.

Utau sighed exaggeratedly and shifted her blonde bangs to the side, "You know Kukai's birthday is coming up, and I want to get him something."

"And…well… this is my chance to get him to… like me."

Rima gave a surprised expression.

Utau turned her head away hiding her blush, "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Rima stifled a laugh, "I think he already likes you, just tell him how you feel."

Utau scoffed, "You think I'd do something so ridiculous?"

Rima nodded agreeing that it wasn't Utau to be going around asking guys out. Utau noticed Nagihiko, "Oh, you're here too. I could use a guy's opinion."

Nagihiko didn't really want to be part of it either and just gave a lazy smile.

Rima shook her head, "You're rich. Why don't you just buy him a car or a house?"

Utau glared back and Nagihiko added, "If he already knows you like him maybe that's already a gift as it is."

Rima smiled and nodded at the thought, "See?"

Utau rolled her eyes at the gesture and began to stomp off, "Fine. I'll just buy him something horrible." As Rima and Nagihiko watched Utau they gave each other a look and decided to help her, before she raids all the shops here.

They caught up with her as Rima guided Utau into a sporting goods store. Rima felt like an insult to the sport environment with her wearing a pink dress. At least Utau wore a t-shirt and jeans, and as for Nagihiko he's already a guy so he blended in with the store.

Utau took a big sigh as she took a glance of all the different sections in the store. She turned to Nagihiko, "So you're a guy pick something."

"Well..." was all that strayed out of Nagihiko's mouth.

Rima added to the idea, "What Nagihiko likes, might not be what Kukai likes."

Utau continued smacking on her gum, "And?"

A few young teenage girls appeared behind Utau shyly giggling.

"-And then Kukai obviously won't like his gift." Rima finished.

Utau shifted her position feeling uneasy hearing the girls' voices behind her. She just knew they were talking about her. She adjusted her hat a little more over her eyes, hoping her identity wouldn't be caught. Then she changed the tone of her voice, "I guess I'll try and look for something."

The girls stopped giggling and pointing and turned to walk away. All that was heard was rude comments.  
"That's not her." Along with, "She has better style than that." Utau was offended and wanted to turn and shout at her fans for dishing out her disguise.

Rima held in her laughter feeling her cheeks get sore from smiling while Nagihiko couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Utau snapped at both of them. They just turned away and laughed it off. Rima loved how she and Nagihiko would share their smiles together.

They spent several minutes in the store walking through the different sections.

"This is so boring!" Utau whined.

"Boring? We're doing all the work here, while you've been sitting on this kayak, texting!" Rima was annoyed.

"Maybe we should try a different store?" Nagihiko offered.

"Or we could just forget about this idea completely." Rima was tired of scanning through items.

Utau got up, stretching her legs, "Okay, okay, okay! Let's go somewhere else." She took the lead and led them out of the store. Once they were outside Utau looked up at the sky, noticing dark clouds rolling in. She ignored the weather; they'd be out of here in no time.

"But first," Utau smiled, as she noticed a shop a few stores away from them, "We have to check out this place."

Rima sighed, "No we-"

Utau interrupted, smirking, "If you see something you like I'll buy it for you."

Rima lightened up and dashed down the sidewalk to the girly looking store, which had loads of people inside. Utau quickly picked up the pace and followed Rima.

Nagihiko was left standing there alone. There was no way he wanted to go inside with all those wild shopaholics. He waited outside the store taking a call from his mother.

Back in the store Rima and Utau was jammed pack with all the business the store was receiving. They had to push people to get through the racks and shelves of clothes. A rude lady bumped Utau as she collapsed onto the ground, being squished with all the ladies above her. She groaned as she felt her hands grow gritty from all the dirt and who knows what was on the floor. She struggled to get back on her feet, but felt like a weighing scale, with all the weight on top of her.

Rima got through the mob and turned around to see Utau helpless on the floor.

Utau stretched out her hand towards her friend, "Rima, please go on without me."  
Rima rolled her eyes at her older friend who was being overdramatic.

She grabbed Utau's hand and with a firm grip. She gathered all her strength pulling her out, "Geez, what have you been eating? You weigh a ton!" Rima already felt sweat beading at her forehead.

Utau sneered, "Shut up, you're just too scrawny and weak." A few girls finally begin moving out of the crowd, giving Utau some breathing room. Soon enough, all the grunts and yanks went to waste as Rima tugged her one last time and Utau and she went flying as they landed in a pile of shoes.

"I got it!" Rima glanced at Utau as she was holding a pair of killer shoes. "I want _these_."

Rima got up brushing off the dust on her clothes. She smelled something weird and took a whiff at her hands, "Yuck, thanks to you I smell like leather."

"Speaking of leather, you like these?" Utau raised an eyebrow holding up a pair of leather boots.

Rima responded too quickly, "Yes!"

Both girls exited out with full hands of bags filled with clothes and shoes. They had big smiles plastered on their faces. "Did we take long?" The older blonde directed the question towards Nagihiko who was sitting on a bench.

He chuckled speaking in a sarcastic tone, "I don't know I fell asleep."

Utau smiled noticing another shop across the street. She locked her eyes on the nice building, "Perfect. I think I know what to get Kukai."

Utau started walking, when she felt no one following her, she tossed her head over her shoulder to see Rima sitting next to Nagihiko, "You coming, Rima?"

Rima lost her gaze from Nagihiko and glanced up at Utau, "I think I'll take a break."

Utau grinned, "Then, I'll take my time." She winked and was off.

"Sorry we took so long." Rima apologized looking down at her feet.

Nagihiko gave a smile, "No problem." Rima looked back up at Nagihiko, as he noticed a stray hair in the middle of her face. In a swift motion he moved it to the side letting it frame her face. Rima shyly looked back down.

She noticed a drop of rain hit her leg making her wince from the coldness. Both Nagihiko and her heard thunder from far. In a second more rain began falling. Nagihiko felt one land on his eyelash blurring his vision for a moment. He blinked it away in a moment.

The rain drops splattered onto the ground heavily. The drops were so huge just having a few drops hit your skin felt like water balloons were being thrown at you.

Nagihiko got up and held out a hand helping Rima up to her feet.

They both heard soft music playing from the restaurant they were in front of. Suddenly Nagihiko started dancing. Rima giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing." Rima tried to hide her smiles, but couldn't. She had to admit Nagihiko's dance moves were silly.

"Will the lovely Rima, join me?"

The girl glanced around the people walking by with umbrellas over their head watching. She shook her head, she was too embarrassed. But, finally she gave in and began dancing too. They both laughed. Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand as both of them could feel the warmth radiating off their hands. He twirled Rima around, and both of them continued dancing to the music being played.

Rima couldn't stop laughing and she didn't know why.

As soon as the music stopped, they were practically drenched to the bone, as their clothes felt heavy from the water. Nagihiko took off his jacket and held it over Rima's head, "Let's go meet up with Utau before it gets worse."

Cars were racing down the street gliding on water. Rima yelped when a car drove by the sidewalk splashing a puddle at the continued running down the sidewalk, something caught the blonde's eye. There, crossing the street was something familiar. She could recognize that small figure anywhere. It was the same boy that caused everything-_the accident_.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked as Rima stopped in her tracks, but she didn't hear him.

"Hey!" She shouted, but the pouring rain drowned out the sound. She didn't know why, but she felt herself somehow being pulled towards that direction. She didn't want to lose sight of the boy.

Without bothering what was around her, she stepped out onto the road.

"Rima! There are cars coming!' Nagihiko shouted. "Rima!"

Everything was just a rush of sounds for Rima. Everything was moving too fast to catch with the eye.  
A loud car honked and a piercing sound of tires skidded to a stop as water sloshed angrily. Rima slowly opened her eyes. And now felt everything moving in slow motion. She realized a car was a few inches away from her face. She was afraid to move. She turned her head to the side and noticed Nagihiko lying in the road a few inches away from her. Rima felt everything go silent as she noticed Nagihiko not moving. She began shaking and felt dead inside.  
No words would come out as her mouth was left open. She felt her heart not beating. This couldn't be happening. After how close they've grown to each other. How could it end like this? Rima crawled over to him.

"Nagihiko!" Rima burst into tears and hugged Nagihiko tightly. She sobbed harder, "Because of me you're always being hurt!" The tears were flooding crazily and she gasped for air. It felt like she was swallowing glass. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

She heard a car door open, then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright, miss?" Rima ignored the person.

"Leave me alone." She couldn't stop the tears. "Nagihiko I'll never forgive myself!"

The tears landed on Nagihiko's pale face, and Rima kept apologizing. She felt colder than ever, like she was slowly freezing to the bone.

She clutched onto his shirt and felt him flinch underneath her.

"Rima." She stopped breathing.

Nagihiko gradually opened his eyes, putting a hand on her cheek, caressing her face. "I love you."

Rima was shocked, that he was okay? "W-what?"

"I remember everything Rima, I love you." Rima gasped looking at him. As he glanced up at her pained expression. There were many questions that could be asked at the moment, but Rima pushed those aside. Nagihiko brushed his hands through her hair, and wiped the tears from her face.  
She was at a loss of words as they took the time to share a glance, "I knew you would remember!" They both leaned in and captured their lips in a kiss. Rima missed this more than anything.  
More tears fell from Rima's eyes, she was too happy.

A loud honking was heard as Nagihiko and Rima broke the kiss and turned their heads to see a taxi driver roll down his window, "Get the hell out of the road!"  
Nagihiko and Rima laughed forgetting they were in the middle of the road. They both got up and moved over to the sidewalk. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"You're okay right? You're not hurt?" Rima asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm alright, now that I know everything is back where we left off." Nagihiko smiled giving Rima a strong embrace.

"I missed _you_." Rima hugged him tighter.

Nagihiko pulled away from the hug, relieved. Rima stood on her tip toes as Nagihiko leaned down, and resumed to what they were doing. Words were replaced by kisses. There was no better way to describe how they both felt at the moment.  
Rima wrapped her arms around his neck, as Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer.  
Nothing would ruin this moment.

People on the sidewalk continued walking by, as if nothing had happened. Utau rushed out of the store from all the commotion. As she saw Nagihiko and Rima together, she realized everything was resolved. She knew it was a capturing moment, and felt tears sting up in her eyes. But being the person she was, she shook it off, and just smiled.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Movies**

"This is the worst date ever." Utau sighed, but gave a smug smile. Kukai knew she was joking, "That was lame."

"Worst movie in history." They said in unison.

Utau heard high pitched giggling and wheeled around to see a familiar girl. Utau got a closer look and knew it was that stupid Hitomi circled around her friends that were probably as dumb as that her.

"I have to take care of something." Utau told Kukai as her mood dropped just looking at Hitomi's ignorant face.

She casually walked towards her, "I'd prefer to look at you with your swollen face."

Hitomi noticed Utau talking to her, and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Utau smirked, "Well that's what I heard from Rima. That way you can be the same inside out."

Hitomi was just going to ignore her, but once she heard Rima's name get mentioned she was now interested in the conversation. "Ah, you must be one of her friends that was dressed up as a fake nurse."

"Correct." Utau brushed her bangs from her face, "So I guess you didn't know you lost the game?"

Hitomi shook her head confused. With a hand motion, she swatted her friends off. They walked into the theater ahead of her.

"From what I know I'm on a winning streak."

Utau laughed, "Nagihiko got his memory back, sucks for you."

Hitomi just kept nodding, not being the slightest bit surprised; she didn't let any emotions slip.

Utau continued, "They are already going camping this weekend. Even if you still try to tag along, it's useless. There's no point now since Nagihiko knows you're a _liar._"

Hitomi exhaled, making eye contact. "I guess you're right." She put her hands up in defense, "I lost. I feel like such a loser now." She shrugged at the thought.

"You're pathetic." Utau said in an irritable tone.

Hitomi's glossy lips smiled, as she turned away and muttered under her breath, "We'll see about that."

* * *

**A/N:**_ There's no room for excuses. I deeply am sorry for uploading this so late. So deep way below zero. Since there are only a two chapters left, to be honest, it's hard for me to finish. I usually start things and never finish. But I will definitely finish this story, because I want to start another one. xD Just give me about a few days to edit the next chapter and I'll have it uploaded by no time. :)  
_

* * *

_My responses for last chapter (Hopefully everyone remembers what they said xD) :_

**shimahiko4ever:** _That makes me happy, awesome to hear! (: She is creepy! Lol!_

**SeeingXxViolet:** _Yes! Yes! That was my goal! To have at least one person that wouldn't mind if Rima and Tadase got together. xD I feel like I succeeded! And I'm also glad you liked it! Thank you. :)_

**Peachygotit-Kica:** _Yay! That's great to know! (:_

**Rikanchu:** _Hahahaha! xDD Your reviews always make me laugh. And Sorry for the errors! D:_

**Half Angel Half Evil:** _Woot! Don't worry I have a few ideas! :)_

**Blueberryfan10:**_ Hi! And thanks hun! :D_

**2coolforyou:** _Thank you (:_

**Ama-Hinamori-Sohma:** _Sorry I'm cutting it short. D: I just want to start different stories. And thank you! :D  
_  
**arkee:**_ Haha! Yeah Hitomi is a weirdo (:_

**Chocolate covered charas:** _Yeah she needs to die! xD And Yay! :)_

**IceCreamDreamSend:** _Glad you liked it! HOtomi, that's the best one I've heard so far. xD Yay for hugs! :D_

**123**: _I'm so sorry! Dx Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone for being patient! I love you all! (: Please review if you wish. :D_


	20. Faze

"Do we really have to go through with this?" Rima was complaining endlessly about the camping trip. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the car. Nagihiko inserted the last load of camping materials in the back seat of the car and responded, "My mom paid for everything."

"Oh please Rima honey!" Rima almost fell backwards on her butt, when Hanako suddenly appeared behind her.

Rima was trying to get her heart rate to calm down, "Uh-"

"I'm giving you this wonderful opportunity to be _alone_." Hanako gave a light chuckle and winked. This made Rima feel weird in the pit of her stomach. "Every time we're alone though, something always comes up so there's no point."

Hanako's brown bangs covered her face as she started giggling. She looked up at Rima having a glint in her eyes. A sudden switch must have flickered on as Hanako charged towards Rima placing her hands on her shoulders, "YOU WILL GO AND YOU WILL LOVE IT!"  
Rima had wide eyes as she slowly backed away. "O-okay."

"Alright everything's ready to go." Nagihiko got out of the back seat and walked behind the car near Rima and his mother.

Hanako went back to smiling brightly, acting if her sudden outburst was never present. "Okay, you two have a wonderful time." She gave her son a gentle hug, and moved towards Rima giving her a tight squeeze and whispered, "You better have a good time. Or _else._"

Rima pulled away from the hug giving the fakest grin and practically tripped over her own feet trying to get into the passenger seat.

Nagihiko soon got into the driver's seat and started up the car. Rima glanced into the side mirror and noticed Hanako standing there alone smiling and waving.

Rima never knew Hanako had that side of her. It was a little frightening and would take a while to get use to.

"So how long are we staying out here?' Rima asked. Nagihiko was concentrating hard on the road delaying his response, "Three days."

"Three days!" Rima didn't know how she was going to last three days out in the wilderness. Last time she went camping was for her history class. They went to a field trip exploring historical places. Late at night a group of boys lunged out of the bushes and scared her so bad she left the field trip two days early.

"So let me clear this up. There's not going to be any running, hiking, bears, any other wild creatures, and boys jumping out of brushes, right?"

Nagihiko slowly nodded. "Right." Rima was not athletic at all, and he can't believe his mom picked something like camping.

On their way to the camp site, they began singing songs that played on the radio, until their voices got sore from shouting.

* * *

"We have to set up this piece of junk?' Rima lifted up the huge piece of nylon. "It's just a sheet."

"Yeah, here are the instructions." Nagihiko tossed her a little booklet. Rima scoffed and threw it behind her. "We don't need it."

Nagihiko grabbed the long metal poles that hold the tent up and began working on it. Rima stood up and decided to look around. "I'll be back."

She hopped down towards a nearby riverbank and noticed the water looked so clean. If only she had on a life jacket she would jump right in. She heard giggling and gazed across the river to see a family packing up their camper.

A young girl noticed her and shouted waving her arm, "Hi!"

Rima groaned, "Kids." and ignored her.

"Hello!" Another child joined the girl and waved.

Rima gave them the quickest wave ever and the children laughed and ran off somewhere.

Rima glanced up toward the mountain and saw a deer. It blended with the caramel colored rocks she almost missed it.

"Nagi!" Rima turned around and pointed, "Look, a deer!" He stopped what he was doing and looked toward the rocks.

Rima snickered and decided to copy those kids and shouted at the deer, "Hey!" And waved her arms around. The deer's ears twitched at the sound and galloped off to higher grounds.

"Good job, you scared it off." Nagihiko joked. Rima crossed her arms, "It just didn't like you!"

"_Uh-huh_."

Rima came back to the tent and decided to help out since Nagihiko got most of the work done. She grabbed the stake, and knew to nail them into the corners.

She stuck it into the ground and pinned one side down. She grinned being satisfied she did it right then moved to the next corner, "I got this; you can get the sleeping bags."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

She licked her lips as she stuck the next stake into the opposite corner. The wind was picking up and started moving the tent like Jell-O. She moved at a quicker pace and crouched down to get the next corner, but lost hold of the stake as she heard a long tear.

She bit her lip, and looked behind her shoulder to see a giant tear in the tent. She panicked.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Nagihiko came back holding a bundle of blankets and such. Rima nervously laughed, looking everywhere for an excuse. She saw a raccoon in the large tree beside them. She pointed at it, "It was that masked burglar!" When Nagihiko didn't buy it she smacked herself in the forehead, "What are we going to do?"

Nagihiko placed the blankets on the ground and browsed at the materials they had set out. "Well…"

* * *

They walked a ways to the river bank to an area where the river's rapids vanished. "I'm scared to go in."

"I'm right here." Nagihiko whispered in her ear. "It's not even deep."

Rima fidgeted with the end of her shirt, "how would you know?' Nagihiko walked into the river, and the water barely came up to his stomach.

Rima thought about it, but honestly didn't want a fish to weave through her legs, or feel something slimy.

"It's boring in the water. I'm getting lonely."

"Not going to work!" Rima shouted at him.

"There's a bear behind you." Nagihiko's expression suddenly turned serious having wide eyes.

Rima screeched and jumped into the water. She felt the water go up her nose, and clog her ears. She came up gasping for air. She whipped her head behind her seeing no bear or any sort of animal. Nagihiko was smiling big.

"Really." She coughed up the rest of the water and began shivering from the bitter freezing water. Rima shoved him as he slipped back under the water. He came back to surface and splashed water at her face. She groaned and kicked water back at him. They had a water war and had loads of fun, pushing each other in the water and getting revenge at one another.

The sun was getting ready to set and Rima was the first to get out from the water. She was exhausted and starving on top of that. Once she reached the grass she lay down and looked up at the sky. There were a couple stars beginning to form.

Nagihiko blocked the view of the sky as now he was hovering on top of her. Rima placed her hands on each side of his face, and they shared a few kisses. It ended faster then it started, when Nagihiko got up and said, "We should eat." Rima glared. She actually wanted to continue what they were doing, despite being hungry.

* * *

"I got this they do it in movies when people are abandoned on an island."

Rima took the rock and stick and began grinding it together faster and faster until her hand ached. "Stupid thing work!" She began pounding the rock onto the stick until it snapped in half. She groaned, "Hollywood movies are fakes!"

She tossed the rock behind her. She wasn't going to give up yet. She had to show Nagihiko she could at least do something. Even if it was nice sitting back and watching someone do all the work, she especially began to feel guilty spread throughout her.

She crawled over inside the tent and began digging through everything. "There's got to be something here…_ah_!" She found a lighter.

She ran back to the pile of wood and happily flicked on the button as the little flame began to develop, growing huge.

"Wow, you finally did something right." Rima turned around to see Nagihiko walking towards her with a bag of marshmallows.

Rima ran up to him snatching the bag for herself and got a skewer stick. She plunged her marshmallow into the tip. She put it over the fire for a couple moments and handed it to Nagihiko. "Here-"  
She noticed the marshmallow was about as burnt as coal.

"Hold on."

Rima flicked the marshmallow right off the stick, replacing it with a new one, and waving it over the fire.

She eventually pulled back from the flames examining the dark marshmallow.

She grew frustrated and heard the teasing laughter behind her. She turned giving him a piercing glare. "If you think you're so good then you try it!"

She shoved the bag at him. He grabbed one and put it on the stick then into the fire. He rotated it and took it out showing Rima. It was a perfect golden brown. "Do you want it?'"

Rima was jealous of the perfectly toasted marshmallow, "No. No one would want to eat the perfect roasted thing." She pouted, and tried to make another one, but the crispy cycle restarted all over again.

Nagihiko laughed evilly and ate it in a second. He placed about ten marshmallows onto the stick and cooked them until they were finished. Rima hated how they smelled delicious.

Rima gave him a glare, "Fatty."

"You're just mad because you haven't eaten one yet." Nagihiko smirked. Rima shook her head, "No, why would I be upset about something like that?"

Nagihiko knew Rima was stubborn at times and asked, "Did you bring the stuff for s'mores?"

Rima grabbed a bag behind her and searched inside it, "Yes, I got the chocolate and the bread."

Nagihiko shook his head and couldn't help but ask again. "What?"

Rima being annoyed repeated, "What, _what_?"

"Have you ever had s'mores before?"

"Nope, but it's a sandwich, right?"

Nagihiko couldn't help but laugh, "Not literally a sandwich. You use graham crackers."

Rima was completely embarrassed and decided to hide it by acting snobby, "Don't laugh at me!"

Everything she seemed do to was completely wrong. "I'm going to sleep in the broken tent bandaged by _duct tape_!"

"Rima it's alright." Nagihiko's laughing came to a stop.

"Good night!" Rima crawled into the tent and began zipping it up. She gave one last glance at Nagihiko and glared then zipped up the remaining of the entrance.

Nagihiko chuckled; he knew Rima would come back out. He watched as he could see her shadow from inside the tent.

Nagihiko looked up at the sky and saw the harvest moon, with the soft yellow glow. He could hear the crickets chirping loudly. He got up, and walked down a path toward a cliff. The view was magnificent. You could see the bright city lights, the tall buildings and houses from down below. It looked like a miniature doll house.

A loud shriek was heard as Nagihiko turned his head behind him to see Rima struggling to make her way out of the tent. Once she got out, she ran towards Nagihiko with her arms flailing up and down.

"Help me!" Once she reached Nagihiko she was out of breath and waiting for the oxygen to return.

"What happened?"

Rima took one deep breath, "There was a cricket lying right next to my face! It was staring at me with big black eyes!"

"It's not going to kill you." Nagihiko chuckled. Rima nodded, "Still it was freaky."

Rima sat on the edge of the cliff beside Nagihiko. She took in the fresh scent of oak, fresh air, new grass, and flowers. There was no fresh scent out there in the city down below.

"This view looks fake. It's like someone painted all this." Rima let her head rest on Nagihiko's shoulder. They stared up at the stars scattered across the night sky. There were so many stars; you couldn't see the dark sky surrounding them.

A bright light shot across the sky. Rima began pointing at it like a little kid at a toy store, "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Rima closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. She waited until the crickets chirped for a couple more seconds and she asked, "Nagihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you wish for?"

"You really want to know?" He smirked and leaned down closer to Rima's face. His eyes glowed brightly even in the dark. She blushed, and answered nervously, "Y-yes."

"I wished that you would stop burning marshmallows." Rima got right back on her feet and stomped away, "You're so mean!"

She got half way back to the tent and turned to look at him "And I wish you would come back in the tent with me to protect me from the cricket that might eat me."

* * *

It was the following morning, and Rima hated it. She barely slept because of the noises. Not only that, she was secretly afraid something was going to get her. She found Nagihiko out of the tent cooking soup for breakfast.

He slept like a baby. He was the opposite of Rima and thought the night was relaxing listening to all the wilderness noises. He greeted Rima as soon as she joined him outside.

The morning went by quickly when they lost track of time. The sun rose and the heat poured.

They decided to go on a small walk toward higher ground.

The short girl linked her arm with the tall boy as they walked down the cobble path. It was so quiet, way too quiet.

"Seems as though we're the only campers."

Rima nodded, as they started a conversation.

"I want to show you something I found earlier this morning." Nagihiko took the lead.

Rima beamed, "What is it?"

"You'll see."

"That's no fun at all." Rima lightly shoved him.

"You _two _seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Rima gasped, and both stopped walking and looked toward the oak trees to see Hitomi standing there. "How's it feel to get your memory back," Hitomi smiled and sounded out his name "Na-gi-hi-ko?"

"Hitomi," Nagihiko started, but the girl wouldn't let him talk.

"I know, you don't want to talk to me because I'm such a liar, am I right?"

"If you don't get out of here I'll call the cops." Nagihiko grew serious. Rima just stood behind him, being slightly scared that Hitomi was even here.

"I'm not going anywhere, until Rima _goes_ with me." Hitomi smirked and walked closer to the pair. Rima now put on her defensive shield, "What do you want?"

With the sudden tension lingering in the air, everyone began waiting for a sudden movement or voice. Hitomi laughed, her perfectly white teeth showing. "Good…_bye_."

Quicker than the speed of light Hitomi grabbed hold of Rima and both of them fell hard onto the ground. They could feel the small pebbles sink into their skin. They began rolling off toward the cliff.

"Rima!" Nagihiko ran after her, as she struggled from Hitomi's grasp, but outstretched a hand towards him. He reached for it but missed as he watched in horror as Rima screamed and both girls rolled off the cliff.

He ran to the edge of the cliff hearing the screams echo. He looked over the edge and saw his fiancé helplessly hanging onto a mossy edge a couple feet below. Hitomi had one hand holding on to Rima's foot, and the other hand onto a ledge.

"Nagihiko!" Rima shouted as she struggled to stay on. Hitomi was pulling on her foot, trying to yank her down. The blonde felt her palms grow sweaty, while her nails dug onto the ledge. Nagihiko immediately got on his hands and knees and reached his arm down to Rima. She tried to get her other hand to grab his, but she was too weak to lift herself up.

Nagihiko grunted as he tried to grab her hand. "Come on, Rima!"

"You're going to die, _Rima_." Hitomi laughed, and pulled harder on her leg, as she winced.

"I can't do it!" Rima felt her fingers slipping, "Nagihiko, I'm sorry." Her arms were aching; she felt the blood rushing down her arm.

"I'll get you don't worry!" Nagihiko stretched out as far as he could, and the tips of his fingers were brushing against hers.

Rima's hand let go of the edge, but Nagihiko grasped her hand just in time. She gripped his hand tightly, as he slowly began to pull her up, but Hitomi yanked her down, "I don't think so!"

Nagihiko could feel Rima trembling. He pulled roughly, but Rima wouldn't budge. With her other foot she kicked Hitomi's head, as she yelled and loosened her grip on Rima's leg. Nagihiko used this delayed moment to successfully pull up Rima.

They were both out of breath, and he embraced her tightly giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Rima was too scared to even cry. She ended the hug and peered over the edge to see Hitomi still dangling on the edge. Like a single leaf on a branch fighting against the wind.

Even though Hitomi had caused all those problems Rima still felt bad for her. All she wanted was someone to love her and to be accepted. Being the mature one, she knew Hitomi was only human. A human that was close to death. She couldn't just sit back and watch. She sent a hand toward her, "Hitomi."

"Rima!" Nagihiko was surprised from her action.

Hitomi was confused, "I-I just tried to kill you."

Rima stretched as far as she could go, "I know how you feel, to not be accepted and having to act like someone else and not who you really are. I know you're not really like this."

Hitomi stared up at Rima straining a hand toward her, accepting her help.

"She could just pull you back down." Nagihiko was extremely worried. He just saved her from death, and didn't want the process to repeat again. She was practically risking her life.

Rima flinched and pulled her hand back for a quick second thinking about the consequences. She looked down at Hitomi and saw her horrified expression. Rima tightly closed her eyes and reached her hand back down, and felt Hitomi snatch it.

Rima used both her hands to try to heave her to safety.

"Give me your other hand." Rima eyes widened and looked next to her to see Nagihiko offering his hand to the other girl.

"You too?" Hitomi was utterly shocked. She didn't accept his hand. There was a change in her voice. "I did wrong. I don't deserve your guy's help."

"Shut up and grab his hand!' Rima yelled.

"But I-"

Nagihiko had enough of this speech she was making. "You don't have time to be talking; we're trying to help you."

Rima shouted. "Please!" She felt her grasp loosening. She felt sweat on her forehead. Nagihiko helped Rima pull her up.  
"I'm _sorry_, Rima." In one rapid motion Hitomi purposely let go.

Rima gasped as they both watched Hitomi slowly falling into the abyss of death. It was a silent moment for both of them, not saying anything. Suddenly Rima hugged Nagihiko hiding her face in his shirt.

* * *

**A/N- _Alright everyone one more chapter to go!_ :)**

* * *

_Response to last chapter's reviews:_

**Peachygotit-Kica**: _Awesome! :D Thanks for the review. :)_

**Chocolate covered charas:** _Really? Awwh Thanks so much, hun! That makes my day! :D I do agree it was rushed, I'm sorry about that! But thank you! :)_

**Blueberryfan10:** _There's one more chapter left. :) Hahah yes it's very ironic. I didn't really plan it to be like that, lol!_

**Ama-Marie-Hinamori-Sohma:**_ Hahaha! :D Thank you! :)_

**Rikanchu:** _You're welcome! :) And thank you very much! Aww, I'm sorry you had a bad day! :( I hope everything is better now_!

**arkee:** _Haha! :) Thanks for the review! :D_

**() :** _About Kukai and Yaya, I was going to have many Kukai/Yaya/Utau moments, but I didn't really have any ideas with that, so I kind of let that fade a bit. :)_

**Nori Tsuki-Hime:** _Thank you! :3 And that's messed up if Hitomi is like your science teacher! I would die in that class! Lol. :)_

* * *

_**A/N:** A big thanks to everyone! :) You're all awesome! I hope to hear from everyone next chapter! I'm sad there's only one chapter left, so I'll work really hard on it. :D_

.


	21. Epilogue

A loud shriek was heard as both Rima and Utau woke up from their slumber. They felt their ear drums rattling from Yaya's continuous screams. She rushed over to the girls who were lying on the couches. "Time to get up!"

Utau kept squinting as she couldn't keep her eyes open from the blinding light in the room, "I told you to wake us up in an hour not thirty minutes!"

Yaya fiddled with her fingers nervously, "Uh…well it's been three hours."

"WHAT!" Rima shot up from the couch, regaining her composure. "It can't be!"

Rima looked up at the clock above the couch which read the time: "**4:00pm"**.

"Yaya!" Utau shouted at the youngest girl, as she flinched, "I'm sorry! I fell asleep too!"

"Where's Amu?" Utau growled.

"I'm guessing she already left?"

"Without waking _us_ up?" Utau was now fully awake and watched Rima run across the floors mumbling to herself. When she felt all eyes on her she turned to them and said, "I'm going to be late! To my own-"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know maybe I should have waked them up…" Amu sighed looking up at her boyfriend.

"It's fine." Ikuto reassured her.

"No! It's not!" Amu whined helping set up the chairs in rows and columns.

"Don't worry who'd be late to their own wedding?" Ikuto shook out a light laugh.

Amu joined in the laughter, "Yeah…your right…" But on the inside she wasn't so sure. She adjusted her dress, and lifted another chair from the pile. As she was unfolding the chair she saw Hanako coming in her direction, wearing a soft pink dress.

"Wow look at you!" Hanako observed the pink haired Amu, who wore a pale sky blue dress with ruffles that faded into a sapphire shade of blue. "You make a wonderful maid of honor." She blushed, "T-thanks," and watched as Hanako gasped when she saw Ikuto. "And you!" She credited his appearance. "You are just scrumptious!" Then her eyes focused back on Amu.

"Now, where's Rima?" Hanako grew serious. Amu felt herself grow hot at the woman's steamy glare in her eyes.

"I-I-I! Y-you see..!" Amu couldn't come up with any excuse, as she felt her brain stop processing. She turned beside her and looked at Ikuto for help, but saw him walking away and innocently whistling.

"I-Ikuto!" He just kept walking away.

"Amu." Hanako grew impatient. Luckily Tadase casually walked by while Hanako got distracted and hurriedly dashed over to him.

Amu sighed from relief, and looked up at the sun that was just melting off her skin. She continued helping set everything up.

"So you must be Tadase!" Hanako hugged him and pulled away to look at his face, "You're so cute! _Way_ cuter than Rima described!"

Tadase couldn't even get a word out as Hanako continued babbling, "Are you single? Just kidding! I'm old enough to be your mom!" She laughed hysterically. Tadase just awkwardly glanced around to see if anyone was watching the scenario. He convinced himself that she is either a true child inside or is drunk.

"Wow! What a cutie!" Hanako said as she took off talking to other people and greeting them.

Tadase walked over to Amu, "She's-

"Weird?"

"Yes."

"I don't think we met properly, I mean I first saw you was at that party…where Utau yelled at you. Sorry about that, we thought-"

"I understand, don't worry about it." He smiled. Amu tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and reached out a hand, "I'm Amu…and you're obviously Tadase."

Amu used this extra time to introduce him to everyone.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**In The Taxi**

"Okay we're _definitely_ going to be late!" Utau clutched onto the back of the seat as the taxi made a sharp turn. Yaya flew forward as the car jerked to a stop light.

"I think I broke something."

"That's why you wear a seatbelt!" Utau scorned her, helping her back on the seat.

Rima scrambled through the plastic cover trying to yank her wedding dress out. Utau spoke in a superstitious tone at the taxi driver, "I'll give you two hundred bucks if you don't turn around while she changes."

The taxi driver scoffed, "Two hundred?"

Utau gave a deathly scowl. "I'll make this car go off the road." The man freaked out and nodded agreeing. Yaya narrowed her gaze at Utau, "That was too harsh." Utau shrugged, and said "Hurry Rima!"

Rima fumbled over slipping off her shirt and pants carefully, being nervous the man would look back in his mirror. She pulled the dress over her with the help of Utau and Yaya. She quickly tied the ribbon around her waist and began fixing her hair, "Better?"

Utau and Yaya shook their heads and began helping the stray hairs stay down. A blaring ring was heard and every person in the car jumped at the sudden noise.

Rima began searching through the seats and found her phone on the ground. Once she held it she gulped at the caller ID. She quickly ignored the call, but it went off in less than a few seconds.

"Who is it?" Utau hated the high pitch ring.

"Nagihiko's mom. She's going to yell at me! She's been planning this for months."

Rima tossed the phone while Yaya caught it. She made a frightened expression and handed it to Utau. All three girls were playing hot potato until the ring stopped.

"I don't want it!" Utau threw it behind her as it chucked the taxi driver in the back of the head. "Sorry!" She shouted. He turned around grimacing.

The ring suddenly changed to a different tone. Rima saw it was now Nagihiko calling. "You better answer that."Yaya pointed out.

Rima put it on speaker, "Nagihiko I-"

"RIMA WHERE ARE YOU!" She held the phone far away from her once she heard Hanako's threatening voice.

"Uh-"

Utau snatched the phone and hung up. "We don't have time to deal with this!"

"She's going to murder me!" Rima yelled at Utau.

"Well then it was nice knowing you." Utau shrugged, and yelled at the taxi driver, "Turn left!"

"What, now?" The taxi driver continued going straight.

"You missed the turn!" Yaya wailed, shaking the back of the driver's seat.

"Make a U-turn!" Utau said furiously.

The taxi driver freaked, "Are you crazy? It's illegal to make a U-turn right now!"

"Do it or I won't give you a tip!"Rima and Yaya looked at each other in awe at Utau's change in mood.

"You're crazy lady! " The taxi driver made an illegal U-turn as everyone fell back into their seats gripping on the closest thing to them.

As they turned a car almost came into their lane. Everyone screamed including the taxi driver. There was plenty of honking like it was a symphony, but they all made it out alive.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**At** **The Wedding**

"Are you worried she's late?" Kukai asked.

"I know she'll come." Nagihiko said determined.

Amu walked up to him adjusting his tie, "She woke up late...probably…"

Rima's mother and father appeared before them. "Thank you for coming." Nagihiko shook hands with Rima's dad.  
He grunted as him and his wife took a seat.

"What are they doing here?" Amu leaned and spoke in a low voice.

"Rima was talking about how she would love for her parents to see her big day, even if they have problems."

Amu nodded understanding, "So you invited them?"

"Yes."

"She'll love that."

Amu left Nagihiko's side once she realized Ikuto trying to sneak some food. She slapped the plate of food from his hand, "No eating yet!"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**In The Taxi**

Utau put on her pale yellow bridesmaid dress. "Yaya, your turn."

"N-no! There's a guy in here!"

"Trust me I'm not going to turn around knowing my life is on the line." The taxi driver referred that to Utau.

Yaya quickly changed and looked at the time and frowned. "We are late by 30 minutes."

"You just had to pick the park that's the furthest away." Utau complained.

The stoplight switched to red, and the taxi slowed down till he came to a complete stop.

"Keep going!"Utau yelled at him for the billionth time.

The taxi driver squeezed his eyes shut, "Then hold on!" He slammed on the gas as he swerved through a few cars, "It feels like we're in a video game!" Yaya beamed.

Rima yelled at Utau, "I don't want to die on my wedding day!"

"You're not going to die; this guy knows what he's doing."

"Let's hope I do." The guy scratched his beard as he began feeling sweaty.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**At The Wedding**

"Is that?" Amu noticed a taxi slam its breaks at the parking lot area, followed by a bunch of screams.

The rear door swung open, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yup." Kukai quickly answered Amu once he heard Utau's voice.

Everyone at the wedding turned in their seats to direct their glances at the commotion.

Yaya was the next to pop out and brushed off her dress. Both girls weren't aware that the all the wedding guests on top of the hill could see them.

Utau slammed the door, "No tip!" And began strutting over to the park with Yaya hiding behind her.

They both ran to the top of the hill and noticed everyone watching. Utau ignored them and casually walked to where Amu was standing- on the bride's side. Yaya faked smiles at the people staring and did the same.

"I never have seen an entrance like that before." Nagihiko whispered to the girls.

"Are you ready to party?" Amu greeted them.

Utau gave a nasty glare, "Don't even start, you made us late."

Amu backed away looking away from her.

Rima got the taxi driver to drop her off on the other side, so she could hopefully make a better entrance than her friends.

She stepped out and was kind enough to give the driver a tip. She even apologized about Utau.

She sped up towards the hill a little ways, but soon slowed her pace down. As she got to the top of the hill he heard people saying. "There's the bride."

She inhaled and exhaled, regaining her composure. The classic wedding music began playing.

She gradually paced down the pathway of white flowers. Amu's sister Ami and Yaya's brother Tsubasa were walking behind her.

Ami was spinning around throwing flower petals that scattered around in different directions. As Tsubasa was nervously walking slowly, hoping not to drop the rings.

Rima didn't know half of these people which made her feel slightly scared.

She saw Nagihiko waiting at the end of the ceremony arch which was decorated with beautiful luminous flowers. Beyond the arch she could see the indigo colored ocean that shimmered from the sun. The sun began to set showing off the dark purple and pink sky. As she almost reached the end, it felt as though she was entering another word. A world with only her and Nagihiko.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so handsome with his black tuxedo and his satin collar and tie.

She reached the end of it. She was now under the flowers across from Nagihiko. He admired her beauty, as she wore a white strapless dress with over-lace.

Rima glanced at the guests and was surprised to see her parents there, at her wedding- even smiling! She couldn't hide her smile, it was way too big. She mouthed "Thank you," to Nagihiko as he smiled back.

Rima looked at Hanako in the first row that was grinning, and wiping tears from her eyes. She saw Tadase as he winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She tossed her head behind her to see Utau and Yaya waving. Amu whispered, "I'm so excited for you."

Ikuto was yawning and Kukai made a funny face at Rima as she stifled her laughter.

The pastor began speaking once the music stopped, "We have gathered here today to witness the…"

Rima drowned out the sound as she began thinking about the future. And how it would be and what would become of it. Her heart was beating so fast she needed something to calm it down.

Their eyes met once again, as they felt their emotions mixing up.  
They each recited the oath. Rima wasn't even paying attention as Nagihiko grabbed her hand and slid the wedding ring on her finger. "How are you so beautiful?"  
She glanced shyly at her feet and back at Tsubasa to grab Nagihiko's ring, and slipped it on his ring finger.

She didn't want to let go of his hand.

They both waited for those final words. The words that would make everything official. Even Amu was urging for the moment to hurry. Rima could feel her insides shaking.

"You may kiss the bride."

Nagihiko leaned in as his lips grazed against hers- teasing her. Rima grew impatient and leaned in the rest of the way capturing the kiss.

Everyone stood up and began hollering and shouting. The clapping and whistling grew loud. Flowers and rice were being tossed in the air it was justwild.

Amu ran up behind Rima and Nagihiko and hugged them both. It was a moment anyone there wasn't going to forget- _ever_.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The bouquet toss everyone!"

All the girls gathered pushing one another, and kept telling the bride to hurry up.

"Here we go." Rima turned her back away from the crowd and threw it up as high as she could behind her. She whirled around and saw the bouquet soaring in the air. All the girls were jumping up trying to catch it. The bouquet landed on Utau's head, but slid off and landed in someone else's hands.

"Mine!" Everyone gasped and looked at the end of the crowd to see Amu's sister Ami, have it in her hands.

"I'm next in line to be married? Ikuto I guess that means our dream will come true."

"Ami? You can't do that he's _my_ boyfriend!"

"Says who?" Ami snickered.

"Ami!"

"It was nice knowing you Amu," Ikuto walked away with her sister.

"Ikuto!"

Everyone began laughing, as Amu was panicking.

The reception party moved down the park toward the beach as chairs and tables of food were set up. There was even a stage and lanterns set up hanging from the nearby trees.  
Utau was the first to stand up on the stage as she sang a song she wrote specifically for the new wedding couple. The music blasted from the speakers.

Nagihiko and Rima shared the first dance, "I'm not stepping on your feet."

"You're a pro now."

"Right." Rima lightly shoved him.

They both listened to the lyrics closely and didn't say a word until Utau took a pause.

"You know the night at the amusement park?" Nagihiko questioned.

Rima responded, "Yes."

"That night when I laid eyes on you, when we were on the Ferris wheel, I could picture our future together. Your love for me never stopped, even when I lost my memory. Nothing could have cured me, only _you_. And when I got my memory back, my love for you is now stronger than ever."

Rima blushed red and drew her eyes away from him. "I love you so much," Rima ended the dance by giving him a hug. "You know it was worth going through all that since I am here with you right now...like this."

Nagihiko chuckled and kissed her forehead, as the song ended.

The party continued as Hanako gave a long toast that almost made everyone fall asleep. After she finished, she yelled "Now whose next?" This woke some people up.

"I'll go." Kukai grabbed his glass, and walked up on stage. He brushed a hand through his hair and gripped onto the microphone, "What to say…what to say…"

He glanced up from his new shoes and saw everyone give him big owl eyes.

"Can everyone look away while I give this speech? I mean, with everyone staring it's kind of intimidating."

No one moved their glance from him, as he scratched his head and mumbled, "Or not." His microphone made a screeching noise and he decided to speak.

"Well Nagihiko and I were really stupid in the past. But we all learn from our mistakes. If it weren't for Nagihiko I wouldn't have made any mistakes." Kukai glanced at his friend and saw him shaking his head.

"Remember when we both liked the same girl? That was a mistake. We would look like fools trying to get her attention. But I never felt stupid, because you always looked stupider."

Everyone began laughing.

"Anyways, I'm glad we're best friends. I don't know how I'd manage the whole high school career without you. And I'm happy for you both." He raised his glass in the air.

People clapped, and Rima smiled and whispered something to Nagihiko as she got up and walked away.

"Who's next?" Hanako took hold of the microphone. "Anyone?"

Utau slammed her foot down on Amu's foot as she yelped and stood up on her feet.

Hanako noticed, "Alright, Amu!"

"W-what? N-no!" She waved her hands around refusing. Utau reminded her, "You know Hanako's dark side _don't_ you?"

"R-right!" Amu dreaded the thought of Hanako being upset for her not going up.

Amu nervously ran up on stage. She always hated speeches throughout high school, and thought she'd never have to give one ever again. She grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hi." There was a loud echo that scared herself. "Rima's my best friend. We've been through a lot. Especially in high school when we found excuses to skip out on speeches."

There was laughing in the crowd.

"I still remember when we first met; it was a funny story actually. We were in the dressing room in gym class! Well, our changing lockers were right next to each other." Amu tried to hold in her laughter, "And she turns to me and says your b-"

Amu stopped and noticed, the story would be too embarrassing, and maybe even inappropriate for the littler kids like her sister and stopped. Her face turned red, and she saw mostly the guys giving her curious looks, especially Ikuto.

"You know what…I have a better story!" Amu cleared her throat again from the awkwardness, "There was this one time where Rima was suppose to go on this date with Nagihiko, but instead I stole her and we snuck out of our houses and-"

Amu paused before continuing. She laughed nervously, "Uh…I can't tell that story either…"

She drew her attention toward Nagihiko and saw him raising an eyebrow. She just kept rambling, "I'm so happy for Rima! I love you! And let's have more crazy memories together…"

She glanced at the empty chair next to Nagihiko seeing her best friend not even there. "Rima? She's not even here? I embarrassed myself for nothing!" Amu dashed off stage and ran toward the table of food.

"Great speech." Utau rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it would have been better if I was prepared. But _someone_ made me go."

"That's what you get for making us late." Utau gave a sly grin.

* * *

Rima spotted Tadase sitting at a bench at the end of the hill. She snuck up behind him, "Boo."

Tadase didn't look the slightest surprised and turned to see Rima behind him. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I heard you giggling the closer you got." Tadase gave a soft laugh. Rima rolled her eyes, and walked around the bench. She sat beside him.

"Mashiro Rima late to her own wedding…or should I say Fujisaki Rima?"

Rima shook her head grinning, "It's going to take me awhile to get use to the whole name change." It was now pitch dark outside, the only thing they could see was what was in front of them.

Rima looked down at the beach and saw Utau performing another song, and saw the lanterns getting lit up.

"Tadase if it weren't for you, this wouldn't be happening right now." She kicked her feet up and down. "I probably would have given up. You kept me going…they need to come up with a bigger word than thank you. It just doesn't seem like it's enough."

Tadase gave a small smile, "I'm sure you would have still found a way without my help."

"No way. I owe you so much. What do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Our friendship means enough to me." Rima smiled and gave Tadase a long hug and felt her eyes go watery. She could feel his finger tips grazing her back.

"But seriously, what do I owe you?" Rima looked him in the eye.

"Let's just say it makes up for me losing contact with you when we were younger."

"Alright, works for me." Rima glanced at the cake she had in her hands. "Cake?" She asked him.

"Sure." Rima gripped onto the plate and quickly shoved it in his face. She started laughing so hard she was crying. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't resist."

Tadase started laughing too and wiped the icing off his face with his hands and rubbed it all over Rima's face. She gasped, "You suck."

"I love the new look." Rima recognized the voice and saw Nagihiko standing beside her, amused.

She was surprised to see him there, "Nagihiko."

"Well I should get going." Tadase got up from the bench, "It's getting late."

"Aww!" Rima whined from disappointment, "That's no fun!"

"Congratulations to both of you." Nagihiko nodded and Rima ran up to him giving him a big hug. He whispered something in her ear, which made her gasp, but smile. "You too." She whispered back.

Tadase pulled away from the hug and waved to the both of them as he walked down the hill. Once Tadase was out of hearing distance Nagihiko noticed Rima continued staring at him until he got in his car.

"What did he whisper?"

Rima glanced at her husband, "Huh? Oh nothing. Why?" When he didn't respond Rima raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?" She teased.

"Not at all." Nagihiko shoved his hands in his pockets. Rima just smiled shaking her head.

"Well maybe a little." Rima couldn't believe he admitted it.

"Well we should go back." She grabbed his hand and tugged him to follow her.

"So what did he say?"

"It's still bugging you?" Rima laughed, "It was nothing!" Rima let go of his hand and walked off.

"Yeah, ok," Nagihiko grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him and started tickling her sides. She began squirming, "I-it was…n-nothING!" She began screaming and throwing laughing fits at the same time.

Nagihiko started poking her sides until she couldn't stand on feet anymore. She tried to push his hands away, but it was no use she just gave in.

"He said-"

A loud ear blasting noise distracted the both of them as they looked up at the sky. There was an explosion of colors. More fireworks shot up, all different sizes. It was beautiful as the colors overlapped one another.

Rima used this time to slip away from his grip and dash down the hill. "Help!" Rima called after their friends.

"I'm going to die from tickling!" Rima hid behind Kukai.

"Stand still." Rima whispered to him.

Kukai saluted. "I'll be your bodyguard." Rima crossed her fingers hoping Nagihiko wouldn't find her. She listened as Kukai and Utau were flirting with one another. Rima gave a gagging face at Utau. Utau just flirted even more, making Rima stick her tongue out at her.

Yaya passed by Rima linking arms with a guy around the same age.

"I think I found _my_ new boyfriend." Yaya winked at Rima, "Why didn't you tell about Kairi sooner?"

Rima just laughed and was happy for her friend. Nagihiko walked onto the beach and mouthed to Kukai "Where is she?"

Kukai pointed behind him and mouthed back, "Behind me."

Nagihiko smirked and snuck behind Kukai. Rima suddenly felt her feet being lifted from the ground. "What?" Nagihiko tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her. "Noooo!" She grabbed onto the closest thing to her which was Kukai's arm.

"Don't let him take me!" Nagihiko yanked her from Kukai's grasp.

"Noooo!" Rima outstretched her arms, waving them around and kicking her feet.

"Bye!" Kukai and Utau both waved, smirking.

Nagihiko took her behind the biggest tree in the park. As soon as her dangling feet touched the ground she ran off again. Nagihiko just smiled and stood up with his back against the tree. He knew she'd be back. It was completely silent except for the people chatting from the after party. The firework show continued going off, adding light to his surroundings.

Then, he heard her loud footsteps increasing, crunching against the grass. Rima wasn't going to let this chance slip by now that they were alone. She ran up to him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, giving him a long kiss.

Neither a simple kiss, nor a kiss with mixed emotions. But a kiss that could only mean one thing- _eternity_.

* * *

**.:A Big Thank You!:.**

**A/N:** A **tremendously** huge thank you to everyone! Thank you for sticking by me till I finished the story! It was a fun journey! I'm sad that the story has come to an end. :( I procrastinated on this chapter just because I didn't want it to end. xD  
But it would of never have gotten finished if it weren't for you guys! :) I love you all!  
I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it. Hopefully the ending is satisfying. Sorry to those of you that didn't want Hitomi to die; I just couldn't picture her in this chapter. But thank you again for the wonderful reviews. I will miss you awesome reviewers!

I will be writing more Shugo Chara stories. If you really enjoyed this story I hope you'll follow me into my next Shugo Chara story that will be in Nagihiko's point of view. I will be uploading it shortly.

And some of you asked that I should make a sequel and I thought about it, but I most likely won't. I'm sorry. I don't know where I can take the story from here. Thank you again to those of you that didn't give up on the story! It means **_so_** much! **_So_** much!

I'd love to hear your last thoughts! :)


End file.
